Ricegirl
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Tien came from a rather spotted past, after he and Chiaotzu joined the Z fighters both of their pasts were left behind. But did Tien leave more behind than he should have? He had once been married, had a wife, and she has delivered a rather simple message. However, her presence has stirred up old memories. TienXO/C MATURE for certain chapters. Complete. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**BULMA** called out for Tien. "Tien! This girl is looking for you!" All eyes rose and against the bright sunset skies, a silhouette stood in the doorway of the gardens. The doors slipped shut behind the feminine form and suddenly a fair-skinned, deep blue-haired beauty stood in a traditional tunic and harem pants. Her tunic was a dazzling pink color, while her harem pants nearly matched the dark shiny blue of her hair. And Tien stood and walked to her, he knew her, from a very long time ago. Her violet eyes rose to look at him and he saw a small smile tug at her lips. A smile that taunted him. Secretly, inwardly, he was nearly stunned, she surely had not been the one he had ever expected to arrive at Bulma home. Especially for a message solely meant for him.

He remembered her. She was Mochi, a name given to her for having such moon white skin. Like the color of white rice. He knew her from his past, a past, he had not forgotten, but left behind. He crossed his arms, while everyone was staring blankly at him and then back over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked and she tilted her head with that all too teasing smile. She then replied, "My father has died." His eyes widened as her smile disappeared and she bowed at the waist to him. And said, "I have come to offer an apology to those of his former colleagues and students. For his actions towards them." She rose and Tien saw in her eyes, a blankness then. She closed herself off to him and then bowed lightly to Bulma and said, "Thank you for allowing me into your home. There is nothing else I need."

Seeing her felt like being sucker punched. He was too stunned to feel it, but slowly, the pain of their shared past slowly ebbed into his conscious. Seeing her. Seeing her should not have made him feel this way. He had closed himself off to her years ago, but he never expected her to show up; here, unannounced. "You can stay if you like," Bulma offered with a smile. Tien knew, because she was curious as to how Mochi would know Tien. He thought, _Please do not stay._ Mochi's smile faltered for a moment as she looked at him. His eyes widened for a moment; could she have heard him? Surely not, he knew she was not capable of hearing other's thoughts and voiced. Master Shen had never taught her, for her father had been her training master. She said softly, "No thank you." Forcing a smile she added, "I will see myself out Ms. Briefs." Bulma's eyes widened at her formality and she nodded. "Alright."

Roshi interrupted Tien's thoughts as he too had been watching her go, clearly Roshi had as well. And the lecherous old man had seen every sway of her hips, with Yamcha peering over his shoulder too. "You should've asked her to stay Tien," Roshi began, then added, "She's _quite_ the woman." Roshi licked his lips, looking just over his glasses. Tien too had watched her leave, and until she had left their sights he said nothing. He slowly looked back at Roshi and said, "She is Mercenary Tao's daughter, you will not speak about her that way." His words were so dark Roshi shuddered. Then Tien looked away as he realized who she really had been from his past.

His friends watched as his disposition changed dramatically. Tien thought of the last time he had approached her and out of embarrassment a blush stained his face. When they had shared a night together after he left her. It was a memory he had not forgotten, instead, he suppressed it. It had been a time when he was bitter towards her. Now though, his expression was firm, his blush revealed a secret and he said, "She is technically my wife." Their eyes went wide. Bulma stammered, "You-you were married to his da-daughter?!" she exclaimed and then Krillin yelled, "You were two-timing Lauch!" His accusation made Tien's hand tightened into hard fists. "Yeah! Why didn't you tell us you had such a cutie as a wife?" Yamcha demanded. Tien shook his head. "I haven't seen her since I left the Crane school, and," he paused, "I only saw her at the martial art tournament when…when Tao attacked me." He raised a hand to his chest touching his shirt where his scar lay just below. He remembered the searing hot blade that had torn through his skin, leaving behind a mark that he would never be rid of.

"Who was Tao?" Gohan pondered and Goku replied, "He was a killer for hire when we were kids, he worked for the red ribbon army." Bulma nodded and said, "I hadn't seen him though since I was what, eighteen?" She tapped her finger to her chin thinking. Her upper lip curled up in disgust though as she shook her head. "You met him?" Vegeta asked. It was not often that Bulma would shudder at the thought of someone. "Who could forget him?" she reasoned. "He tried killing Goku and Tien numerous times…"

"I would have never had thought you were married Tien. How old is she?" Chichi murmured and Tien said, "She is five years younger than I am." Bulma's jaw fell agape. "What?!" He nodded and thought for a moment, "If we are in our thirties…" He counted and nodded, "She's twenty nine now." Chiaotzu asked, "Will you go see her?" Tien shook his head with a smile. "She was the finest assassin her father raised and trained. I don't think I will be visiting her anytime soon. I am thankful for her apology, we went our separate ways a long time ago." Yamcha came up to Tien and rubbed an elbow in his shoulder. "So that means I have a chance?" Yamcha teased and Tien socked a quick fist to Yamcha, knocking him clear through the gardens. "No," he groused.

 _But you loved her then,_ Chiaotzu challenged. Tien merely turned away telling him, _It doesn't matter._

"I believe we were about to eat weren't we?" he called out to Bulma, turning away. Chichi asked though, "She is your wife and you are not going to see her?" Tien looked at her and explained, "It was a forced marriage. She was only a teenager when we were married, and greatly expresses her displeasure with me." But Chiaotzu knew Tien better than that. Tien had loved her, and she burned him. And after time, after Tien tried convincing her to leave with him, she refused. And Tien had left the school and left her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIEN** and Chiaotzu sighed as they entered their home with Yamcha trailing shortly behind them. They were tired from their travels from Bulma's home. After saying their goodbyes they all headed out and Yamcha had driven them out of the city and towards Mount Pazou where they lived just between the city and the peaceful nature. They were closer than the Son family, but far enough away that the city sounds did not reach their ears.

It was a quiet lifestyle, a humble one. Something that Tien had lived for a long time. They dropped their bags to the floors and Yamcha sank to the couch while Chiaotzu began turning on lights and Tien craned his neck with another sigh. He had only been wrapped up in his thoughts of Mochi. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was aging well, and clearly her role as an assassin had not taken years off of her as he had suspected them to. After all, the life of a killer was a smooth one if you could easily take a life. She had been raised and trained to easily allow people to slip in and out of her life. He knew it was why, when he had left, she did not chase him. She was used to people leaving.

Yamcha stretched and winced as he felt his diaphragm ache. "You really didn't need to punch me," Yamcha groused and Tien stated, "Yes I did, you were being a lecher." Yamcha shrugged, and said, "Sorry if I would like our place to have a feminine touch." Tien eyed him and Chiaotzu said, _He has a point._

 _She won't come here, and she won't leave the school,_ Tien countered and Chiaotzu challenged him, _You never really went back for her now did you?_ Tien's brow twitched. _You don't even know what it was like to be married to her!_ he retorted easily. And Chiaotzu shook his head. Yamcha eyed Tien right back and pointed at him then to Chiaotzu and said, "Stop doing that. If you have something to say, say it like a man." He shot up off of the couch and demanded, "Just say it!"

"She was _my_ wife~! And you were acting rudely!" Tien growled out and Yamcha's eyes went wide as did Chiaotzu's. They stiffened and Yamcha shifted his shoulders and looked away. Tien did not yell or snap at them very often and he nodded. "Clearly you have some sort of business you've never worked out," he noted and Tien regained his composure and stated, "It's unlike you to be able to read a relationship." It was a low blow and Yamcha merely turned away and chuckled inwardly. "Yeah, that's me, can't read women, but I can read my best friend at least," he said over his shoulder. Tien winced and Chiaotzu said, "You really should apologize to him." Yamcha called, "There's no need when he's right." And he slipped down the far hallway and into his room, softly closing the door.

Tien rolled his fingers into his eyes and Chiaotzu watched him. He had noted on the drive back to their home, Tien's thoughts were far from him, revealing he was distracted because his thoughts had been full of her. Chiaotzu knew how Tien still felt about her. He found her beautiful like the day he had left her. Sure she had aged, and sure she had been a mere teenager when he had married her. But there was no denying it, Mochi was beautiful.

And Chiaotzu and Tien had known her long before she had become a young woman. Long before she had ever looked like a girl, for as a child her father had kept her hair trimmed short. Chiaotzu remembered they had grown up with her as a student just as they had been students. Her father had made sure not to have her treated any differently until she had been older and her training became different from theirs.

And his thoughts and memories seeped into Tien and Tien turned away, bracing himself against the counter before the sink, and he looked out over the window over the sink. Mochi had been young when he had found out she had not been a boy. Her hair, was usually cut short. He had assumed she had been a mere, slender, and meek boy. He had known she was younger than him.

He remembered her age when he had seen her. When he had truly found out she was not a young boy. She was sixteen, he had just nearly turned twenty. And he remembered when he had seen her bathing. She had been wearing a loin cloth and her petite breasts had been bound and shielded from his eyes. And he was confused, until the realization had struck him, for he had not known she had been a girl all along. He had never seen something as beautiful as she had been, bathing in the moonlight, in the nearby lake. And he had been caught off guard when she had turned at the sound of his clumsy footsteps and her eyes had hardened while he merely gaped like a fish at her. Stumbling over his words before suddenly she had thrown herself at him and attacked him with all the might she carried, might he had not expected her to possess. He remembered how her hands had grasped his shoulders and before he could blink her legs were wrapped around his bald head and it was only then that the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground.

He had awoken moments later and she was gone. Instead Master Shen was standing over him, his hands tight into fists and he demanded, "You're sleeping?!" Tien frowned and sat up wincing. "No Master, there was," he paused. Would Master Shen believe him? He knew the girl was one of his fellow students, and their school allowed only male students. He looked at Master Shen and the man ordered, "Spit it out!" Tien would not lie or hide from his master. He eased onto his knees and bowed. "I saw a girl. Mochi, he, she is a young girl!"

Master Shen stiffened and caught Tien by the collar and ever so slowly he asked, "How do you know?" Tien gulped and said, "She was bathing, I saw her." Master Shen's eyes widened behind his glasses and he quickly said, "You _will_ never speak of this again. And you must _never_ tell Tao." Tien nodded and before his lips parted to question as to why, Shen said, "For she is his daughter." And Tien felt his head spin once more. Mercenary Tao had a daughter?! And then he shuddered, the Mercenary would kill him if he ever knew what Tien had seen and he nodded. "Yes Master…"

Tien groused and took in a deep breath in the present time. That memory of seeing her, taunted him, haunted him for always. And although she was now an adult he had also seen her beauty had not faded. Her curves were more pronounced now and her breasts a bit larger, but it was her eyes, those violet eyes that had been the eyes of his nightmares. And he had, had Launch with him for some time, but nothing had come of their living together once he admitted his dedication to training. For him he needed to remain focused.

He ran his hands down his face. It had been a long time that he had thought of a woman. He had consummated his marriage to Mochi, after all, they were man and wife. And then, after he found what he was being trained to become, what Mochi had accomplished to become, he left the school. Left her. Truly, he had wanted her to join him, because he knew she would never escape her father. Instead her father had trapped her into marriage that he believed would keep Tien under his thumb, but in the end he left. Also, because Tien knew Tao had used his only daughter to provide him a proper heir, not a useless daughter. And once the veil had been lifted from his eyes and he had finally understood why Tao had truly trapped him. For some part of Tien was left behind with her, because he had loved her. And there was a small, fleeting moment he knew she had loved him too. It was from then on he swore he would allow no woman to cause him to falter in his training.


	3. Chapter 3

**MOCHI** sighed into the front house of the Crane School and slipped the door shut and looked around. It was still quiet, as it was late in the evening. And the home sat upon the high hill overlooking the school. She took solace in that moment of silence, for it was peaceful and quite. She was tired and slowly she walked through the home towards the back door. That led to her rather modest home behind the main house. Her hand curled around the back door's handle, until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She sighed and groused out a mild strand of curses as she moved her hand away and walked back into the living area of the house and took a seat at the low table. She was immodest with her manners and pressed her forehead to the table before her and sighed, she was so very tired from traveling.

"Mochi?! Is that you?!" Her head rose with a wince and she arched a brow at the old man who walked downstairs to eye her. Shen crossed his arms and said, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She arched a brow and set her head upon her chin, watching him. "Of course, Uncle." Another set of feet pattered and her mother rushed down the steps to her, her mother, Chouko. A woman with bright blue hair and the same violet eyes Mochi possessed. Her mother, had appeared in her life years after Tien had left her, and after Mochi had finally escaped her father's grasping hold upon her. His hold had slipped when he had left to work for the red ribbon army and her uncle had allowed her to escape, for he had always favored her.

Chouko ran to her and eased down to her only daughter. "Mochi! Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?!" She cupped her daughter's face. Then she took her hand and side chopped Mochi's head, knocking back down to the table. Mochi stiffened and whipped her head up and yelled, "Watch yourself old maid!" Chouko shook her head. "You haven't been eating properly, you've lost weight!" Mochi rose from the table and politely bowed to them, "I'm fine mother." She looked at her uncle. "And I live here uncle, I can come and go as I please," she joked. Shen eyed her and his finger tapped across his forearm. He was too old to fight with a woman her age and knew not to speak rudely in front of his former sister in law.

Instead, he could speak of a topic he knew would make Mochi irate. He looked at his niece and promptly asked, "I believe you saw your husband?" Mochi sighed and turned away from them as her mother added. "He's right and you know you're not getting any younger!" Mochi winced once more. "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured as she escaped them and headed through the kitchen and out the back door where her small home was. It was still its modest size, but she had renovated its length. She had added a rather larger kitchen and finally was allowed a large tub in the back of the studio home. She would never do without a tub again.

She walked into her home and peered around, finding her small table in its corner and her futon neatly folded against the wall. She slipped her front door shut and caught up the lighter that she kept just upon a table at the door. She walked around the studio home and lit candles as she had throughout the small space. She untied her tunic, letting it fall away from her tired body and craned her neck as she pulled out of her pants and with one quick pull her futon fell before her and she plopped onto it. She took in a deep breath and knew she really needed to meditate but….seeing Tien made her want to just go to sleep and hope to dream about him. He looked exactly as he had when he was younger, but, his shoulders were far broader than they had been and his muscles more defined and perfected upon his seemingly fit physique. She flipped onto her back and covered her face. He was still so very handsome and she silently cursed her father for making her have to see him upon the event of his death. She flipped onto her stomach and curled herself around a pillow. After all this time, seeing him had made her heart skip. She had never felt her heart skip with any other man, nor any other suitor that had come knocking upon the door. Nor had any met the approval of her uncle and mother.

Her father still haunted her to this day. She thought she would have never killed another person after she left her father's care, but assassin for hire had been too easy. And she soon learned what her father meant. _This is the power that you have over men._ His words had always rung true in her mind when she had bent men to her will. Before she took the life she had been hired and paid to take.

Everything changed though. She had changed because she had seen Tien earlier in her life. He had been on the television with the same people she had seen at Bulma Brief's house. She had seen a change in him, he was no longer the hard boy that had grown into a hard man that her father had broken into submission to become the perfect trained fighter. She covered her face with her hands. Yes, seeing Tien today proved to her that he had escaped the monsters of their rather joined past and was able to walk away from the choice to kill. She closed her eyes and continued to think about him. It had been decades since she had seen him, but he was still the same, the same shaved head. Still shiny as ever and she felt a smile curl her lips when she had seen him in the same white shirt and red sash and green pants. His fashion had not changed with the time so she was thankful she had worn a traditional tunic and pants.

After seeing him today, she had seen him smiling before she had revealed herself. Once his eyes had laid upon her, though, his gaze hardened and she knew she had reminded him of a past he had left and let go of. A past he had rescued Chiaotzu from. A past he had merely walked away when she had believed she had had no choice but to stay. Until finally, she broke free and her uncle sent her to her mother. When she had found her mother, she trained her and learned the art of weapons. Specifically bladed ones. She was able to wield them to do her bidding rather easily, and her mother had taught her of home remedies and healing. It was what she did now. She offered the old way of healing with energy and using what the Earth gave you to heal you. It was why she enjoyed walking through the nearby forest, enjoying the nature and the peacefulness there.

It was a peaceful life, and a boring one in comparison to her days as a hired killer. After all, when her father had left the school Shen had begun slowly changing it. No longer were they training assassins, instead many of the students were nearby farmer's sons, or townsmen wishing to be able to protect their loved ones. So when the Crane Master had requested her return, to help him within the same walls that had broken her, she had been wary to return. But he wished for her to bring her mother, and she knew then he was a different man. Not broken, merely changed.

After all, the past had left and was gone. Upon her return, she had found that too her father had returned. His health was ailing. And in the short time they had together, he had come to love her mother again, and he had come around to speaking to his daughter as if she existed. She was no longer his student, she had not been so for a long time. And she would sit with him, reading books to him, as his sight was failing too. He would touch her hair, stroking his fingers through its length, apologizing for having her ever keep it short. He was a shadow of his former self and never in her wildest dreams would she think that she would have such a relationship with her Mercenary father. She did not often listen to her father, but she did respect his dying wish for her to see Tien. And she knew he was probably rolling in Hell, and she smiled at the thought of it. If she were to die, she was not sure if she were to go to Hell, or up above. Her thoughts fell back to Tien, she would not have been able to bear staying at Bulma's even if she had even been invited. But she wanted so badly to pull him aside and speak with him, but again, he had moved on. And he would never know how much she cherished her memories with him.

She fell back onto her bedding and buried herself into it. She took in steady breaths and slowly, but finally, sleep washed over her. She did not dream this night. Instead when the early birds sang, she awoke and felt refreshed from her deep sleep. She stretched awake and eased into her early morning, she arched a brow at herself noting she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the day before. And as she dressed herself in a simple dress and walked into her small bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair into a high bun. And then she looked over herself in the mirror and gently smacked her cheeks. "You're getting at to that age girl!" she scolded. She would be thirty in a few days' time.

A knock came to her door and she walked to it. She opened it and stared with an arched brow as her mother. It was not often her mother was awake before her and she eased away from the door and said, "Come on in." Chouko stepped inside and she said, "You know, your uncle and I were talking. Are you really okay with what's going to happen?" She sighed. "Yes," she groused as she turned away and then a small blade whizzed past her face and Mochi froze as it sunk into the wall before her. She grasped it and arched a brow as she whipped back around to glare at her mother. "Don't do that!" she yelled roughly. "Don't turn away from me while I'm talking to you!" she snapped back and Mochi threw the small dagger back at her mother with lightning speed. Chouko froze as the blade nicked the edge of her hair and Mochi rushed her. She stood just before her mother and ever so slowly said, "You could have remarried and forgotten all about me instead of showing up, unannounced here to take me away." Chouko traced a hand down her daughter's face and reasoned with her, "You need to marry." Mochi's head tilted away and she turned away to ascend the stairs up to her bedroom. "Mother, no one wishes to marry an assassin. I came to terms with that a long time ago. So I am fine with what is going to happen."

With that she walked out of her small quarters and walked down the hill leading down to the school and the sun had not yet rose in the skies. She picked up the broom in the breezeway and began sweeping and quietly started her day as she did any other morning. She smiled to herself. She was happy to be home. Her smile faltered though as she remembered what would soon come to the school. Her father had announced that upon his death she would marry again. There would be a tournament held and whomever won the tournament would be her new husband. She looked to the skies just as the morning's rays began to rise. It was not something she was looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**TIEN** sighed and he was happy to be home. But as the morning sun rose, he had not slept well. For his dreams had been full of her. Chiaotzu yawned as he walked out, while Yamcha eased out too. Chiaotzu said, "I'll start breakfast." Tien was sitting at the small table near a day window, peering out of it. "It's good to be home huh?" Yamcha asked and Tien noted the question was directed to him. Chiaotzu carefully watched them and Tien smiled weakly and said, "I am sorry for snapping at you." Yamcha shrugged, and said, "No hard feelings buddy."

Chiaotzu continued rummaging through the kitchen and smiled to himself, knowing that Tien and Yamcha were not men who held grudges against one another. He tinkered around and soon, he floated over to the table, where Yamcha had joined Tien in a small conversation. He set before them bacon and a stack of pancakes. He took his seat between them and Yamcha smiled for the little man, rubbing his hand to his head. "You really know what to make to make me feel better," he joked. Tien chuckled and they ate, and laughed as they had for the years they all lived together. He looked at Yamcha, regretting his harsh words that he said against him. Tien remembered when Yamcha had fallen. Puar had died, she had been with Yamcha for so long he had not realized how hard her death would be upon him. So, out of concern, and with thought of his loneliness, Tien and Chiaotzu had invited him to live with them. It had been perfect for them.

Tien looked at them, smiling with them, but he was still distracted. He decided then he needed meditation to focus himself once more. He finished his plate of breakfast and announced, "I will go to a waterfall today." Chiaotzu and Yamcha looked at him and they both saw a look in Tien's eyes that they did not see often. He was perplexed, maybe upset, but moreso they knew he was forcing his smile. And they could tell he was tired, Chiaotzu assumed whatever sleep he had gotten wasn't enough, or it may have been none at all. They watched him rise from the table and he disappeared into his room and then reappeared in his daily wear with a white robe hanging over his arm, then he walked out the front door and left.

He took to the skies and inwardly smiled. It was really the only thing he missed from where he and Chiaotzu used to live. They waterfall had been so close to them, but they had decided to live closer to their friends they now lived in Mount Pazou country where he had to fly to the nearest waterfall instead of walking. He came upon it soon though, and his feet touched the pebbled shore of the pool of water that the waterfall fell into. There was a hole beneath the pool where the water drained through caverns and poured down through the mountains and then it curved and turned into a river once more. He dropped his clothes from his body and wrapped himself in the pristine white robe. The water was cool beneath his bared feet and he calmly waded out until he had to swim to the rocks beneath the waterfall. His powerful arms reached out before him and soon his strong hands caught the top of a rock and in one twisted movement he sat upon the rock. He pulled his legs up to cross then and he took his hands and placed them, palm down, upon his thighs. And he pressed his ki away from him.

He felt an old pain, and an old anger out begin to well out of him. His ki had been unfocused and radiated from him as if he had not had any control over it. He released it into the pounding water. He sat below the rushing water, enjoying the weight of it hit his head and his shoulders almost as if it were massaging him. He listened to the water and in his mind's eye he remembered her from that lake. The water pounded in his ears, and instead of it beating a steady rhythm, the water merely reminded him once more of her.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **THE** pounding of the water reminded him of a time of pain pounding into Mochi's flesh. She had argued with her father before him and Chiaotzu and Master Shen. Mercenary Tao said, "You will marry him." It was the first time Tien had ever seen another expression upon Mochi's face, other than distain and the look of anger when he had caught her bathing almost a year ago. Mochi felt her heart stop. "You are forcing me into a marriage?" she asked. Tao arched a brow and asked, "Are you questioning my decision?" She gulped and carefully said, "I had not expected a marriage to come upon me so soon." She reasoned with him and Tien watched a flash mark Tao's eyes. "I don't understand," she murmured. Tao rose from his seat and said, "Then I will make you understand, by marking it upon your flesh." He caught a handful of her short hair, hair he had allowed her to finally begin to grow out. Hair that marked her as a woman.

Tien forced his expression to remain calm, flat and Master Shen said, "We will follow." Tien rose with his master as did Chiaotzu and they followed at Tao yanked her up and tore her out to the arena where the fellow students were practicing. They stopped dead at the sight before them, while Tao caught up a Bo staff and he threw her against the wooden dummy just near the center of the flooring.

She winced and he said, "You will do as I say." And before she could deny him with her own words he swung the staff down, hard against her back. He hit her before she could catch her breath, and when she took a sharp inhale, another solid blow hit her. "Count them! And remember this, you are a useless daughter!" Her hands clasped around the post and held on. "Three!" she yelled as another hit her. "Your only purpose is for me to marry you off!" he yelled and another, and another, and another whack, whack, whack! She struggled to breathe. She firmly said, "Four, Five…eh, Six!" Her eyes rose and in Tien's eyes she no emotion in his eyes. Flat. As always. She merely smirked at him and pulled herself up, bracing herself. She would not allow him to see her break, after all, this was not the first time her father had raised his hand to her. But then she winced, and her anger grew, her hatred towards her father grew as he said, "You are merely here to provide me a proper heir!" Another hit. "Seven!" Her head fell and her eyes met Chiaotzu's. His eyes held worry for her, she felt laughter fall past her lips. Of course Tien would not worry for her, but Chiaotzu, he would and she knew behind her uncle's glasses, he too shared that look of worry. For he really was the only one who loved her. Her mother had left her behind with the father that didn't love her, and didn't want her. She had known this since she was old enough to understand what his words meant.

Whack, and another, whack, whack, whack! "Eight, nine…" she huffed out, "ten..eleven!" And then she lifted herself up once more and her head rest against the wooden dummy. The same wooden dummy that held her up in times past. It was sometimes the only thing that was there to hold her. And she could hear the whistle of the staff come down once more, until it stopped. Her eyes blinked open and she heard him, Tien. Tien's hand had stopped it and he stated, "I rather you not damage the girl you are marrying me to." Her back was throbbing as a searing heated pain dulled her senses with white hot pain. "I believe that is enough brother," Shen called. Solidifying Tien's words. Tao arched a brow and pulled the staff from Tien's grasped and tossed it aside. And with that he left and Mochi felt herself struggle to stand, her knees were shaking and her body suddenly felt chilled. Tien curled an arm under hers, pulling her up to stand and she grimaced. Ever so quietly, she said, "Thank you." Tien said in return, "I did nothing for you, my master requested I stop your father." Her eyes widened and she chuckled ever so softly as he guided her towards the main house. She shook her head. "I do not live within this house," she reasoned and Tien frowned.

Master Shen finally made his presence known and said, "Take her to her quarters," he ordered and Tien's arms tightened on her and she felt tears well as his hands pressed into her back. She swung herself in front of him, bracing her hands against him and said, "My father is coming." Master Shen blocked her just as his brother passed without seeing them. Mochi refused to allow her tears to fall as she collapsed against him and she carefully said, "Please…" she took in a breath and said, "let me fall." And Tien's hands unbound her and she slowly slid from him to her knees as she sat at his feet.

Master Shen said, "Girl-" Her head fell back in exhaustion and her eyes stopped his words. "Master Shen I do not wish for your pity," she reasoned. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses while his brow arched. She ever so carefully rose, stumbled, then braced herself up and he said, "Tien will see you home." She nodded. She did not need a man to carry her home. She turned away and said, "I do not need a body guard, I know where I live uncle." She waved a hand and turned away from her uncle, while Tien followed closely after her. Tien eyed her though, he knew his master had a soft spot for the girl, and due to that soft spot, he had felt jealousy plenty of times. But now, he knew why. His master loved the girl walking before him. She was strong and willful, and he understood why his master would offer him up for a marriage to her.

But also Tien knew why Shen loved her. She was his niece and the last of his family. Tien knew Mochi. He knew well enough to know she was a girl who admired him and he admired her. It was unspoken and he knew she did not love him, nor did he know what love was, but he knew she was closest with him. He would soon understand what it was like to hold her in his arms and to become hers as she would be his. His head bowed though. She was being married to provide an heir. Could he possibly allow his son to be controlled by her father?

"Well," she began as they came upon a modest home just behind the main house. She winced as she looked back at him and said, "this is where I live." He looked at the home and she said, "I cannot invite you in as we are not wed." Her head bowed, he watched her and said, "What is it?" She nodded and looked back up at him, "If you do not wish to marry me, you have the choice to decline and my father will find another suitor." Tien's eyes widened and she looked at him. He looked around them and took something from her, he knew no one had taken from her yet. He caught her shoulders and leaned his head to hers and pressed his lips to her for a simple chaste kiss. He pulled away and her face was beet red as he said, "I will marry you."

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

 **PRESENTLY** , Tien's hand tightened as he remembered the memory of when he had stolen a kiss from her. She had looked so bashful and such a girl. He had merely turned away then and walked away. Then he remembered when he had left. He recalled her forced expression of uncaring, relentless indifference. But he had known she had died that day, when he left her. And he remembered when he had tried to convince her to come with him, her smile had been so pained, and he knew then she would not go with him. Her father could always control her.

Tien sighed out a hearty sigh. He stretched his arms up and over his head and began breathing in and out and in and out, focusing on his ki and lowering his heartbeat in order to relax. He meditated this way for hours, so many that he did not finish until it was nearly night. Soon, he rose from the water and was perturbed by the fact that his chest was still tight and tense and his mind still engulfed by her. Always, when it came to her, he felt as if they had unfinished business with one another. But never once had he tried to seek her out. In truth, he knew he really did not have to. For even though he had seen her father plenty of times throughout his life, he had heard just as much about her. Knowing she had become a ruthless killer for hire, he also knew she did not keep in touch with the Crane School.

He had found this out shortly after the martial arts tournament. He had seen her there. He knew, not for her father, but to come and see him fight. He refused to remember his last meeting with her. He had succumbed to running after her during his break time, during the tournament. He had been scornful to her. He cursed himself for acting so foolishly then.

He stood and began the trek out of the waterfall and through the pond he waded through before he lifted himself up and went to his home he shared. He walked to his room, with his clothes hanging from his arm, and he had dripped through the house before walking fully into his room and dropping the robe, peeling it away from him. He was still stiff after finding his meditation had not helped the anxiety in his heart. The waterfall had always brought him solace when they returned home, but this time, it did not help alleviate his urgency that he felt. He felt that he needed to see her, go to her.

A knock came to his door and he called, "One moment!" He quickly dressed himself then walked to the door, easing it open and before him Chiaotzu and Yamcha stood and Chiaotzu was rubbing his eyes and asked, "Are you going to see her?" Tien looked at him, stunned and Yamcha added, "You can go you know. We can handle the house ourselves." He waited for Tien's response and Chiaotzu said, "You need to see her." The look in Tien's eyes was one where he knew Tien well enough to know she was the last bridge linking Tien to a past that they never spoke of. It was not worth the time fretting over a time that no longer mattered when they were far happier in this time. Tien nodded, finally. Chiaotzu nodded. Tien looked at him and shook his head. "You may come-" Chiaotzu raised a hand and shook his head. "I will only be in the way," he reasoned. "And she is a matter you must tend to alone." Tien nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**MOCHI** walked out of the general store within the town about ten miles away from the school. She had come into town to buy more food and supplies for the school and a few more candles for her own home. And then, as she eased outside she heard her name squealed out with happiness. "MISSUS MOCHI!" She winced for a moment before she noticed children running towards her. Children. They were really a test on her patience, and for some reason the town's children found her to be one of their favorite people. She smiled for the small group of five children and patted the youngest on her head.

"Hello," she greeted. And one excitedly said, "There's a bunch of newcomers in town!" Her head tilted. They were always amazed by people traveling through their town. "Really?" And another nodded. "Yes! And a really tall one was asking about you!" She rose from the child and looked over them, and joked, "Well, comparatively anyone is tall in your books." One shook his head and brought his arm up to hook his hand up high. "No, really Miss Mochi, he's huge! As big as a house!" She laughed and said, "Alright. I'm sure I will see him soon enough, but I need to be heading home."

"Is it true you're getting married?!" She stiffened. "Yeah! No man has ever asked about you Missus Mochi!" She smiled and shrugged. "Who knows why someone would," she agreed. And with that she turned away and left them, leaving their question unanswered. The kids, and children adored her, she knew that. The adults, well, they were different. They all knew she was _his_ daughter. She continued her walk down the main street of town and it was always then that murmurs began and whispers were said. She always ignored the onlookers that eyed her, and though the shop owners were kind to her she knew she was always a topic of gossip. Because anyone in town knew she was _his_ daughter, and Master Shen's niece.

She passed the small Hotel and the owner and son waved at her. Although they were wary of her, they were still kind enough to wave to her. And this time, as she walked through town towards her small vehicle she did not feel the eyes that were watching her. Instead, she got into her car with her groceries and the fresh cut flowers she had purchased. She drove off into the early evening.

When she drove up the long drive to her father's estate and the school's grounds, she eased the car around the large practicing arena she came upon a main house, a two story home, that her mother and uncle lived in. Her mother remained mostly on the bottom floor, as her bones and body were becoming old while Shen remained upstairs for most of his time. They ate dinners together and her mother would tend to the home as any mother would have.

She grasped her groceries and walked into the home and called, "Mother?" She ducked as a blade came at her and she groused, "Mother I said stop doing that!" Another blade and her mother appeared in the doorway leading into the kitchen. "I expect you to make it in here without breaking those eggs." She challenged and Mochi arched a brow as she launched herself at her mother, and was quick to dodge and weave through her mother's attacks. Then before her mother could stop her, her hands had taken up an egg out of the crate and she smacked it into her mother's face. "Oh," Mochi began, "I lost." She snickered as she eased under her mother's raised arm, with a small sword in its grasp and her mother seethed, "You did that on purpose." Mochi scoffed as she walked to the counter and set the groceries upon it. "Of course, you're getting slow mother." She laughed at her mother and after she put away the groceries she called to her mother. "I'm going to wash up, will you start dinner?"

"Are you two fighting again?" Shen called as Mochi passed him on the stairs. "No, mother is still trying to train me," Mochi teased and Shen sighed. He was far too old to get into the affairs between mothers and daughter. "Mom, are you going to start dinner?"

"Yes my little devil," Chouko called. Mochi disappeared upstairs and Chouku shook her head as she wiped her face clean. For being twenty nine her daughter could act so immature sometimes. Her brow furrowed as she heard a knock at the front door. She finished wiping her face down and called, "Shen, will you answer that?" He arched a brow, but as he made it to the last step upon the stairs he walked to the door and his eyes widened at the large man before her.

Tien's eyes went wide. He had not expected to be immediately greeted by his former master and out of respect he bowed at the waist. He remained in his bow, unsure what to say and the former Crane Hermit gawked at him. "Tien Shinhan!" he exclaimed and Chouko poked her head out to look at the two men. Her brow furrowed, as she said, "I thought the suitors were not allowed to arrive until three days' time?" she called. "Suitors?" Tien pondered as he rose from his bow with a furrow upon his face and when Chouko saw his third eye her eyes went wide and she pointed at him. "Tien Shinhan!?" She had never seen him before, but her daughter had told her mother what he had looked like and there was no mistaking it. This was her former husband. Tien looked at her asked, "Suitors?" He asked the question again and no one answered him as Shen went dead still and Chouko froze too at the sound of Mochi's voice. Shen grabbed Tien's arm and shoved him outside as he quickly shut the front door. "What are you-"

"Silence boy!" he ordered and Tien remained quiet.

"Uncle?" Mochi's voice called out to him. They could barely hear Mochi's voice through the door. "What are you two yelling about now?" She walked down the steps and Chouko said, "Nothing, I just yelled at him to get something from the garden to go with our dinner." Mochi eyed her mother and said, "Uncle really shouldn't be working like that at his age." She walked to the front door and Chouko quickly said, "No! It's fine! Fine really!" Shen stiffened as the door knob turned and then stopped. He pressed himself back against Tien and Tien's brow furrowed.

The door knob stilled and Mochi sighed. "Mother, you really need to stop fighting with uncle," she scolded as she eased away from the door and then Tien stiffened behind Shen. "Her mother?!" Tien exclaimed and with that he pressed past Shen and grasped the door. But Shen fought him and the door eased open only to smack shut once more. Mochi jumped at the sound and frowned at the door and Chouko laughed. "You know you're right!" Mochi turned to look at the door and said, "Is someone at the front door?" Chouko shook her head. "Of course not, we're not expecting _anyone_!" she pressed and then the door shuttered open and shut once more. Chouko gulped as her daughter finally grasped the doorknob and pressed the door open to the outside. She frowned seeing no one and her head tilted to one side. "Odd," she murmured. Her mother called, "Honey it seems I left the back door open! Maybe that's why?" Mochi looked around and shook her head before she eased back into the house and nodded. "I guess so."

Shen and Tien were frozen behind the door as it closed and Shen whispered, "I thought you were going inside." Tien admitted, "I don't know what to say…" Shen merely laughed and then the door swung open once more, this time with more force than they expected and all too quickly they fell over in a heap of tangled arms and legs. "HA!" Mochi yelled, "I caught you uncle!" Her hands smacked up to her mouth at the sight of Tien. She launched a pointed finger at him and without another word she ran into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. Tien struggled away from Shen and followed after her, he barely caught a glimpse of her feet disappearing through the kitchen and he zipped past Chouko and out the back door and towards Mochi's home just as she shut the front door.

Mochi panted on the other side as she shut the door and held it shut, after all, there was no lock. No one dare enter her home without an invitation and Tien tried opening it before she called out, "Don't come inside!" Tien's brow furrowed. Was this really the same harsh girl he had married before? She was acting more like a bashful school girl, than the assassin he knew her to be. Mochi gulped, and pulled her hands away, knowing he would not enter. She called through the door. "What…what are you doing here?!"

There was a pause and he did not answer her, instead he asked, "Why are you expecting suitors?" Shen's voice called out to Tien from the main house. He called, "Before Tao's death he announced a tournament be held for Mochi's hand in marriage." Tien's eyes went wide. "I am your husband," he said softly and Mochi felt an old emotion of sorrow squeeze her tightly. She touched her hands to her mouth and shook her head, before she ran her hands up, smoothing over her pulled hair. She heard her uncle say, "Tien, Mochi requested the marriage be voided when we learned of your death." Tien touched a hand to the door.

This is not what he expected to come back to. He wanted to merely speak to her, to talk with her, because he had seen it in her eyes when she was at Bulma's. She too wished to sit away from everyone just to talk to her and remember the time that they had enjoyed their company together. He turned away, but paused once more, he turned back and touched a hand to the door. "Why would you run from me?" This time Chouko answered, "She is not allowed to see any of the suitors before the tournament." Tien pushed a hand against the door and it easily opened under his push. Mochi stood before him, standing in the center of what had once been _their_ modest house. And though it looked the same, it looked different, he knew it was larger now. She had tapestries hanging from the wall behind her bedding and he took a bit of comfort in when he still saw she had her books. She gulped and shook her head. "Can you really share this place with anyone else?" he asked and Mochi responded, "No. But if you are a suitor you cannot be here." His head tilted back and he looked at her over the bridge of his nose before he shut the door behind him.

Mochi's eyes went wider and her hands dropped from her hair. Tien knew he did not have long before the old man would interrupt them. He watched as she watched him take one step, but he was in front of her within the blink of an eye. She went as stiff as a ramrod. He leaned in and asked, "Do you wish for me to become your suitor?" She merely blinked at him and he added, "Do you wish to be controlled by your father again?" He remembered when he had seen her after the tournament. That her sultry eyes had tempted him, teased him. He expected her to act that way once more, but she didn't. He saw in her a change and she took a step away and he saw the same indifferent look in her gaze, the same one he had left her with. "No, I agreed to this. My father requested it as no man wishes to marry a Mercenary's daughter willingly. After all, I am a woman, I do not wish to be alone anymore." Tien's eyes widened. He did not expect her response and then the door opened as she turned away from him.

"Uncle, please take him to the main house for him to eat. He may lodge there as needed," she ordered, then added, "Tien, please do not allow us to be rude. You've traveled far, it is only proper for you to stay for dinner." Tien's frowned at her before Shen said, "And you?" Mochi remained firm with her back to them, Tien could just barely smell salt in the air. "I do not wish to eat, thank you. Please leave," her order caused Shen to take up Tien's arm and pull him out.

Tien suddenly felt numb. What had just happened? Shen took him up to the main house and pulled him inside and before Tien realized it he was sharing a meal with his former master and Mochi's mother. His eyes looked at Shen and he said, "Why will no one marry her, yet you are holding this tournament?" Shen arched a brow and Tien noted then, that without his sunglasses he looked so much older than he had remembered him to be. Shen's eyes looked over at Mochi's mother and he said to Tien as he looked back at him, "She is the Master of this school."  
Shen said, "It is rather nice to have another man at the dining table." Tien's jaw fell agape. Any man who would win this tournament would be able to take the title of the school, due to being married to her. He found it a bit ironic that her father's harsh words told her she would never be his heir. And yet, here she was, doing so, proving him wrong.

He looked at the woman at their table and her smile seemed to be misplaced here. She smiled for him though and said, "So you are my daughter's dead husband? And just how did you die in the first place?" Tien coughed on his food and rolled his shoulders, clearing his throat. "I, eh," he looked at Shen, seeing his eyes wide and Tien sighed as he rest his elbows onto the table and said, "I will assume you know Son Goku is an alien?" Shen arched a brow and said, "I did not think it were true, but I trust your words." Tien nodded and said, "I died when his brother ordered another man to come to the Earth and kill us all. I died after," he paused, "after Chiaotzu died to protect me. I was dead in limbo with King Kai, a master of the snake way." Shen's brow furrowed and Tien smiled and said, "It is very difficult to understand." Shen nodded and sighed, "Who knew we would all end up this way?" Tien nodded and his thoughts traced back to Mochi while Chouko and Shen spoke to one another.

 **MOCHI** looked around her home and sighed, she had scrubbed it from top to bottom from being unable to sleep. She stretched and decided then it was far late enough for her to sneak into the main house for food. Although she had a small kitchenette in her home, she truly loved her mother's home cooking. She tossed her rag into the far sink and left her home and noted that it was nearly a night of the full moon. It was a clear enough night that the moon lit up the grounds and the skies like a midnight sun.

She walked into the main house and was thankful that the kitchen was in the back near her home. She eased over to the fridge and opened it and sighed. There wasn't much left over, but it would be enough to eat and have a beer. She arched a brow, yeah, a beer sounded amazing jus then. She scooped up the leftovers and two beers and left through the backdoor once more and instead of going back into her home she walked around it to the blooming tree behind her home.

She plopped down and looked up to the mother moon and sighed. She plowed through the food and then eased back to enjoy her first beer. She relished the fizzy drink, and then choked on it as she laid back and her head shifted to look at the main house. She froze seeing eyes looking down at her. "AhhhGK!" Her beer went flying and she scrambled to get away from her intruder, shooting up to her feet before he caught the back of her shirt and she was flung back against him. She panted and huffed and he calmly said, "I did not mean to scare you." Tien's voice rumbled through her. She felt him touch her shoulders and she gathered herself. She moved away from him and caught up her other beer and groused, "What is wrong with you?! Where the hell, gods above…where's my beer?"

"This one?" She ripped away from him and he was holding the other can with a teasing smile. She eyed him. "Clearly you're a far better fighter than before. Not many have been able to sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," he corrected. "And you must be stronger too," he complimented. She felt herself sigh as she grasped her beer can from him, but his other hand caught her wrist. She looked at him and he said, "You're different." She arched a brow and he let her slip away before she drank the rest of the beer and crushed the can. "Just as you are," she reasoned. He did not know the woman before him, her aura was inviting, but her words distant and firm. He wanted to know how her mother had come back into her life. He wanted to know what brought her back, he knew it could not be the title of becoming a Master of the school. She never truly weighed it as valuable.

She felt no threat from him, his aura, though annoyed, was warm and inviting. Which was rare, she was often very wary of young men showing up at their doorsteps. But Tien was no young man. He was a man of age, and of time and she remained silent to him. She opened the next beer. "I believe your father did not allow his pupils to drink," he murmured and she chuckled as she plopped back onto the grass. "I was never his pupil," she reasoned in return. She took a long hard gulp and said, "Nor is it often that my dead husband shows up."

"Does my presence bother you that much?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh no, instead, it frightens me." His eyes widened as she rose to her feet and guzzled the rest of the beer down. "I frighten you?" he asked softly and she smiled for him, crushing this can too. "Of course, the last time I truly saw you, you had," she paused, her face blushed, but her words held confidence, "you had expected me to sleep with you." He gulped and she turned away. "Good night Tien," she said.

He remembered the night he left her. His head bowed and he turned to the main house. Shen gave him a room to stay there and he walked back into the house and quietly shut the door. He stiffened though at the sight of Shen waiting for him in the doorway of the kitchens. "I did not think I needed to interrupt you two," he observed and Tien felt as if he were a young man once more. He gulped and Shen said, "You should leave now if you do not wish to stay in her life." Tien's brow furrowed and Shen explained, "The tournament is only in a few days' time. I will ask you to not make her hopeful."


	6. Chapter 6

" **IT WAS** …upon Tao's death that he requested a tournament be held for Mochi's hand," Shen said. Tien said, "I did not come for the tournament." Shen nodded, "But I believe that my brother had her visit you last, deliberately, because he knew you would return here or to her." Shen walked through a breezeway against the courtyard where students were practicing and the waved a hand to motion Tien to sit with him at a low table. Tien did so as did Shen and the old Crane Hermit said, "You must not treat her as if she had been your wife. You may not be alone with her, you must always be chaperoned. And if you wish to keep her you must compete in the tournament." Tien felt his hands tighten, against she was being forced into a marriage, but he remembered her words. _I do not wish to be alone anymore._

"And if I do not follow those rules?" Shen said, "Then she will not marry you. You know she is not a woman who will abandon her duties," he said. Tien eyed him. "Was I not her duty?" he asked and Shen shook his head. "That was in the past," he said. "Do you understand why I left?" Tien challenged and Shen responded easily, "Is it not because her father demanded her to bear a third eyed heir? That is truly the reason is it not? Becoming a vigilante was merely an excuse to cover the truth." Tien's eyes widened and Shen bowed his head. He hid his expression of regret and guilt. "She is my only living relative Tien, she was the only light I had here and when you left, you extinguished it." Tien's wide eyes looked at his former master and watched his wipe away a stray tear. "She was so happy when she was with you, I had hope for her."

Tien looked away and said, "She was my wife and she refused to leave. Clearly she did not love me." Shen shook his head. "She stayed with me," he said softly and Tien looked at Shen once more as Shen's head rose to look at him. "She would not leave me behind, even though she knew I accepted my fate of carrying on the burden of this school." And with that Shen nodded and said, "You must abide by our rules. And you may enter the tournament that will occur within the week."

Tien's hands tightened as Shen stood, he too stood and they trekked up the hill to the main house. Tien saw to it that Shen arrived at the house and then Tien walked to her home. He came upon her door and paused. It was the same home, the same door she had shared with him when they had been married and he rose his arms to brace himself upon the doorframe, bracing himself before he went to knock. His hand rose and suddenly the door opened and she stood before him with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't be here," she said softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Why did you never tell me that you could hear me?" he asked and she gulped. "Because I it didn't matter," she reasoned. "Who taught you?" She dryly responded, "Chiaotzu. You never would." Tien's hands tightened. She still kept that grudge? He groused out, "You had no need to know what your enemies were thinking." She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "It was never about an enemy!" she repeated. She was irritated that they were having this conversation, again. Her yell was heard by her mother and Chouko remained at the back door in the kitchen, listening closely.

"Why would you want to learn anyways?" he demanded and she said, "It doesn't matter, you didn't love me. You were always closed off to me." Tien said, "Our marriage was not one for love." Mochi looked away from him and said, "You're right."

"So why are you still so upset that I left?" Tien asked and shook his head at her, not really wishing to hear her answer and before she could answer he moved away from her. The sun was setting, and he had not noticed that he and Shen has spent most of the day merely lounging upon the breezeway, watching the students train. And as he walked away and disappeared into the early night she arched a brow. "Are you done hiding out…mother?" She turned and walked back into her home as her mother rushed out and Chouko walked into her daughter's home and said, "Mochi, you could have given him a formal goodbye!" she scolded. And added, "He is quite handsome." She found her daughter at the back of the house staring out the window as Tien walked off into the night. She watched his tall form walk around the house until he left her sights. Mochi looked at her mother and admitted, "He was father's star pupil." Chouko's eyes went wide and she rushed to the window to watch Tien as well before she shook her head. "You're sure?" Mochi nodded.

She sighed and eased away from the window, confused, but curious of the man who had just left. Chouko watched her daughter and said, "Your ki is pained my love." Mochi looked at her and said, "He," she shook her head. She could not tell another one of her only secrets to her mother. After all, it was a secret she shared with Tien Shinhan. She smiled for her mother and excused, "Because he is from a time that I had thought I had forgotten."

"Should we take back his invitation to participate in the tournament?" her mother pondered and Mochi shook her head. "No, he is no harm, he would never fight for my hand in marriage. I will meditate tonight. Please do not worry." Chouko turned away and headed out, Chouko felt a smile curl her lips. Her daughter had never allowed a man a second visit to their home and she nodded. He was a good man, her daughter knew that.

 **TIEN** thought of her again as he laid down to sleep. The main house was almost as he remembered it, but now, he knew Chouko had been in the home. For the house had been painted and renovated and he knew, it was a woman's touch that had been brought into the home. And he wondered still how her mother had returned, and how his former master had taken his brother's death.

He sighed as he remembered that her father was ruthless. She was trained just like a boy and as he remembered another old memory. He remembered he was young enough to meet Mochi before she was ever a woman. And ever since he could remember, she had had that stern look in her eyes. And he had been surprised to find she lived with her mother, because as he could recall she had left Mochi behind to be with her father. She had escaped without her daughter. And at that time Mercenary Tao had kept Mochi's hair cut short so he had believed she was a boy at first. Until, well, until the first time she cried from the training and Tao had smacked her face and said, "A girl who cries due to pain means you will know more later on in life. This is nothing."

He sighed and sat upon the bed. Yes. Her training had been far harder than his and it had been unfair to her. He knew it. Tao had forced her to do things that he would never had forced Tien to do. He remembered how Tao and Master Shen would bend and twist Mochi's body into submission to force her muscles to remember to stay stretched and limber. Tears would streak down her face and yet, her eyes would stay glass hard, never backing down from any fight or any training.

She had been just as focused in her training as Tien was. And then everything changed. When she was seventeen…her father made a choice Tien knew he would never forget. He sighed once more and rest onto his back feeling sleep wash over him as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and he forced those memories and regret out of his mind once more. He focused on his breathing and let his body relax as he meditated and radiated the past away.

But he dreamt of the day they married. It was a simple ceremony, but he remembered she had been more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. She had worn a mere silk red robe with black harem pants, and a blue jewel encrusted hair piece. She looked radiant to him. And although she has still held that stern look, she was beautiful upon the eve that they married. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever imagined her to become.


	7. Chapter 8

**THE** next day Tien had overslept for the first time in a long time. He had not awoken until nearly eleven in the morning and he quickly rose once he realized what time it was. He walked down the step's leading into the living room and through the room, he came upon the low dining table.

Chouko greeted him. "You've made it in time for lunch," she said happily. "You must have been very tired," she observed. He was glad to see that her mother greeted him so kindly and then his eyes found Mochi standing in the kitchen doorway wiping her hands. "I hope you're alright with spring rolls," she said and his eyes widened for a moment as he saw a small flash in her eyes. She had remembered that spring rolls were his favorite food. It was a secret he had shared with her when they had been children. It was a secret because he knew Mercenary Tao would take away the spring rolls from the summer time when they had them. So Tien was smart, he always grumbled when they would have spring rolls no matter how many times Tao would beat him telling him he was ungrateful for complaining. But the spring rolls stayed and it was a small happiness Tien enjoyed every summer.

It was warm outside and Mochi stood before him. He felt that same happiness, a lonely, old happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. It was hard to accept that happiness, he felt as if it reminded him why he was alive, and why he was who he was for this time. And it reminded him of the pain he had felt when he had awoken one day and she had been gone without a trace.

houko took a seat at the low table while Mochi brought out the food and a tray of hot tea. Master Shen eased down the stairs and called, "Lunch?" Chouko kindly replied, "Yes!" Mochi set the tea before them as her uncle sat down and as she eased down to sit her eyes widened as she slipped her legs beneath the table and her knee brushed his. She stiffened up and shot it away and then her kneecap smacked into the table leg. Her eyes widened wide with pain and Chouko eyed her daughter. "So clumsy," she murmured and Mochi rubbed her knee. "Ow…" She settled to sit and eyed Tien as she did so until she felt his warm hand touch her knee and his hand was large enough to curl about the junction where her knee and thigh met. _Forgive me for last night..._ he said to her. He radiated his ki into her and although Mochi believed her mother and uncle were not looking, Chouko felt the small rise of his ki and she knew this man was easing her daughter's pain. Her uncle was looking away from her, at Chouko and he asked to Tien, "Do you like spring rolls?" She quietly smiled to herself and at Tien's words she said, "Yes."

She then asked, "Would you like to see the grounds after we are done eating? I'm sure you have many memories here."

Mochi stiffened as Tien's hand tightened around her thigh. _OUCH!_ She moved her hand beneath his, fighting back a wince. He was far stronger than he had been before and what had seemed to be an act of comfort, but the strength in his hand had hurt. "Mother, I don't think that-"

"Of course," Tien said politely as he slipped his hand away. "Good," Shen said. "You will be able to see the students training." Mochi looked at him as he chewed into his spring roll and he said, _I'm sorry._ He reasoned with her and Mochi looked down at her food before she said in return, _I am as well,_ she agreed, then asked, _Were you trying to hold my hand just then?_ Tien watched Mochi then and her mother asked, "Are the spring rolls good?" Mochi's head rose and she smiled for her mother, "Of course." They chatted over their food, and before Mochi could protest again, her mother rose from the low table and waved a hand while Shen also rose. "Well, come on." Tien rose as did Mochi and she followed after her mother while Tien followed closely behind her. They walked out of the home and down a small hill that lead down to the former Crane Training school. Tien tried to make small talk then and his lips parted to speak.

"I was surprised to find you living with your mother and your uncle," he murmured and Mochi felt a smile curl her lips as she peered at him over her shoulder. "Well, some jobs you just can't do." His brow furrowed and her mother eyed her daughter. "Yeah, why don't you tell that I was your first job? That your father sent you to kill me!" she snapped and Tien's eyes went wide. "Well, I didn't did I?!" Mochi demanded right back and Chouko smiled for her daughter and cupped her face, touching her forehead to her daughter's. "You would have never have killed me," she whispered, "because you understood why I left." Mochi blushed for the first time in front of Tien and her eyes slipped over to look at him. He still didn't know why she had truly left. She bowed her head, bashful for the first time in years. "Mother we really don't need to be talking about this."

 _Why did you leave?_ Mochi forced her body to relax as she did not give herself away this time. _Uncle sent me to her…_ Her mother began to chatter as they continued throughout the grounds while pointing out buildings and students. _Why did you return?_ she asked. And he said, _Because I want to finish what happened between us._ And Mochi finally responded to him. _Is_ that _the reason as to why you have come here?_ she pondered. His response was almost immediate. _Of course it is._ Her eyes looked up at him and she knew then, she understood why he had come to her. Because she was the last thing tying him to his past. _There is nothing to finish, you left,_ she said to him. _That was the end._

Her words held truth, but he was unwilling to accept them.

Tien pondered, "Who is the trainer here?" Mochi paused and looked at her mother. Chouko's welcoming words paused and she said, "He is training the students now, his name is Naijin, and his father, Nori is our groundskeeper. They are both very patient and wonderful, after all, we live in a world where assassins and killers are really no longer needed. Not with how many countless times the Earth has been in peril." Tien looked at her and then her smiling eyes had returned. "Do you really think we did not see you fight during the Cell games? That's what they were called right?" His eyes went wider as he looked over at Shen. Shen shrugged and admitted, "We live a rather boring life."

 _You watched us?_ Mochi merely nodded and admitted to him, _It was the first time I had seen you since your death, of course we watched._ Chouko smiled for him. "I knew I liked you," she reasoned as she stepped up to him and hooked her arm in his. She guided him away from the arena and towards the old living quarters for all of the boys who had come here. Tien felt his chest tighten as Chouko opened a door and eased into the building. _It has been renovated._ Mochi's words reassured him and he stepped in after Chouko and she waved a hand. "It doesn't look anything like it had before hmm?" she asked. She touched the walls and said, "Long ago this had not been the housing, but instead our home before Tao changed." She said, "I had thought we would have children and we would have had a training facility, not what it had become."

Tien saw that instead of beds stacked upon beds, there were futons neatly folded up against the walls and small kitchens had been added to the quarters. Chouko admitted her worry and her faults then and Mochi felt her heart begin racing. It had been a long time that her mother had opened up to her, let alone a stranger. She wondered if her mother remembered Tien, as he had been at the Crane School since he was young. Mochi said, "Mother it doesn't matter now." Chouko cupped her daughter's face and said, "You always had such hope." Tien walked to the wall before Chouko and he too touched it.

"How are the students?" he asked and Mochi answered, "I removed all former students and Master Shen helped me change it entirely." His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Why did you take over?" She replied solemnly, "I am my father's heir, but not my father. We did not share the same beliefs about training and equality. And we have a trainer because I would be too hard on them, we are training fighters, not killers." He tilted his head back and silently agreed with her. "It is why we have Naijin," she added.

Chouko then said, "You know, I'm getting a bit tired and all of this walking is making my back hurt. You two stay and keep looking, I'm going back to the house." Shen nodded and said, "I will go with you. Mochi, you will have him meet a few of the students? I can hear them finishing." Mochi stiffened and she shook her head before Tien said, _We need time alone._ Mochi gulped back her protest and smiled for her mother, who held hopeful eyes. Her mother really did enjoy Tien's time here, even if it had only been two days' time. Her mother left them, she knew her mother knew him then, that she had known Tien as a child before she had left. Mochi watched them go and then slowly looked back at Tien. She said softly, "You remember her don't you? That's why you enjoyed the spring rolls." His eyes blinked at her and she blushed madly when she said even softer. "I have never told anyone."

His eyes went wider than they ever had and he came to her and she asked, "Why have you come here?"

"Because you reappeared in my life," he said honestly. She sighed and said, "And you said you returned because of what happened. Not because you actually wanted to see me." Mochi froze as his hands caught her shoulders and he shook her. "Do you not regret what he made you do?!" he demanded and her head lowered before she whispered, "For a long time I did and I was angry with him. I regretted not fighting his choice, but," her hands rose to touch his, "I requested it be you who I could marry. Did you really hate me that much?" His eyes went wide, she had revealed something he had not known.

"You…had requested," he gulped, "me…?" She pulled his hands from her shoulders and pulled them together, holding them. She quietly nodded. "I knew you could not stay," she whispered. "I," she paused, she could not tell him she had loved him, "I became the assassin my father raised and never looked back. And uncle helped me leave, I was banished once my father found out." He shook his head. "Why didn't you come looking for me sooner?!" he demanded. She shook her head. "You were not a killer and I was," she reasoned. He shook his head. "Mochi I would have given the world to have known where you were," he admitted softly. He had never felt this way with Launch. With her other personality's terrible theft and dishonor their relationship did not last long after the androids arrived. And now, with Mochi standing, alive before him he knew he had to treat her appropriately, but he knew no way to make things right. He stepped away from her and leaned back against the wall and covered his bald head with his hands.

His third eye looked at her while he closed his bilateral eyes and saw her wringing her hands together. She turned away from him and before she could escape him, his hand came up and caught hers. She looked back at him and he did something she didn't expect. He swooped down to her and kissed her. There was so much tension between them he knew it needed to be relieved somehow. He pulled back and she stared blankly up at him, her eyes wide with shock while her eyelids blinked rapidly. "What are you doing…?" she asked softly and he pulled her around and caught her up against that same wall and kissed her once more. _Something I should've done the first time I saw you again._ Her mouth parted and her hands grasped the front of his shirt holding onto him. He raised an arm, resting it against the wall and from the pressure he put on it she could hear the faint sound of wood cracking. _Tien please…we can't-_ He had kissed her before, and this kiss was a man's kiss, a kiss of someone who knew passion. Traits they had been warned would be their downfall as killers, and he kissed her as if he was a man parched of water.

His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and his tongue touched hers while his other arm pulled itself around her tucked in waist and he kissed her until she allowed her body to mold up against his. He was going to eat her alive, from the mouth down if she didn't get him off of her. _And why can't we?_ he challenged. He felt his old self come boiling up out of him, a rough man he had been holding back for years. And he pulled away to cup her face with his hand. He could only remember how coldly she had treated him, how he knew she had killed men. For so long he had held back this feeling of urgency and lust, but now his anger sparked, burning an ember. She looked up at him with such a passionate face he felt his words whisper at her, "So you can still make that face…" She blinked blankly at him and she felt her anger spark, he was merely toying with her!

Before, she had been so distant from him, and he remembered that although her sighs and her moans fell past her lips, she was still distant. He thought, _I wonder if any other man has seen this expression?_ And she said, _Of course they have_. His eyes widened and he stepped away from her and her chin jutted out, "I _am_ a woman." And just like that she pushed him further away from herself. She rolled her shoulders and turned on a sharp foot and removed herself from underneath him.

He laughed at her and followed after her, knowing she would listen to her mother and uncle. And he followed her out to the large open arena. A group of students were surrounding a young man and Tien arched a brow as their eyes lifted and without permission the male students bombarded Mochi. "Miss Mochi!" one called and Tien was a good head or two taller than most of the students and over them he could see who he believed to be Naijin. He was young, probably in his late twenties and Tien saw his brow arch at the sight of Tien as he walked over to them. A student asked, "Ricegirl' who is _he_?!" Mochi forced a smile and Tien's hands tightened at the sound of the nickname. A name he had given her, a name he had been the only one to call her that. He suddenly felt possessive. And she politely said, "This is Tien Shinhan, as you have all heard from Master Shen, he was his best pupil." Naijin pondered, "Did you not train with him?" Her eyes lifted through long lashes and Tien noticed she looked upon Naijin with eyes that seemed to be interested in what he said. She replied to him. "Yes, I did."

Tien asked, "Will you be entering the tournament?" Naijin's eyes widened as did Mochi's and her hands tightened. Naijin's shock melted away into amusement. "It is only natural that I fight. I am over the age eighteen and even the townspeople's sons will come to fight," he reasoned. Tien said, "So you will fight for her hand in marriage even if you do not wish to marry?" Naijin thought about his words and easily replied, "I suppose so." And Tien stepped aside, shielding Mochi from him, for he felt a spike in her ki and she announced, "I need to head home." Tien turned and followed after her and she said, "You do not need to escort me." Tien smiled though and said, "I would not wish for him to take my place." She felt her anger spark as they came upon the base of the hill and she snapped, "And what place is that?" She came up to her home and opened the back door and Tien lifted his arms and braced them on the frame of the door, watching her. "I am your husband," he said and she shook her head. "But you're not! You died!" she exclaimed and he said, "Is that the only excuse you can come up with as to why I am not?" Her eyes went wide. "Of course it is! Most men who die stay dead!"

He felt himself chuckle as she became flustered and she came up to him and shoved him out of her doorway. "Go away!" And eased away from the quarters and did not look back as she slammed her door shut. He had no need to.

For now he would try and figure out why he had acted the way he had. He had acted so selfishly towards her. And he had felt a sense of possessiveness over her when he had seen Naijin's eyes fall upon her. Once he had seen that he knew that the young man loved her or admired her. Which it was it did not matter, the only thing mattered now was that Tien realized he still cared about a woman he no longer knew.


	8. Chapter 9

**(FLASHBACK)**

 **THEY** shared a dream that night. Both recalled their wedding night and the first night either one had been with a man or woman. Tien remembered that Mercenary Tao had caught him up after the wedding and ordered him about. Mercenary Tao caught Tien's collar and said, "Go wash up. Now." Tien straightened himself and listened to the Mercenary and was surprised when Master Shen was waiting at the bathhouse. "Brother," he began and Tien felt himself frown at the uncommon worry upon his master's face. "Enough Shen, you have no tact when it comes to this," Mercenary Tao snapped and then pointed. "Boy, go!"

Tien rolled his shoulders. He was no longer a boy, but a young man of twenty and one years, and just moments before his marriage to the mercenary's daughter was solidified, he truly became a husband. He walked into the bathhouse and listened as the mercenary had said. He washed and cleansed himself and wrapped a long clothe about himself, knotting it off and after he stood only in a crisply white loincloth. And when he rose to leave, Tao met him at the doorway and held a pristine white robe out to him, "You will wear this." And he eased into the robe. "Come," Mercenary Tao said as he turned away and Tien noticed his master had left them as he followed the younger brother. He led him across the training grounds and it was late enough that no other students were out training and Mercenary Tao led him to a small building and Tien felt his heart begin to throb. He knew who lived within the private quarters was none other than Mercenary Tao's own daughter and suddenly he felt a sense of nervousness he had not felt since he was a child.

He was practically nude beneath the thin opposing robe and Mercenary Tao said, "This evening you will become a true man, and you will understand the weakness of a man. And you will consummate your marriage." And Tien watched as Mercenary Tao walked into the small home and said, "You may enter." Tien slowly followed, cautiously and knew what would soon occur between him and the girl inside. She was only seventeen and though he knew her age was young, she was anything but a young girl, and now, his wife.

When Mercenary Tao stepped out of his way, he found a small home, with a futon laid out within the center of what could be called a living room. A small table was in the corner and books, upon books were stacked along the far wall. And at the edge of the futon, Mochi sat with her body folded over, bowing to him. Mercenary Tao left them. "You are given this night, and the rest of the nights of your life," he said firmly shutting the door and Tien could hear the faint sound of a lock outside being bolted into place.  
"Pai Pai Mochi," he began as he lowered himself to his knees and bowed to her. He heard a soft movement and she had risen and his eyes widened as he saw she stood before him with the confidence of a woman. She no longer looked like the seventeen girl he had just married mere moments before. He felt himself stiffen as she rose to stand and she stood in merely a loincloth herself and her breasts still bound.

Yes, he knew what Mercenary Tao was having him do, and luckily he knew enough. Though, it would be a first for himself, for he had always weighed his training as more important than a relationship with a woman. And he knew this would not result in a relationship. He knew the Mercenary's daughter was off limits to any man. And he calmly felt his body stiffen and tighten as she stood before him. He focused on his breathing as Master Shen had taught him. "May I say your name?" he asked properly and her eyes finally widened. "Of course Tien…"

"Mochi you do not have to please me," he said and she eyed him. Her pride caused her to remain silent. "Please come here," he said. She walked over to him and stood before him as he sat below her. "Will you kiss me?" he asked and she said nothing, but leaned down to him and carefully pressed her lips to his, and dryly lifted herself away.

Tien arched a brow at her, clearly she was not "May I kiss you elsewhere?" he pondered and her eyes lowered to look at him, she nodded. His hands rose and touched her milk white skin and ever so carefully he rubbed his face against the soft flesh of her thigh. She shivered and he enjoyed that reaction from her. He knew she would not be able to take him, if she were not readied, after all, his Master had required this of him, to know the weakness of a woman.

He secretly thought that maybe Master Shen knew that Tien would be a candidate for this very evening. Master Shen, during their travels, forced Tien to meet with women to learn what it meant to please a woman, though he was never allowed to enjoy them himself. Whether or not Mercenary Tao knew, it did not matter now, his training would prove itself now.

He reached for her loincloth and untucked it and she remained deathly still as he rose to his knees and unwrapped her. "Please remove your bindings," he requested as he bared her and she untucked the wrappings she wore and pulled them away, but paused as his lips touched the inside of her thigh. He was distracting her and then his hands came up to brace the small of her back as he nestled his face between her thighs and his mouth kissed her where she had not ever planned for man to kiss.

His tongue traced her nether lips and her breath left her as she felt a sensation she had never felt before. Her hands fell to touch his head and she whispered, "A-A~hh!" She folded over him and Tien eased away and her eyes watched as he rose and pressed her back to the futon and pulled away the last of her bindings revealing her petite breasts to him. She shot her hands up and shook her head, as she said, "Where…how did you…?"

He eased back onto his knees and said with dark eyes, "Master Shen made me train during our travels…but you will be the first woman I will lay with." He was completely stern and stone faced and she did not think that the young man she had grown up with could look upon her so…empty-eyed. And she understood, he merely saw her as another test in his training. She was nothing to him.

She eased down to her knees and took her hands to slip them underneath his robe, parting it, and he allowed her to push it down his shoulders and he slipped it away. She sat naked before him and said, "You may continue."

"Do you trust me?" he asked then. A question she did not expect from him and she said, "I must." Her eyes were blank to him, and he knew he could not read her. Instead he caught up the sash upon his robe and before she could argue he wrapped it about her eyes. She frowned, but he said, "You trust me." And she swallowed, hard, as she felt his hands brush down her torso, before they cupped her rather modest breasts. She said, "I am sorry they're not-"

"It does not matter," he said and her back arched when he lowered his head and his lips covered her breast and suckled. Of course it did not matter, she knew, he was only filling his ordered. Her thinking stopped when his hands pressed her back to the futon and she felt herself gasp at the feeling of falling until his strong hands caught her to lie her gently before him. And then his hands traced her delicate curves once more. She shivered as she suddenly felt cold in her home that usually was so warm.

He paused above her, and he pressed a finger to slick across her nether lips, finding them slippery to his touch. She gasped and he found himself curious to the sound that fell past her dusky rose lips. He pressed a full digit into her and where once her hands had remained carefully at her sides, they shot up to clasp around his forearm.

He whispered, "What you are feeling is natural, it is pleasure." That same gasp fell into a moan past her lips when he pressed a second finger into her, scissoring them. Her head fell back and he pulled his touch away. Mochi could see nothing and he forewarned, "You are plenty wet enough to take me."

"To…take you?" They were the first concerned words that she murmured and he arched a brow at her, tilting his head to watch as she tried to look for him. He pulled back to pull away his loin cloth and knew then he would enjoy her. Where he had been trained to not allow a woman to phase him, he knew he would enjoy being encased in her arms as he entered her. The thought distracted him of what he should have been more focused on. He should be focusing on nothing else, but what needed to physically happen between them. He was told by his Master that he needed to finish with her quickly, but Tien thought. What if he allowed himself to indulge in her, and she in him, no one else needed to know the secrets between a wife and her husband?

Mochi could hear rustling and knew he was pulled away at his loin cloth. And when his touch returned, his hands cupped her the back of her thighs and pulled her down to him. She felt him settle between them and then she felt it. His manhood touched her lips and she jumped. She was not prepared for this, she did not fully understand what was about to happen. And from what she had heard before she needed to prepare herself for an unrelenting pain.

His hands pressed her to remain still and he allowed his tip to enter her. "This will hurt," he said and he pressed himself and her hands cupped his shoulders, bracing herself for the pain as he thrust himself down and into her. But he felt her relax beneath him, and although her hips were shifting to try and accustom herself to his size, he felt no pain in her. He looked at her and her lips were parted, her head pressed back into the pillows, as small mewling sounds came from her. "Tien," she called out. "Why…?" Sure it hurt, but it was not a searing pain, instead it was a pressure of his size that caused her to feel too full. The pain was an annoyance, not pain. Tien lifted himself enough to see there was no blood from their joining and he shook his head. "You have been with…another man?" he said and she finally stiffened beneath him. He watched as she shook her head, confused. "I don't understand…"

He pulled himself away and emptied her. His hand caught her arm, yanking her up to rip the sash from her eyes. And he almost regretted doing so. Tears. Tears swam in her eyes and she whispered, "I don't understand." She repeated herself and when she felt her tears burning her eyes she looked away from him, pulling her legs beneath her. Tien said, "You should have a maiden head." She nodded. "I know that, but, why?" He watched her gulp. "Am I dirty? I have never-" She stopped herself and Tien knew then, she spoke the truth. Her embarrassment her confusion revealed her inexperience.

And with that knowledge he knew he could not contain himself. He caught her up and pressed her back down to the futon and she winced as he caught up her leg, pulling it up and over his hip as he reentered her. Her hands caught themselves around his strong biceps and held onto him. "Ah…Tien please, your size-!" He arched a brow and watch her words stick in her mouth as he thrust his hips into a deep arc. "Is my size too much for you?" he pondered. She bit into her lip and her eyes looked away from his. She shook her head. His mood changed when he saw her bashfulness. She could feel the change in him as he continued his assault deep within her.

He felt her insides suckle him in ways he had not experienced before. She was tight, confining, so much so he knew there was no need to prove her innocence. His hands pulled her hands away from him, and he stretched her arms high above her head, pinning them there. He felt a tight coil inside of himself and it seemed to control his movements and he knew then that yes, he could lose himself within a woman. And he braced himself, his movements became quicker and more defined.

Until finally, her insides tightened even more upon him, and he heard her cry out and beneath him she trembled and her back arched as she fell into her climax and soon after he took sank into her and came. Mochi felt her body still reeling from the overbearing pleasure she had felt suddenly explode from her. She looked to Tien and stiffened beneath him.

He had remained still above her and breathed in and out of his nose. She knew by the look in his eyes, and the touch of his still hardened manhood that he was not done with her. His strong arms released her wrists and pulled her up, pressing himself back into her and she was still too sensitive. She moaned and he caught her long legs and wrapped them up around his lean waist. He had trained enough with the others to know that she could sit upon him and he could watch every last moment of pleasure cross her face.

She felt her chest tighten. "Tien," she whispered, "please." He cupped the nape of her neck and said, "Please hold onto me." Her hands clasped themselves around his neck and she eased back at an angle that caused her pelvis bone to press down and tightened herself around him. He could not stop the slight moan fell past his own lips. Her insides had confirmed to him and were snug against him.

His hands cupped her hips and rolled them down into him and she could feel the rhythm that he wished for her to match. And so, in her courage she carefully ground her hips down to his and swiveled inexpertly, she felt him stop beneath her.

"Mochi…stop," he whispered and she knew he would stop her, until she said, "Why do you feel so good?" His eyes widened and he suddenly remembered what Mercenary Tao had said. _You will understand the weakness of a man._ This girl was proof of his own weakness towards her mother. He knew that Tao only wished for her to provide him an heir. And he knew she was trapped into this arranged marriage, so why then? Could she look upon him with such hope?

He would not waver, and she still had her arms hooked around his neck. And he saw her beautiful violet eyes widen as his hands lowered to cup her hips and he knocked his hips up into her, while his other thumb pinned the small knot of nerves where their sexes met.

She felt herself turn crimson and as she looked at him she saw his gaze had emptied once more. Gone away was his curiosity, instead he was focused, and she released her hands and cupped his face. "I am not, ah…what you want…I'm sorry." He came, his hot seed poured up into her and she had not climaxed as she had before. Clearly his mind had left their joining and she eased up and away from him.

She rose and walked, with the mix of her wetness and his seed dripping from her hot canal of pleasure. He watched as she turned on the shower within her home and she turned, bowing, before she eased herself down to the floor and bowed to him. "Husband, please take the time to rinse yourself first while the water is warm." He was panting, and finally he rose and stood before her. "Rise," he ordered and Mochi could not bring herself to do so. "Please," she said, "Do not allow me to disgrace our joining." Slowly she sat up and he saw it. Her numbness, her emptiness and she remained sitting until he washed himself and as he moved away from the shower, she too, washed herself.

He watched as she slicked her hair away from her face and her legs were still trembling as she rinsed and washed herself and then she eased out and saw he had dressed in a fresh tunic and pants and she caught up a tunic and slipped it over her body. And then, one-by-one she blew out the soft candles and he heard her dress herself in the darkness of her small home before she joined him under the covers of what was now their futon. They fell into a light slumber, for every time the other moved the other would awaken. Mochi gulped as she slipped onto her side and finally pulled her pillow to herself and held it to her as if it were her partner. After all, her pillows had always been there for her and ever so slowly her body finally relaxed and sleep washed over her.

She slept, finally, until…

Until she felt the sun peering through the far window and she winced lightly and then froze. Tien's arm was thrown across her, pinning her to the futon and she scrambled to sit up, but his hand curled further around her waist. She moved too quickly, her thighs and her hips hurt and she felt herself gasp out in pain. Only then did Tien's eyes ease open and she stared awkwardly down at him. She watched realization wave across his face and then he sat up so quickly and his eyes widened at the sight of her sitting in merely her tunic, with it pooled up around her hips. Mochi felt a blush stain her cheeks and she quickly shot up and pulled her robe back over herself, shielding herself from him and then she froze as she heard a knock at her door.

She knew her father waited on the other side. She rose on shaking legs and then her knees trembled and she felt them give way beneath her. She felt tears well in her eyes as she realized what her joining with Tien had caused. It revealed to her the pleasure between a man and a woman and her body was exhausted from what had happened. This was what her father warned her of. That she could not allow herself to falter due to lust and pleasure.

Her head rose as the door opened and her privacy was invaded as her father and uncle stepped into her modest home and shut the door behind them. She carefully rose to her knees and bowed low.

She kept her face tucked down and heard, "You have consummated your marriage?" The question was directed at Tien and she heard him rise and kneel beside, bowing. "Yes Master," he replied. Tao nodded and Shen arched a brow as his eyes saw faint bruises along Mochi's wrists. "Brother, may I request that they be allowed the day to themselves? A wedding gift from me?" Shen pondered and Tao arched a brow before he nodded and left the home.

Mochi felt more tears well in her eyes as she eased her head up to peek up at her uncle and before he left he whispered. "You must rest child," he said and he left them. Mochi sat up straight and Tien saw in her eyes worry and then ever so slowly for the first time, he saw true tears fall from her eyes. He reached for her and when her head turned to look at him, he paused. She licked her lips and whispered, "I do not need your comfort." Carefully she rose, and eased back down to the futon and said, "Please allow me to sleep a bit more." And he knew then, that last night she had expected him to take her as he wished. Her uncle had prepared her. He allowed her to sleep and within the next few hours as she rested he dressed and left her to speak with Master Shen.


	9. Chapter 10

**MOCHI** rose to begin another day and after she opened her home door, she thrust a hand out and caught the face of her intruder. She shoved them back as she leaned in and hooked her foot behind their ankle and toppled them. Her movements were silent, deadly and below her, her attacker fell. Naijin sat beneath her and she arched a brow at him. "What?" He smiled for her. "I came to walk you to the school," he reasoned and she eyed him and he rose. "Why?" He smiled at her. "It is rumored your ex-husband is here, staying in the main house." She leaned against the door frame and eyed him with an arched brow now. "So you did not come to walk me to the school?" she groused and his eyes widened, she had easily caught him in his lie. "Eh…"

"I have chores to do," she groused as she shut her door behind her and then he walked with her. "So, it's true?" he asked and she said, "Yes. He is here. But he was my uncle's former student. He came for him," she lied. But it may have not have been a lie at all, she had not seen Tien for almost a whole day since her uncle pulled him away. She had risen the day before after the dream that haunted her all day and truly the only time she saw him, he was walking the grounds with her uncle and in passing their eyes had met one another and then looked away.

She and Naijin walked down the large hill and out to the arena where students were gathering for their morning instruction from Naijin. Mochi said, "Please do not come to my home like that again." Naijin stiffened at the lowness of her voice and quickly bowed. He said, "Yes Master Pai Pai." She arched a brow at the title and turned away to pick up her broom and continue her chores as she did every morning. The students addressed her and bowed and she nodded to them.

But she could sense Naijin had something to say to her. She swept though as she spoke. "What is it you wish to say Naijin?" He gulped, but said, "I could marry you before the tournament." She froze as did the students around them and her wide eyes looked at him before she laughed. "Why? You are already in line to become the master after myself, no matter who my husband were to become." Her stomach had dropped at his words. And almost caused a panic.

"That is why, why you wouldn't marry me?" he asked. She turned away and said over her shoulder, "Because the tournament is in two days' time and you should respect my father's and uncle's wishes for they are the former masters." He challenged, "But you are the Master now." She arched a brow and faced him once more, holding her broom straight. "You have the power to change this, all of this," he said and she titled her head and said, "You lack honor and respect Naijin, it is another reason as to why I deny your proposal." She began to sweep once more. "When you compete in the tournament, and if you win, you will prove yourself. It is a challenge and a test. My husband must be strong to protect me or," she paused and her eyes flicked up seeing Tien walking towards them. She finished, "Or to take me away."

She moved away from the courtyard, and to avoid Tien, she ordered, "And as Master, I have decided to allow the students time off to themselves, whether they train or sleep is up to them." Hoots and hollers sound and Naijin glared at her, and went after her as she set her broom aside to leave. He walked after her, following her and then a presence made himself known.

Tien stood before her and Mochi's head rose to look at him and she stiffened seeing the dark look in his eyes. Surely they had not seen him move with such speed, for he had been behind them. Naijin paused, but said, "The tournament is soon. Do you really think _he_ will marry you?" Mochi felt her heart stop, but she remained collected and cool. Her hand shot out and caught Naijin in his side and Tien's eyes widened. They had come to the top of the hill, just near her home and Naijin winced, and said, "I would marry you now, before the tournament Mochi." He huffed in a good breath and straightened himself. "Where the hell did your attack come from?" he complained as he rubbed his side. She was still far quicker than he was.

She slowly looked back at him. "You need to watch your tongue young man," she said firmly and he shuddered at the sudden quiet of her threatening voice. Naijin quickly bowed and said, "He does not deserve a woman like you." Mochi's hands tightened and before she could speak, Tien spoke. He said, "I never deserved her, I earned her." Naijin blushed madly and he said, "You could marry me and I would never ask anything of you Mochi." She nodded, "I know. And I would give you nothing even if you asked." She looked away and said properly, "You will have to compete like anyone else."

"Even him?" Her eyes widened once more and she looked at Naijin before she arched her brow once more. "Even him." Naijin asked, "And what if he doesn't?" She shrugged, playing her worry away, "Then I suppose you must defeat all the others." Naijin looked as her and rushed up behind her, and Tien stiffened as he watched Naijin brushed away her hair and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "But you still hope for him?" She turned her face to look at him and merely shrugged, her sad smile taunted him. "He will never love me," she said. "So it is not much different from me marrying you." She said it so simply that Naijin sighed and his touch moved away from her. But he reached for her once more and soon found himself lying flat on his back, with his world spinning. Tien stiffened as he saw her actions just before the result. She had brought her arm up, curled the back of her hand into the nape of Naijin's neck and her leg came up, thrusting her foot into the back of his shoulder blades as she pulled him down by at her hand. And then, Naijin thrust himself up from the grass, his face rolled with dirt and said, "You fight dirty Mochi!" She arched a brow, and said, "You know you are stronger than I am, but you still allow your guard to fall. How can you justify asking me to marry you if you cannot even protect yourself?" He growled out, "Because I shouldn't have to guard myself against my future wife!" And with that he turned away and left them.

Tien watched the young man go and saw Mochi turn to walk to her home and Tien quietly followed after. "You did not have to be so forceful to him," he said, after thinking about how he had punched Yamcha. She scoffed, and said, "Men of his generation in this day and age rush into choices, they know nothing about." He followed her until she came upon her home and opened the back door. Tien smiled, trying to lighten the tension. He whispered to her, "You look tired 'Ricegirl', you probably could not keep up with a man nine years younger than you." She faced him her brow arched as she heard the nickname he had given her so many years ago. He reached out to her though and her eyes widened as he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen from her high bun. She moved out of his reach and tucked it behind her ear. Of course she looked tired. Ever since Tien's return, she had not had a single good night's sleep.

She also had not slept well, because she knew the townspeople would soon arrive, as well as the vendors for the tournament. Soon, the school would be filled with an audience and contestants who wished to fight for her hand. Her brow furrowed though as the wind gently caressed her face. She looked at him. He changed the subject before they could ever speak about it. "I saw you sweeping, I know you could easily brush the leaves away with your ki…" he said softly. "Or you would make a student do it." She felt a small smile curl her lips as she said, "I like a routine." He nodded. "You like to keep a routine," he said. He saw her go to walk past him.

He said, "I do plan to compete." She stopped and shook her head. "Why?" she felt herself say. He shrugged and said, "To prove that I am stronger than that kid." She cursed herself for being hopeful. "Good luck," she said softly as she walked to her home and eased inside. He followed after her though and he knew her doors were never locked. He saw she was surprised that he had followed her and she looked at him with a glare. "Leave," she ordered. His eyes narrowed at her. "You do not wish for me to compete." It was a statement, an accusation, and it invoked no response from her. Until she said, "Most of the men competing wish to marry me. They are not a man I have already once married."

"You will allow your life to be controlled all over again?" he asked. She scoffed at him and slowly turned away from him. She traced a hand along the small counter beside her and said, "I have always been controlled. I have never been given a choice." Her head bowed. "I lived the life of an assassin, paid, and ordered. And for once I will allow a man to choose to marry me. How is that anyway of being controlled?" She peered over him just over her shoulder, telling him, "To you it must seem as if I am controlled, but it is not bad to wish for someone to love me and my faults." He countered, "Do they know of your faults?" She stopped. She smiled, "Of course. You really think a blind man would willingly fight for the daughter of a mercenary? That many of the fighters are not the sons or daughters of the people I have killed?"

She moved away from the kitchenette counter and to her front door, but Tien came up behind her and pulled her to him. She whipped around on him, glaring. "What do you think-" She gulped back her words as his hand curled around her waist and pressed her into the wall just behind the door. He stepped closer to her and he slowly brought up his hands and pressed them onto either side of her, caging her there. _Stay quiet…_ he murmured at her. Then, too quickly, her front door flung open. Her eyes went wide and Tien remained still above her, shielding her, keeping her still. "Mochi?" Her mother. She stiffened and Chouko poked her head inside and at the seam where the door and wall met Mochi could see her looking around before her mother arched her brow and shook her head. "I was sure Naijin said she was home…" Chouko looked once more around the empty home and then shrugged and shut the door.

Mochi and Tien heard her call out, "Naijin she is not home! She probably went into town!" And with that Chouko shut the door. And Mochi had not realized she was holding her breath until it all came out in a rush. She pressed her hand to her chest and the other touched him. Bracing herself up as her head felt light from the sudden adrenaline rush. She pushed Tien away from her. She let out sigh and ran her hands through her long hair. Tien looked at her, and wanted to brush his fingers through her hair, for her father had always forced her to keep it short. She said, "What was that for?" He responded, "If you're caught alone with me I will be disqualified." Her hands tightened into tight fists as his smile teased her.

"Why are you here?" she groused and he shook his head. She reminded him of the man he used to be, and it seemed to clash with who he was now. However, he found he had come to enjoy teasing her and seeing what would rile her up. "Because I want to be here," he said. He pressed himself closer to her once more. Her eyes widened at the closeness of him and she gulped when he backed her into the wall once more. "Why did you not fight me?" he asked and her purple violet eyes met his. Emotion flashed through them and she licked her petite lips before she responded, "It's the same as when you saw me at the tournament. I can't stop you." His eyes widened and he reared away from her. She was still afraid of him, no matter how well she held herself, or how flat she could be, she was still fearful of him. "You should leave," she whispered. She turned away, but he went against his better judgement and caught her up. And before she could protest he leaned his head in and kissed her cheek. She stiffened and pulled quickly away and touched her face.

"What-" He saw a blush stain her face, a blush he had never seen before. He knew then that the rather innocence gesture she expressed, that he had caught her off guard. She looked up at him and he caught his arms around her, encasing her, until his hands crossed just around her back. She covered her face with her hands, shielding herself from him.

 _You are still so innocent Ricegirl,_ he teased. Mochi looked down between them and shook her head. _Not innocent, I am too hopeful…_

 _How so?_ he pondered. This time, her head moved up to look at him and she said, "Because I wish you loved me." She felt him stiffen above her and she pulled away. She closed herself off to him once more. "Please Tien, leave before the tournament," she said softly. She eased out of his arms, and walked to the back door once more, she peered out the window next to it. He walked after her and just before his hand touched the doorknob he said, "I would gladly defeat all of those men if it meant we could live our lives over again." Her eyes widened and she said, "We can't." And with that she opened the door and went to leave, but he refused her to do so.

He was upon her within moments. "Enough!" he groused before he caught her at her waist and hauled her into her home. Her eyes went wide and she smacked her hands against him, trying to get him to drop her and she yelled at him. "Tien Shinhan you will pu~u~utt me~e~e down NOW!" And then he did. Her eyes went wide with shock, but she fell into the soft cushions of her bedding and she scrambled to flip herself over, but she stopped dead seeing Tien begin to unravel his sash from around his waist. She gaped at him. "Wh-what are you do-doing?!" He looked upon her as he dropped his sash to the floors beneath them. "Enough stalling," he said, "you were my wife. And I will prove my worth now, just as I did then."

She gulped and shot up to her knees, bowing her face to the floor. "Please Tien," she felt emotion strike her, causing her words to cease. She could only keep herself in this position for she could not bring herself to rise and look at him again. She knew if she did she would surely allow him anything he wished. She heard the rustling of his clothes and saw just as his tunic fell away. "Why do you not look at me?" he asked and she finally found her words. Her eyes slipped shut into a wince. "I will do what has been requested of me and out of respect for my uncle I wish you will do the same," she explained.

He looked at her and was at a loss for words. True as it was that he wished to come to her, to be selfish with her, to lay with her. And yet, she was still proposing him to leave. Out of respect. He sighed and eased down to her and his hand cupped her face and pulled her up to look at him. Her eyes were pressed tightly closed and he asked, "Do you wish for me to leave you," he paused, "again?" She did not open her eyes, but did have an answer. "I don't want to watch you leave again," she admitted softly. His eyes widened. His touch left her and he understood then. She had requested him to leave, not because she did not care, or because she wished to marry someone else. It was because she was afraid. He eased to her and brushed his lips across her cheek, he knew then he still loved her. And whether or not she would admit it, he assumed she too still loved him. Some part of her broken soul still loved him.

He moved away and his hand cupped her face. Her eyes still shut, and he felt her press her face into his large hand. And just as her eyes opened he pulled back. His need for her was gone for the moment. He stood before her, she sat before him, looking at him with those iris flower eyes and he caught up his clothes and went to leave.

Mochi bowed her head and just before he left he paused in her doorway. "Mochi," he called, her head rose to look at him, "I will fight in that tournament, and I will defeat every man, woman, or beast if that is what you require," he said softly, "not for your hand, but for your freedom." Her eyes widened and tears welled in them as he shut the door and finally left. She pressed her fingers into her cheek where he had kissed her. His kisses were so loving now. And she remembered how it had been to be married to him. She would train, he would train and then they would join one another each and every night. And upon each night he would take her as a husband would take his wife, but he never said such sweet words like he had just then.


	10. Chapter 11

**(FLASHBACK)**

 **MOCHI** sighed and huffed through her training and her father demanded. "Again girl!" She groaned and rose up by her arms and then her feet slowly drug themselves up to force her to stand. Her body was slowly becoming slack and exhaustion was setting in from her father's extreme training. She waved her arms before her and took a fighting stance and then once more her father came after her. She zipped back, and then dove at him, and he blocked. He took his chance to attack and she reared her head back barely avoiding it.

She took her chance too. Her foot shot up and for once in their training today she caught him. Her foot took a hard blow to the side of his head and then she pushed all her weight into it, forcing his shoulder down, forcing him to take a knee to stop her. Her eyes met his and then she knew he had seen the amusement in her eyes. For his eyes flashed with anger and he shot up and blasted her.

She flew away from him and her breath had left her. Her heavy lidded eyes weakly reopened and she could barely sit up against the column beside her. She looked at him, saw her father tilt his head and he reminded her. "Remember you are nothing," he said, and then arched a brow, "and I have made the choice to bar you from training from this point on." Her eyes went wide and he waited for her rebuttal, but when none came he smiled. "It is finally good to see that you know when you are broken," he said. And with that he left her.

Mochi would not allow his words to deter her. Not training meant she no longer had to worry of becoming with child and wounding her pregnancy. She sighed and carefully lifted herself up and eased away from her father's private courtyard and made her way towards the pond not far from the main house. She stiffened hearing footsteps behind her and she whipped around to face her attacker.

From the shadows the Crane Hermit revealed himself, holding a silk wrapper. Her eyes widened and she finally felt her chest's tightness lessen. He came to her, his arms outstretched and she could feel herself almost collapse with gratitude into them. He held her, and said, "Let us get you clean." She nodded and he helped her to the pond's edge and he took a seat at the grass with his back facing her as she eased into the cool water.

"I see he was rather ruthless this evening," Shen said and Mochi nodded. "Yes," she agreed. Unbeknownst to her, Shen had also brought Tien, but he remained out of sight for Mochi's privacy. And he stood, calmly listening. Mochi floated out to the deeper water and she said, "Uncle, he has barred me from training." Shen nodded. "He mentioned he would," he noted and Tien's brow furrowed. "He truly wishes for you to be with child," Shen said and Mochi sighed.

"I do not know what I could do more," she said. Shen arched a brow. "What do you mean?" She stretched her arms out to her legs and floated for a moment before answering. "Tien is still very distant from me," she said, "I had thought once I was married I would know who my husband was." Tien went to walk out then froze hearing his master's voice. "Do you think that you do not please him?" Shen called and Tien's eyes widened hearing Mochi. "I do not have an answer, for Tien has had no complaints towards me," she reasoned. Shen said, "Then tell me what you really mean." Mochi felt a wry smile curl her lips and she scrubbed her dirty skin and her bruised face. She swam to the shallows and as she was dripping dry she took up the silk wrapper and covered herself. She sat before her uncle and he took up one of her arms, while Tien peeked out at them, and began generously massaging her arm before he switched to the other one.

The pressure of his hands, and the heaviness of his touch made her feel as if he were coursing magic into her sore muscles. "Well?" he pressed. Her eyes met his and she smiled, a rare smile, that Tien could not see for she had her back to him. "I think he will never love me," she said. "I was too hopeful." Shen's touch left her and she sat before him and then slowly rose. "I suppose it is true that you are the only one who loved me," she said quietly. His hand touched hers and he said, "You are easy to love." Emotion choked her and she pressed a kiss to his knuckles before she finally moved away and headed to her home.

Shen rose and watched her, calling out to Tien, "You will need to beat her home. If you wish to see her vulnerable." Tien nodded as he pulled himself from the shadows. Shen added, "I will never allow you to see her like this again." Tien nodded and then Shen nodded and Tien took off towards the small home he shared with her. Just as she was slipped up the hill, he moved to the front door and eased inside.

Mochi had been returning home late every day for the past week and he had, every night, pretended he was resting when really he was waiting for her to return. She would shower, then crawl into the bed and sleep. And he would be gone before she would awaken. They had not seen one another in days. But tomorrow was Sunday, the school's rest day. He heard her open the back door and her eyes rose to look at him. They widened for a moment before her gaze saw he had lit her candles throughout the home. "I did not think you would still be awake," she said looking at them. Their soft glow was inviting and warm and she felt a smile curl her lips. "I was training late with Master Shen," he reasoned. She nodded and said, "I just came from the pond. If I may shower first?"

"Yes," he said. He watched her then as he began unknotting his sash. She walked to the standalone shower and brought the water to spray from the large sunflower showerhead. He saw her bend to test the warmth of the water and he had not noticed how her robe clung to her like a second skin until just then. The view of her backside brought his blood to a full boil. And she must have sensed the change in him, for she rose and looked at him. "Tien…?"

Without words he walked to her and as he did so, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then, as he came closer to her his hands pulled at her robe. She stiffened as he pulled it away from her body. "I'm…" she gulped. He looked at her. Bruises decorated her entire left side while her shoulder was scraped, and upon her throat he saw a faint handprint. And for the first time he felt protective over her. Although he had requested her father not raise another hand to her, he did not listen. Anger sparked within him, but then her hands rose to cup his face. "Thank you for lighting my candles," she whispered.

His anger moved away from him and he looked at her. Her head bowed then and she turned away and slipped the robe fully from herself. Dropping it away. Upon her back he saw more bruising and cuts and he slipped out of his clothes. She held her back to him, and he pressed himself into the shower with her. The fit was a bit tight, nevertheless she turned to face him.

"What are-" His strong hands lifted her up in the tight space and her heart began to race when he leaned down to her and kissed her. He pulled from her, saw her wide eyes, and knew then, this was his moment to prove to her….he did care. It may not be love. But, she was his and he was hers. This time there was no one forcing these actions upon them. He merely hoped she wished for this. He surprised her by lifting her and bracing her up against the cold tile of the shower. She clasped her hands onto his shoulders as his head lowered to brush his face along her breasts. He nipped at the thin flesh and his mouth took up her soft breast and her head fell back. "Ah…"

"Little Ricegirl, you've vexed me," he groused at her and she stiffened at the sound of the sudden endearment if that was one would call it. He lowered her hips to his she braced herself for his length. She was so small, and he knew he would not last as he had before, if he didn't brace himself. She saw the black look of his eyes and her heart sped up. He pressed himself up into her, pulling her down hard. She felt her teeth bite into her lip as she felt the deepness of his movement. "Tien…I didn't mean, ah, to…" He felt a smile curl his lips, breaking his focused expression. He leaned to her and kissed her once more. Never had he allowed himself to indulge, but here he was, ravishing a woman, a girl, Mochi…his wife. He wanted to eat her alive.

One arm curled around the small of her back, while the other fell about her shoulders, holding her closely. "Say it again…" The water poured over them and she repeated herself, "I didn't mean to." He merely chuckled and her wide eyes looked at him. He eased back to brush his thumb along her bottom lip and said, "My name, please Mochi." She looked at him and was so very baffled. Yes, of course, this felt wonderful. But, he had never spoken so personal to her. She gulped as emotion gripped her. He looked upon her pleadingly. She curled her hand around the back of his neck and leaned up to him, while rolling her hips back down onto him. A movement she knew he enjoyed. His eyes closed, concentrating and every so cautiously she whispered, "Tien…please…"

He pulled himself out of her and her legs fell, shaking and he braced himself above her. Mochi's brow furrowed as she looked up at him. "Do you," she gulped, "not wish to finish with me?" His bowed head fell up and she swallowed. Hard. He caught her hand and pulled her out of the shower to practically drag her to their bed. He pulled her beneath him and he kissed her cheek, suckled at her throat and within moments reentered her and she felt her back arch. He had his legs folded beneath himself and his hands rolled her hips and then he struck up into her and she felt her eyes roll as she came. His arms held her close, keeping her safe from falling away from him.

When her eyes had fluttered open once more, he was watching her and finally, he laid behind her. Holding her in a position that was almost too personal. But even through her blushes, he entered her. This time…it was different. He was slowly moving in and out of her. His hands carefully guided her hips back to his and each time he would pull away, he would pull until his tip would tease her until settling into her once more. The pace was slow, torturous, but was so loving and warm. As he came his head sank to her shoulder, in exhaustion. They both fell into a deep slumber. And she fell asleep for the first time in his arms.


	11. Chapter 12

**MOCHI** eased out of her home to walk over to the main house for dinner and as she walked through the kitchens she froze at the sound of voices. Her mother was in the kitchen and quietly said, "He invited himself. Brought some of his father's wine." Mochi felt her toes curl, after she said, "Do you need help?" Chouko grinned, and said, "Go get them girlie." Mochi straightened her shoulders and walked into the dining room.

Her eyes gathered Shen and Tien were sitting with Naijin. She smiled for them. "Gentlemen," she said. She took a seat at the round table and took in a deep breath in her nose and out through her mouth. Two bottles of wine sat upon the table, one already half drunk and she looked up at Tien. _I do not drink,_ he confirmed and she caught up a glass and before she could pour it for herself Naijin caught up a bottle and poured her a hearty glass. She eyed him and took a long gulp of the sweet wine.

She decided then she would be patient. "Your father will not be joining us?" she asked and Naijin shook his head. "He had already left for town, he is with my mother," he answered. _Does he often show up to dinner uninvited?_ Tien asked and Mochi pulled her elbow up and rest her chin in her hand, her physical attention was placed upon Naijin as he spoke. She retorted, _You mean like you did? Yes. He feels entitled as he is our main trainer._ Tien's eyes widened and she saw his hand tighten upon the tabletop. She merely smiled and took another sip of wine. Her mood was different from when he had left her earlier. What changed? And then his eyes looked at Naijin and he knew her perturbed disposition was because of him.

Tien decided then if she wished to be petty he too could play at her game, if she was going to take out her anger out on him. _Is he one of the many men you slept with? Is that why he irritates you so much?_ Mochi choked and coughed and Shen frowned. "Are you okay?" She nodded and wiped her lips as her mother brought out food and set it before them. "Tonight we feast, the tournament is so close!" she said happily and Mochi's eyes slowly looked away from Naijin and over at Tien. _He is not._ Her answer made him laugh and he saw upon her face a look of…could it be that his words had hurt her?

 _Surely you enjoyed another woman's arms,_ she said. She began serving herself food and when her plate was full she took another drink of wine and Tien said, _I remained ever faithful to you,_ it was an almost truth. He never laid with Launch, but he did enjoy sharing a bed with her to sleep next to a woman, it was blissful. _You were celibate and dedicated yourself to your training, that is very clear. But faithful to me? There are plenty of night women you spent your days with,_ she taunted and her eyes told him she knew him far better than he remembered.

Naijin said, "Tien have you decided to compete?" Tien finished his bite and the table went quiet. He smiled and shrugged, before saying, "Yes, I have decided I will compete."

"Due to our conversation earlier?" Naijin pondered and Tien shook his head. "No it is truly a selfish reason. I have not attended a martial arts tournament in quite some time. I look forward to seeing how far my training had taken me." Mochi felt her fiery hope fall to a flicker. She finished her glass of wine and her eyes met her uncle's. He shifted and picked up the bottle of wine and she nodded. He topped her glass off. Tien's third eye watched her and she quickly finished that glass without touching much of her food. _You're drinking too quickly._ She eyed him and rolled her shoulders, finding them far more relaxed than they had been before. _Because I wish to use it as an excuse to escape you men._ She sat back then and looked upon her plate of food and finally took another bite for she had not truly began eating.

She felt empty. She knew Tien had enjoyed another woman, it did not hurt that he had. What hurt is that he had enjoyed them, he was allowed pleasure. Anytime she seduced a man, she was always reminded of Tien. He haunted her. And every time, it was her downfall. She had truly never enjoyed a man's company and anytime it came to sleeping with a man she failed to allow them to take charge over her. She would always take the initiative to please them. _It must have been nice being with them…enjoying yourself as you never enjoyed me,_ she said to him. Tien's third eye widened and it did not go unnoticed by Shen.

Mochi smiled at the sound of laughter. Her mother's laughter seemed distant to Mochi and she felt as if she were in a fish bowl, watching the scene that unfolded before her. _And then you choose to come here and remind me of all the pain I felt when you left…_ Her eyes rose to look back at Tien, and he was gaping at her. She sighed and noticed her glass was empty once more. "Uncle," she said and he arched a brow at her, but she said, "Please." And so, he served her a half glass and she slowly sipped at it. Yes, she truly was done after this drink.

 _Stop drinking,_ he ordered and she felt laughter fall past her lips. "Naijin, that is truly funny," she said while telling Tien, _No._ She saw him tense up and Naijin asked, "Are you okay Tien?" Tien's eyes flicked over to the young man who could be no older than he was when he married Mochi. He forced a smile and said, "Of course. I was just eh, thinking about the tournament," he lied and Mochi's laughter sounded once more. Chouko giggled and said, "Well then it seems you two are against one another right?" Another gulp of wine went to Mochi's mouth and this time she could feel her head lighten.

"Yes, it would seem that way, but Tien may have an unfair advantage seeing as he was married to her," Naijin laughed and Tien could feel Mochi pull away from them. She was withdrawn, although her expression fooled the others at the table. He knew she was reserving herself, for she closed herself off to even him. He knew she knew how to act this way for her father had trained her to leave a situation mentally if watched as she snapped herself back into their conversations.

He noticed she was staring at Naijin and his brow furrowed. She watched him and knew Naijin was far too young for her to look upon him with need, and she knew his eyes never hid his wanton to be with her. She saw her glass was empty once more and Naijin looked at her then at her glass and smiled. He caught the bottle and Tien stiffened before Shen placed a hand over her glass and said, "That is enough Naijin, if I did not know better your wine is far stronger than it has been before." Naijin chuckled and set the wine aside. "Father said it may knock you back," he reasoned. Shen looked at Mochi and asked, "You are alright?" She smiled aloofly at her uncle and waved a hand. "Yes…thank you. I believe I, eh, am done." Naijin smiled and eased closer to her. "It is not often that you allow yourself to drink Mochi." She nodded and watched as Naijin's lips parted to ask, "Are you sure you do not want more?" She waved her hand once more. "No thank you."

Her eyes were slow to look back over at Tien and she knew his hard, glassy onyx eyes were not happy with her. _Stop looking at me like that,_ she groused. _You should have stopped when I told you to,_ he retorted and she scoffed. _Why didn't you?_ she challenged. His eyes widened as he knew she was hinting at the night he left. _That is not fair,_ he said and she felt laughter fall past her lips and all eyes fell upon her and she covered her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry," she said and then another giggle bubbled past her lips. _Nothing is fair,_ she giggled at him.

Yes, truly she had drank enough. She turned to her uncle and bowed her head. "Please excuse me," she said and Shen arched a brow and said, "Tien will you see her home?" Naijin's eyes widened and Shen's eyes met the boy's. He knew not to trust a young man with a woman he wished to lay with. And Mochi countered, "I do not need your pity." Tien stiffened at those words and she rose and calmly walked away, but Tien quickly followed after her. She made it safely through the kitchen and then he saw her stumble down the steps towards her home. She touched the door just as Tien came to her and carefully she turned to face him and laughed at him. "You're still acting like his dog," she taunted and he would have none of her words. He pressed her door open and as she fell back, he caught an arm about her waist and kicked her door shut with the heel of his shoe.

Her head spun and finally the full amount of her quick drinking hit her. "Why, do you," a hiccup, "treat me so oddly?" His brow furrowed. She laughed at him and her head tilted to look at him, she was not drunk enough that her speech would slur, for that she was thankful. But it gave her liquid courage to say to him, words she only thought. "You tell me you will fight for my freedom, but then, act as if I am nothing to you. So why then will you fight?" He looked over her, saw her flushed face, her hair slipping from her bun and she finally said something that hurt him. She asked, "Are you here to use me…like they did? Only to leave again?"

"Are you truly that loyal to him?" he asked. His touch left her and she staggered away from him and her knees buckled and she fell to the futon. He expected her to snap at him, instead she laughed and her head fell back to look up at him. From where she sat he was a mighty man. And strong and powerful. Truly admirable. "You know why I left," he said and she nodded, and said, "You were given your freedom, you really think I need someone to give me mine? I returned here willingly, just as you have." His eyes widened and she said, "My father wished for me to return, and because he is," she paused, "my father, I returned."

She laughed through the sudden tears she felt burn her eyes. "You would think I would hate him, but, when I came here he was dying. He was no longer a Mercenary, he was merely a man. And I would trade anything to enjoy the last days I had with him again." Tien's wide eyes looked at her and again, she said words that chipped away at him. "Mochi," he whispered. She shot a hand up, stopping him.

"Did you really think I never loved you?" she asked softly. Her eyes lowered and her head bowed for her to look into her lap. She slowly let her eyes meet Tien's through long lashes, wet lashes from tears that were yet unfallen. Tien stepped up to her and his mouth parted to say something until he stopped. She sat there and he stared at her. She looked at him with eyes that were hazy. She looked frazzled and heartbroken. She had been drinking. Something that none of the Crane students were permitted to do. But he knew, she was no longer a student here. Instead, she was treated like a pawn in a chess game.

He lowered himself to sit before her and said, "I came here to see you. Not knowing what I would do once I got here." He was honest with her, no more games, no more teasing. His eyes looked at her and she said softly, "Please go before I ask you to stay." He rose and she rose with him, with her last few ounces of sobriety. They came to her door and before she could open it to him, he pulled her around and held her. "You must believe that I did not spend a single day not thinking about you," he said.

And again, she heard footsteps headed towards her house, but Tien's hands pressed behind her. Holding the door tightly shut and she said, "May I ask for something?" But he already knew what it was. He lowered his head to hers and she eased up to him and kissed him. Her mouth opened to his and her hands closed themselves around his neck, pulling him further down. And he could taste the wine upon her lips and she tasted like sweet berries and his tongue touched hers just as a voice was heard.

"Mochi?" Naijin called.

 _That damn kid…_ he cursed and Mochi watched as Tien pulled away and she said, "Go through the back door." He knocked his nose to hers and said, "I hope you do not kill me for allowing you to kiss me." She blushed and finally he left her and she opened the door to Naijin. The young man looked at her, and tried peering over her shoulder. "Yes?" He arched a brow. "Shen was wondering where Tien was," he reasoned and Mochi knocked her head up to the main house. "He left shortly after getting me inside." Naijin's brow furrowed and finally he nodded and said, "Well, goodnight Mochi." She nodded and quietly shut her door and felt herself slip to her bedding and she tried something she had not done before.

 _Tien…?_

A pause. She wondered if she was too far from him. She sighed and rolled to her bed and curled herself up into a ball and as she floated off to sleep she thought. _I have always loved you…_

And Tien sat upon his bed and his mind had clearly heard her. He let out a rough sigh and cupped his hands against his face. Was he really competing for her hand in marriage? Would he marry her…again? And did he love her? He still did not know the answer. Surely he had loved her when he was younger, it was why he was burdened when he had first left the school. He heard a knock come to his bedroom door and he rose to answer it.

Shen stood before him and said, "May I come in?" Tien stepped aside and shut the door. Shen sighed and looked upon his former student and said hard words to say, "If you win I wish for you to take her away." Tien's eyes widened and Shen continued. "You do not have to marry her, I will not force that upon you a second time. Please, take her away from here." Tien shook his head. "But-"

Shen stopped him. "If you cannot do that, then please pull out of the tournament." And with that Shen left the room and Tien stood within the room motionless and without words to say. The tournament. It reminded him of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He remembered seeing her there…the time her father attacked him. He shut the door and walked to the borrowed bed and sank onto it. He fell back, the heels of his hands rolling into his eyes as he remembered that time.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **TIEN** stated to Tao he had felt pity towards him. But really, it was hatred, anger. His memories of his time at the school and how Tao had treated Mochi so poorly had raced through his mind's eye during that time. And as Tao opened his cannon he remembered, "Go ahead I am not afraid!" And instead of him mortally wounding the mercenary he had rushed him, and socked a hard, precise fist to Tao's abdomen. Tao fell, helpless to the attack and before he fell Tien caught him up over his shoulder. He walked him off of the tournament's stage and towards the Crane Hermit. Shen was gaping in shock as Tien walked towards him and as Tien laid Tao over the short arena wall he said, "He will be asleep like this for a few days. Take him home and never show yourselves to me again. Thank you Master."

"You traitor! You shall not die peacefully I assure you of that!" Shen yelled before he took his brother in his arms and flew away from the crowds and tournament grounds. Tien had not heard the last of his words, his eyes had looked just past him. A woman was looking over her sunglasses at him and he thought, just for a moment it was her. But the glasses fell and she turned away, her hair flowing behind her. He knew it could not be her, she always kept her hair so short. He turned and walked towards the back of the arena to rests. Goku said, "You were great!"

"Thanks," he replied while Krillin added, "The way you handled the super dodan ray was amazing! I was impressed!" Yamcha's hand touched Krillin's shoulder, he said, "That's enough. He needs to be left alone." Tien disappeared into the back rooms of the arena. Later, night had begun to fall and the first day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Tien was deep in thought. The Crane Hermit and Tao had arrived at the tournament trying to take revenge. And his thoughts thought of _her._ He wondered why Mochi had not been with them, and if not, was it because she was afraid to see him. Was she still angry with him? He had not expected the hermit and the mercenary. Surely she too had come with them, after all, it would not be surprising if she too had wanted revenge against him.

Tien had redressed and soon saw Yamcha and Goku head towards him and Goku waved. "Ready to head back to the hotel?" he pondered. Tien's hard eyes had not softened and he nodded. He rose and followed after them, before they met up with Launch and Bulma with Oolong and Puar. Launch ran up to Tien and asked, "Are you okay?!" She must've sneezed because her blue eyes were full of worry. She touched his arm and he forced a smile for her. "I'm alright," he reasoned and his thoughts went back to Mochi. He felt his anger spark and he slipped Launch's touch away and her eyes flickered with hurt. He was filled with bitterness as he knew Mochi must have become an assassin. She was one of her father's best pupils. Launch reminded him of Mochi, merely because she was a woman. She was in no way like Mochi. He knew she cared for him. She worried for him. But he knew he would never allow her any closer than she already was. He also knew his anger just then was not her fault.

They fell in step with the others. Their friends and fighters headed out to the hotel that they were staying at and Tien felt a chill rung through him as they came to a street light. They were all waiting for the street light to change so that they could cross the street. He lifted his head and then, a flash of navy hair caught his attention. A car was parked just at the light, and a woman looked at him over the roof of it. Her violet eyes flashed at him and it was no mistaking it. Mochi was standing just across the street from them.

His eyes went wide. A man escorted her around the car, his hand outstretched with the other guiding her at the small of her back. The light changed and they began crossing. Her eyes slipped away from his intense gaze. She had not been shocked to see him, he knew then she had been the woman he had seen in the crowds. His eyes went wider as he saw her wearing a rather a form fitting dress. It sleeves were cut at a three-quarter length. It cut just above her knees and as she slipped into the low blacked out vehicle. His eyes saw the window was down just as the door closed. Her eyes lifted and just barely met his. He knew then, she saw him just as he saw her.

He announced, "I need to go back to the arena, I need to ask the announcer something." It was a lie, but Goku was naïve and said, "Okay, we will see you back at the hotel!" However, it was Chiaotzu who said, _I saw her too. Please Tien, be safe._ He nodded and turned away, and just as he knew heh was out of sight he rushed across the stands and followed her energy. Soon he came upon the car and watched as it turned left then right and drove through the dusk of the setting sun. He raced after it, following close enough to not lose sight of it and then, it drove up a driveway to another hotel. He eyes watched as she was helped out of the car and she walked, alone, into the hotel.

He took his chance then and sprinted towards the hotel where he focused his thoughts towards her. Listening. He heard her say, "I am on the top floor, room 1582." She checked in with the lobby clerk and he smiled for her, handing her key to the room. Tien felt his hands squeeze into fists and carefully he watched her from his hiding place. The young man behind the desk did not hide when he watched Mochi walk away.

He saw her hips knew how to sway, as her feet were encased in a stark pair of black high heels with a strap about the ankle. He could just barely hear the click and clack of the tall heels. She walked towards an elevator and he looked up at the hotel. He calmly hid in the shadows and came upon the wall of the hotel where he knew he could jump up and scale the walls. He rapidly rose in short time found her. He floated just outside of her room and he saw her walk into it, he floated himself to the balcony and observed as she pulled earrings from her ears and clicked her heels off.

Mochi stretched her arms above her head. He froze and pressed himself tightly against the wall as she walked towards the balcony. He zipped over the railing and floated just below while she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. He listened as a phone rang.

He heard her answer, "Hello? Hm…yes. He was there at the tournament just like we thought. He is definitely a risk." His brow furrowed. She turned away and walked back into the hotel room leaving the door unguarded. He peeked just over the railing and eased onto the balcony once more when he heard her begin the water from the tub. "Yeah, I couldn't find out much." Her words paused as he listened carefully. "I was, well, distracted. The fight was rather exciting," she explained. Another pause. "Yes sir. I'll get the job done. Yes. Yes. Good night." He heard her audibly sigh and could just barely hear her switch the water to the showerhead. He walked warily towards the bathroom and he snuck a quick look into the bathroom. His eyes narrowed then widened when she stepped straight into the shower, dress and all.

He heard a small sigh and then a gasping groan. He saw her silhouette collapse for her to sit into the bottom of the tub. A hand fell out, just past the curtain. It rest against the side of the tub and her soft voice called out to him. "Are you going to come out from your hiding spot Tien?" He stiffened, she knew he was here. He walked into the bathroom without another thought. "What are you doing here?" she called out. Her head peeked out to him and he saw her head was at the bottom of the curtain. "I came to see Master Shen," he said honestly. She laughed softly and her head disappeared back behind the curtain. "Clearly he isn't here," she groused. He walked to her and heard her groan once more. Her shadow lifted herself and he stopped as he watched her hands pull her dress up and over her head. She let it drop with a wet, mushy thud and his eyes widened when she began pulling at bandages from her body. When she finished she swung the curtain back. He jumped. She stood there, her abdomen covered in bruises, her arm held finger prints, while rough scrapes covered her abdomen and shoulders.

She was clad except for her undergarments. Her head tilted back so that her eyes looked at him in amusement. "Don't be so shocked, you should be used to seeing my body mangled like this." She stepped out, dripping wet, and wrung her hair out. Her hair was longer than it had been before, but still, only rest just at her shoulders. He noted that it had been iron straight until she showered and now it was rippled with wavy locks. "Did they…?" he asked and she scoffed, "My father couldn't possibly do this. I may not be as strong as he is, but I am well enough trained to get away."

"What happened?" he whispered and she laughed as she turned away towards the bathroom counter where a robe lay out. She unsnapped her bra and eased out of her underwear before pulling the robe up and covered herself. His eyes widened at the sight of her back. A large tattoo scaled across her backside. A crane with blue eyes stared at him and he asked, "Why did you put that on your skin?" She looked at him within the reflection of the mirror. She answered truthfully, "Because I did not want to show them the scars of my past." Her literal metaphor hardened his eyes, and admitted to him that she had been with other men.

"You enjoy the men you trick?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she turned to lean back against the counter. She looked at him with a small smile. "You are no different from them. You are merely a man who passed through my life."

"Is that how you think of me?" he asked roughly. "Enlighten me, how should I think of you?" she giggled. He walked up to her, and his anger lessened when he saw the look in her eyes. They were now dull. He knew she was used to this, but she had a promise of death towards the others. His hand caught her head and his fingers pressed through her hair. "Do you not think of me as your husband? We are still wed," he whispered. Her lips broadened with another smile.

"Tien," she began, she reached up and her delicate fingers caught just the lip of his sash, "I'm not a child anymore." Her hand yanked him closer and she leaned up. She was just tall enough to touch her lips to his; they met with just a whisper. "Do you wish to use me like you did before?" she softly asked. Her eyes looked up at him and she said, "You can't break me like you did before. I am no longer afraid of you."

How could she ask him if he would use her? And then, she admitted she was not afraid of him. It revealed she was not afraid of death or of pain. Her hand rose to graze her fingers along his cheek and his hand caught her wrist, pinning it just beside their heads. "I am not one of the men you have slept with," he warned. "Do you want to be?" she teased. His eyes widened. She knew he was not used to having her so forceful.

She eased back and pulled herself up to sit fully on the counter. Her legs opened to him and she eased back to lean against the mirror behind her. She took her hands and just barely parted her robe. "Am I too much like the others you have held?" she asked. Her accusation hit hard. He caught the front of the robe and hauled her up to him. _Finally_ , she thought. Their lips met and a burst of lust hit them both. His hands pulled her back and he leaned in, to pick her up and over his shoulder. He rushed her out of the bathroom and towards the bed where he landed her. She felt her heart begin pounding, while her amusement claimed her.

He was rushing this. Which made her realize he did not wish to have her. He could easily have the other woman that had fretted over him. She felt a small amount of guilt; that woman truly care about Tien but, here he was selfishly indulging himself with her. Probably because he knew she would accept him any way unconditionally, as she had done when they had been married. He lowered himself to her and pulled apart the robe, exposing her bruised flesh and her smooth skin. Her breasts were more swollen, and her hips flared into curvy thighs. Curves he knew had not been there before.

He whispered, "Do not think I will stay." She smiled up and him and said, "You'll find I will be the one to leave." His eyes widened for a moment and she asked, "Are you frightened of me? Or curious? Why did you followed after me Tien?" Her eyes turned sultry while her head tilted to look at him. He shook his head and then finally she leaned up and kissed him. Her hands lowered, loosening his sash and peeling his shirt up and over his head. She broke her kiss to him as she tossed it away. She caught him and pulled him beneath her, her legs straddled him, her eyes looked upon him with narrow slits. She really had not expected him to follow her. Had she been surprised, of course, it was rare someone could sneak up behind her. It had not surprised her that Tien had been able to do so. What she wondered was, why he was there. Why did he come to her?

"You know," she said, "I really should not make time for this." He looked up at her and wanted to punish her, he wanted to know what she was doing with her life. He wanted to know everything he had missed. Her head lowered to his and kissed him once more.

He pulled her away and shifted so that she lay beneath him once more. The robe tangled, and he held her arms up and over her head, pinning them there. He kissed her once more. Her teeth bit at his lip, and nicked his tongue. He pulled away and his eyes flickered as he remembered the last time he had her like this. Then, her eyes had been frightened of him. _She had still been innocent._

Mochi had to distract him, she had to make him forget what they had, had. She looked up at him and said softly, "I don't want you to leave." It was a lie. She really didn't want him near her. Honestly, she was terrified he was here, hovering before her. The last she had seen him, it was when he left her. She needed to divert his attention to someone else. And a thought claimed her. She was to be gone tomorrow, her target was leaving the city tomorrow and she would be following closely after him. She would never risk a job that was needed to be completed, nor could she tell Tien she was really working with the homeland security. The goal was to find evidence of a family tied to the Red Ribbon army, the same army that had hired her father. May the gods forgive her for what she was about to do. She blocked her thoughts from him. She knew he could read them if he wished and she filled her mind's eyes with a lie.

Tien's eyes narrowed and she calmly whispered, "Will you allow me tonight?" He sensed a difference in her, her aura changed. He read her and his eyes narrowed to thin slits as he noted her thoughts were filled with lust and wanton. He saw her hand pull him closer and moved nearer to her. Her hand guided his and his hand touched the small of her back. She whispered, "Help me forget the last time I felt you." They were words she knew she would regret, because they were not a lie.

He leaned back down to her, could he allow himself to selfish? His anger was still there, boiled down and wanting to strike. He was more hurt that his former master would allow what happened earlier. His eyes looked her over. He had forgotten how small she was. How petite she was. How purple violet her eyes were. How her eyes sparkled. His forefinger hooked just under her chin. Knocking her head back while his lips met hers. He kissed her gently, tenderly, relishing her lips. It had been so long since he had kissed a woman, since he had kissed her. He pulled his hand up, crushing itself into her hair, pulling softly.

A moan fell from her into his lips, he had to remember to treat her well. He had taken her so roughly the last time he had her. It was difficult to hold back and she pulled away just enough to whisper, "You can't hurt me this time." His eyes widened at the sound of her words. "Take me," she said, at just a whisper. She turned away in his arms. Her hand took his and pulled him to touch her skin.

She kept her thoughts to herself. She could feel a small part of her broken heart chip. She knew she would regret this. Secretly though, she was selfish. She hand always remembered the touch of him, his scent, his skin. She twisted in his arms and cupped his face. "Take me," she repeated. She had to force herself to treat him like all the others. To separate herself from emotions and force herself to think of it only as lust. He reached for her.

She watched his eyes lower. The back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. His fingers untied the pristine white robe she wore and a flashback to their first night as man and wife ran through her mind. She knew then it would be difficult to separate herself from him and their joined past. She felt old emotions come up to the surface, until she forced them to drown back.

His warm hands slipped beneath the robe, feely her skin still damp from her shower. "You can't stay long," she said. "You have friends to get back to." His eyes lifted to look at her and finally he saw her. His Mochi, his wife, and the woman he had loved. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he slipped his hands up to her shoulders letting the robe fall away. She said, "It was not in my plan to see you." His hands lowered, cupping her breasts and teasing her pert nipples. The air fell chilled and she shivered, his large hands left her and he rose to slip out of his pants. He stood before her, nude to her gaze while she set the robe away from herself. Again, she felt as if it was their first night together. She had to shake the feelings and attachment she felt.

She shook her head and threw herself back into a sultry woman. He was standing and her hand caught his and pulled him quickly down to her. His eyes spun, but then, she surprised him. She straddled him as he fell back onto the bed. He looked at her and she smiled down at him. Her hips gyrated against his, rubbing her already wet lips along his hardening manhood. His eyes slipped shut and he heard her laugh. His eyes opened and he thought she looked like a seductive temptress. She was radiating and then her hips circled against him once more. "Is this how you wish to have me?" she asked. "Pleasing you?" His hands framed her thighs and felt her slip his tip just enough into her hot canal to tease him. Her hips just hovered, pulling him out, then flicked down and brushed against him.

His eyes looked upon her, saw her smile, taunting him. He caught her hips and yanked her down, almost impaling her. Her eyes went wide, shock thrown across her face and he pressed up further into her. His strong hands pulled her up, angling her hips and her hands pressed tightly shut against his chest. He took in a sharp breath and her back bowed for her to rest her head against his shoulder. "Tien," she whispered, "it's been too long." He caught an arm around her and pulled her beneath him. His hand cupped her knee, hooking her leg up and onto his hip. "Yes, it has," he agreed.

Her hands squeezed between them to cup his face. She looked at him, his forehead touched her while his third eye closed. She said so carefully, so quietly, "I loved you…every day you were with me." His eyes widened, his head pulled back and she pressed her fingers against his lips. "Don't say anything, please, just do this. Just take me and hold me like you used to." She cursed herself for doing this to him and she cursed herself more for allowing this to happen. She held back her emotions and finally moved her fingers and eased up and kissed him. He was shocked, but she clung to him. Her lips lifted to his and as she pulled away they seemed to cling to his, slowly pulled away. He let out a held breath and she pressed her hips up to his. "Take me," she repeated. He knew then, he would never see her again after this night. And so, he loved her like he had before. He cherished her more now, than he ever had before. He knew she would leave him in the morning. She would be gone when he fell asleep.

 **THEIR** night together soon ended. Mochi rose from the bed and looked at him. She saw him lying face down, sleeping soundly. She knew his battle yesterday had been exhausting. She brushed her fingers along his shoulder blade and finally, painfully, it was her time to leave him. She did not look back at him. She had already freshened herself, and dressed. She quietly left the room and trekked down the hallway towards the elevators.

And when she walked into the elevator she sight and leaned back into the mirrored wall. Her head bowed. She loved him; and mentally thanked the Gods above to allow her to be selfish for a man she had married as a child. She knew he would never return to her. She knew he probably did not love her. She knew it because she had felt only his need for a woman this evening.

He had not loved her. Instead he released lust and energy that he did not know he was holding in. He always held a face towards his friends who had become his extended family. Many of them, she knew, would never know what his childhood was like. What suffering he had been through.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out to the lobby. A single lobby clerk was behind the desk and she smiled as she approached him. "Hello," she said. The young man smiled broadly. "Yes Ma'am?" She played bashful and said, "There is a man in my room and I must head out. You'll call him at dawn? He needs a wakeup call." The young man blushed and she winked. "Thank you so very much." With that, she turned away and walked out of the hotel and into the late evening that would soon turn to an early morning. She hardened herself back into the strong woman she was. She blocked her emotions away and put on a firm face and then hailed a taxi and the driver took her to the airport, where she departed from the city and disappeared once more from Tien's life.

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

 **TIEN** came upon Mochi's home and knocked. He heard groaning and Mochi said, "Go away Tien." He did not. "Ricegirl, open this door!" he ordered and Mochi moaned again. "I had been drinking, go away," she groused and he finally pushed at the door, but she was pushing back. He sighed and would not fight her. "Let me see you," he whispered and she sighed and said, "You would only be here this early if you had heard me." His eyes widened. Last night! She knew he had heard her, or she was a good gambler. She slowly opened the door. Her eyes were hard and her hair a wild mass of curls and awkward lumps where her pins had not fallen. She looked, well, rough housed and he felt his groin tighten as he had not seen her look this way since he had lain with her.

She shook her head at him. "I can tell you're having lewd thoughts. Cut it out," she groused. He shook his head and said, "That is not why I came-" But she said, "I'm not the same girl who loved you." He sighed and shook his head. He caught her chin, pulling her up so that she looked at him. "You loved me," he stated and she gulped and carefully nodded and all thoughts of his doubt melted away. He leaned in to her height and she turned her head away. "I always loved you," she repeated.

"Please Tien the tournament is tomorrow. I can't be seen with you." He pulled away and stated, "I will compete." She nodded. "I know. And I have to bathe myself," she said as she rubbed her eyes. And took in a sharp breath and moaned. "I drank too much," she complained and he laughed at her. She eyes him. "Well, go away," she snapped as she shut her door.

"Yes, Mochi," he said as he turned away. He walked back into the main house and found Shen and said, "Where may I train?" he asked. Shen arched a brow, "You wish to train in only a day's time?" Tien nodded. "I will defeat every man easily, but I will not lose to that boy. I need to know everything about him." Shen shrugged, and said, "There is not much to know. His father was one of my brother's finest pupils and he taught him everything he knows and then Mochi trained him when he came to us." Tien's eyes widened. "Is he powerful?" Shen nodded and said, "But you are more so. He is more cunning, he will see every one of your attacks coming."

They both frowned when a knock came to the door and oddly as if on cue, Chouko answered it and there stood Naijin. His expression seemed harder and he walked straight up to Tien and said, "I saw you with her last night," then he added, "but that does not matter. I will have her hand in marriage and I will make you bow at my feet." Naijin monologued, and said, "I _will_ defeat you tomorrow." Tien took in a slow and shallow breath and rolled his shoulders and Naijin watched a dark look roll across Tien's face. "You were trained by Mercenary Tao's greatest pupil, but you have never faced the Crane School's best. I am even better than she is, it is why she submits to me. You really think you can defeat me?" Naijin was stiff, but did not blink or bat an eye. "Of course," he said confidently. Tien felt a cruel smile curl his lips, one he had not worn in quite some time. "Very well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." And with that Tien walked passed him and out of the house. Naijin watched him go and then faced Shen, and asked, "Where is he going?" Both Shen and Chouko shrugged. Shen shook his head. "He said to train," he reasoned and Naijin nodded. He would not be defeated by the likes of him.

And he finally left.

Mochi gulped from her hiding place in the kitchen and her mother called, "Are you done hiding?" Mochi walked out and her wide eyes gave her away. She was fearful for what was going to take place between Naijin and Tien. And she said, "I will stay home today." Shen nodded and she skittered out of the main house and into her humble home. She looked around and walked to her massive tub and filled it was hot steaming water before she quickly stripped and sighed into the water. She had not seen Tien's eyes so dark since the last day she saw him. She leaned further back into the tub and closed her eyes, remembering her last time with him.


	12. Chapter 13

**(FLASHBACK)**

 **MOCHI** felt her legs run to her home. Uncle Shen had told her that Tien had been wounded in his last training session with Tao. But she knew it was a lie. Uncle was hiding something, for Tien had just returned from the World Martial Arts Tournament. There was no reason why he would go straight back to training. She threw herself through the back door and her eyes went wide at the sight of Tien collapsed in the front doorway. He had blocked the doorway and was covered with dirt and blood. She rushed to him and her small hands caught his shoulder and pulled him over onto his back. His feet kept the door open and she struggled to move him. "Tien," she said, "Tien?!" She caught the front of his shirt and shook him and ever so slowly his eyes opened and they widened at the sight of her above him.

"What happened?!" she demanded. He slowly pulled away from her and she felt her chest's tightness lessen. He was able to move away from her and said, "I lost." She shook her head. "I don't care about that, what happened? What did my father do to you?!" He finally remembered. He bowed his head and said, "I am leaving." She shook her head. "What are you talking about?" His hands tightened into fists and he said, "They wished for me to murder an opponent, they wished for me to go their dirty work of revenge." She tilted her head and it shook once more. "But that is what we were trained to do," she reasoned and he shook his head. "I was not trained to do that?!" She stiffened and gulped and pulled away from him. He looked at her and said, "Don't tell me…"

She looked away. "Father trained me to become an assassin. I have already," she paused, "I have already kil-murdered someone. I had not thought you were opposed to it." Tien gaped at his wife and said, "Is that what he has had you do while you are gone with him?" She slowly nodded. And he felt the need to move away from her. She looked at him, reached out for him and he moved her touch away. "Do not touch me…"

His anger sparked. He felt betrayed. He looked at her, saw her worry, and knew her to be sincere. He looked at her as she peered at him and he knew of one way to ease his pain and his anger. He would take it out upon her, punish her…she felt him slip a hand beneath her tunic where it grasped her ankle and pulled her to him. "Tien!" He leaned to her, his mouth opened and gently bit into her breast through the fabric of her clothing. There was a look in his eyes she had not seem before. He was determined to have his way and she knew, she would not be sharing their bed as they had before.

She shuddered as his hand snaked further up her skirt and she arched when he pressed her loincloth aside and touched her directly. His fingers were not gentle, instead they were determined, and brushed a hard stabbing touch into her. Though her lips were not wet, she was hot and wet inside and two digits slipped into her, curling inside of her and her back arched. She felt her breath leave her as his thumb touched her pearl of pleasure and she doubled over him, her hands bracing herself upon his shoulders. He felt her breath brush his ear and he pulled his touch away and lifted his shirt off of himself.

He would take her right then and there, in the daylight, and while his body was worn from her father's attack upon him, for his failure at the tournament, for his disobedience. His anger drove him. His hard hands caught the collar of her tunic and ripped it clear down the middle. He heard her gasp when he pressed his face into their meek cleavage and his lips suckled upon the fine skin there. Mochi felt herself tremble and she tried pulling away, but he pulled away her loincloth and pulled her down to him as he moved away his pants and pressed himself up into her. Her breath left her. He felt far larger than she remembered and he whispered, "You are still mine…" He caught her arms, pinning her wrists behind her as he forced her to ride him, and in the opened doorway of their home he took her.

Her expression would wince and then melt into one of pleasure, and his madness struck him once more. Tien felt his words fall past his lips before he could stop them. "You allow him to control you," he accused. "Your father is a murderer." She cried out above him, remaining quiet, except the moans that fell from her. And finally he pulled her off of him and pressed her towards the futon where he caught her hips and he still had yet to fully undress himself. His clothes felt foreign against her skin as she had been used to his bare body touching her. And he pressed himself back into her hot folds. She grasped the bedding beneath them and winced from the stabbing pain of his deep thrust. It hurt far more than she expected and she did not understand what she could have done for him to do this to her. "Tien…p-please!" He his hands angled her hips and she struggled beneath him. He had never been so…mean to her. She had never seen this side of him and never had she been afraid of him until now.

And after time her body became soft and pliant as he continued his assault on her. He turned and twisted her body to his will and all she could do was to hold on or try to keep her legs from failing her. And as he finished with her, she fell away and he finally saw her blank expression. He knew then…he had pushed her too far. He pulled away and she slowly stood and could not look at him. Her thighs were throbbing, her wrists already bruised, while a faint handprint was welted upon her forearm where he had grabbed her.

She carefully pulled a robe about her body and he watched her head outside. "Where are you going?" he demanded as he caught her and pulled her back into their home. "Why…why were you so cruel this time….what have I done to anger you?" His eyes narrowed and he moved away from her. She gingerly turned away and he said, "Do not leave." She shook her head. "Don't touch me," she countered and she tugged her arm out of his way when he went to grab at her. "I am going to the lake, bathing in that small shower will not wash away what you just did to me," she cursed. His eyes widened and he stepped away from her. She escaped outside and he took in a deep breath and watched her go for he had done something he had promised to never do. He had hurt her. And her eyes had looked upon him with fear, never before had they done so.

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

 **TIEN** entered the main house and before him sat Master Shen and Mochi. Tao was nowhere to be found and Shen said, "I have come to understand that you will be leaving our school." Tien took a seat and nodded, "That is true Master Shen." Tien rolled his shoulders and saw upon Mochi's eyes, they were swollen and red, proof she had cried. And he said, "I wish to take my wife with me." Shen's eyes widened as Mochi's eyes looked upon Tien and he saw her physically recoil from him. She said, "Uncle I do not wish to go with this man." Master Shen arched a brow. He too was a bit surprised. But he knew he would know why she would deny herself to be with Tien in the time to come. Tien's eyes widened and he spoke out of turn. "Mochi…you can't possibly want to stay?!" She shook her head. "I do not have a choice," she said.

He believed she defied him due to the fact that she was hurt, and angry with him. But he knew some part of her did love him. She said, "If I leave my father will kill us both. If you leave, it is simple. You are Master Shen's pupil, not my father's. Therefore I have no choice, but to stay." Master Shen rose and said, "We are done then. Tien, you must leave before nightfall, for that is when my brother returns." Tien bowed his head and Master Shen left them.

Mochi sat before Tien and he slowly rose to look at her. "Mochi you do not have to stay, I would protect you," he reasoned with her and she said, "I rather stay here, where I will not be used by a man who clearly does not wish to be wed." His eyes widened and he came up to her, and she did not bow to him. Her head was held high, he knew her pride did not allow her to weigh upon what had happened between them merely hours before.

He lowered himself to her and she arched a brow as he reached out to her and cupped her face. "Come with me," he said. And she knew it was a plea. Her eyes met his and she leaned up to him and pressed her lips gently to his. She leaned away and said, "You are free, the next time I see you I may have to kill you." She moved away from him. She went to rise and Tien said, "So you did not wish to marry at all?" She looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course not." And in her eyes he saw it. The pain, the loneliness and he had pushed her so far away he would not ever enjoy her in his arms once more. He bowed his face and said, "Very well Mistress Pai Pai." And with that she left him without looking back and he took the time to sneak away from the school and he too, never looked back.

 **MOCHI** sighed as she dipped herself lower into the tub and covered her face with her hands. Yes, she had allowed her heart to break when she had to watch him leave her. She rolled herself over to her stomach and folded her arms over the lip of the tub and her brow furrowed as she heard Tien.

 _Mochi…_ She arched a brow and rubbed her hand along her opposite arm, ignoring him. Tien stiffened his lip, knowing she heard him. _Mochi, answer me._ She huffed and pulled her arms up and rest her chin on her forearms, and then she stiffened feeling something trace her ear. She frowned and then a finger and thumb pinched her. Her hand snapped up and she looked around, confused. _Do I have your attention now?_ he asked. She felt her heart racing. _How did you do that?_ she demanded. She heard his chuckle tease her. _Telekinesis...surely Chiaotzu did not teach you that._ She gulped and slowly relaxed back into her bath. _He failed to mention you had such abilities,_ she groused at him. Her eyes slipped shut and he asked, _Are you familiar with fighting like this?_ She arched a brow. _You mean mental sparring? Yes, father trained me, when my body was too weak to train._ He winced. And she reasoned with him, _Ignore that. But why do you ask?_ Tien's shoulders stiffened.

He was sitting in his borrowed room upon the futon with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his thighs. _Do you trust me?_ She finally answered after they shared a moment of quiet. She said, _Yes._

 _Spar with me,_ he offered and she sighed. _Fine._ And her eyes closed once more and ever so slowly she appeared to him as he appeared to her. He was sitting at first, as she was, and they rose and she saw his eyes widen. _Why…are you-_ He paused and she looked over herself and blushed madly seeing her nude to his gaze. She had forgotten that mental sparring involved the thought of being dressed, but before that thought would cross, the sparer were wearing what they were in the physical world. She quickly remembered a blue tunic and it covered her.

Truly she had caught him off guard and she said, _I am bathing._ He gulped, he came into this thinking he could be serious with her as they once were. But they were different now. She could make him blush, and yet, hold herself so highly that he still respected her. She looked over him, saw his green pants, and his white shirt. _No sash?_ She pondered. He shook his head, and said, _I am meditating. I thought I would train, but there is nowhere private here._ She nodded. _Yes, there is nothing private,_ she agreed.

He wanted to study her though. Her feet were quiet, and her moves sleek. He wondered how she had killed her targets. And so he braced himself into a fighting stance. She did the same and then they moved. They ran at one another and as he took his hand to strike at her, she caught his arm and threw her legs up to shoved her feet into his armpit and twisted. His eyes went wide feeling his arm fall limp at his side. She slipped away from him, and although she had won the first round, he noticed she wore nothing underneath her tunic.

 _First point is mine._

He took in a sharp breath, wincing as he was in physical world and she heard his arm crack back into place and then he braced himself in a stance once more. She was quick and she knew he was watching her. And she knew he was more powerful that her by tenfold even a hundred. She slipped into her stance and waited. He too waited and she knew then he wanted her to make the first attack this time. But his attention faltered when he saw her nipples press through the tunic.

She came to him and she threw her opened had at him and he knew then, she was about skill, not brute force. If her touch to clasp upon him, he knew she may be able to gain the upper hand. She dodged his fist, and his foot shot out and she easily jumped and rest upon his foot before she popped it down, launching herself up and then he felt her thighs upon either side of his face. But he knew this attack, his hands curled around her legs as her legs slipped over his shoulder and hung on either side of his back.

He caught her and fell forward and he felt her bared skin against his face. It was a distraction, but nevertheless, he slipped his hands up and flipped his hands backwards to grab her waist and yank her back. Mochi fell back, but her feet rest upon his chest and kicked herself free. That was until his foot caught hers as she set herself upon her feet. And she clear onto her back.

She looked at him and he smiled as, he hand his fist against her neck. _My win._ His smile suddenly made her feel belittled. But she stood and he said, _Best two out of three. Your water must be getting cold._ She held her hands out and slipped her foot out, causing a small kick up of energy. He smiled. She would finally attack him with her energy. And so she rushed him and he blocked her attack. Her forearms smacked into his and her ki, followed after, causing him to take a step back.

But his hands went after her and she noticed a change in him. His touch almost pinned her and he spent time brushing his body against hers. And she could just barely smell his scent. And he knew she was not a fighter who threw energy blasts, instead she would intimidate and use her ki to make her physical attacks stronger. So that they would follow through and meet their mark. And she landed a hit to his face and finally she again caught his arm, but he popped her away from him with a small energy block. Mochi fell back and her eyes widened when his hand grazed her breast. She remembered then she wore nothing beneath her tunic and she gulped.

He was toying with her now and she felt deep within her stomach, her arousal. Something she had not felt in quite some time. She moved away from him, saw his head tilt to watch her. She knew she would not win this round so she said, _I forfeit. You're right, my water is getting cool._ Tien arched a brow and nodded. _Very well._

And he watched her turn away to leave their small telepathic world and he called out to her. _You know you may use this time to not spar with me,_ he called and she paused and turned to look at him once more. Yes, he had been meaning to awaken her, to make her feel as he had made her feel before. Hot and bothered. And without reason to deny him. So she played his game. _What are you talking about?_ And in a blink of an eye he was standing before her. She jumped and he reached up to brush his hand through her hair. She shook her head. _Oh, no sir, That is not happening._ She tried to move away from him and his arms curled around her. She froze and he said, _I want to know about these men in your life._ She stiffened and said, _I don't want to talk about it._

He could see the bare flesh of her neck and he leaned in and kissed that exposed flesh. He felt her shudder beneath him and his teeth scraped across the skin as his tongue peeked out to traced a line of wetness there. A gasp fell from her and he said, _Are you merely playing a game when those noises come from you?_ His accusation pulled an honest response from her. _No…_ She pulled from him and turned in his arms. And carefully her head lifted and she looked at him.

He was gaping at her and she felt a smile break her solemn expression. _Do I disgust you as I did before?_ she asked. And he shook his head. He expected, well he didn't expect her answer, that was for sure. _Never,_ his answer was almost immediate. And his hands lowered from being curled around her. And then she stiffened when she felt hands cup her backside, squeezing the swell of her cheeks, before the fingers traced up to her lower back. He caught her off guard as he reached for her backside once more and lifted her. He traced his touch down her hips, and pulled her legs up and around him. _Can you feel me?_ he whispered against the shell of her ear. Her brow frowned and then she could feel her physical body react, she was in her tub, and a moan fell past her lips. He rubbed his groin up and against her. _Do you not remember how I would take you this way?_ Her body relaxed against him and carefully her hands cupped his shoulders and she hooked her hands around his neck. Just like she had before, so very many times before.

She leaned into him and her lips brushed his temple. _Tien, put me down._ He sighed and slipped her away from him and there was no denying his arousal. And she slipped her hands away from his neck when her feet touched down. She watched him as he stepped away and turned away, rubbing his hands against the top of his bald head. Fighting his urges to touch her, to claim her as his once more, but, she said, _I rather have you physically, not here._ Her admission caused him to quickly turn back around to see her, but she was already gone.

He fell back into his physical form and realized he had broken out into a cold sweat at her admission. And instead of going to her, he called out to her. _Mochi, do you wish for me to come to you now?_ And slowly she answered, _Are you fighting because you love me?_ He stiffened and he sighed, his eyes slipped shut and he rose, reopening them and he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Shen saw him and asked, "Where are you going?" Tien was blunt, precise, and honest. "Mochi has requested I join her in her quarters before the tournament." Shen's eyes widened and he shook his head. Tien added, "You will not stop me Master Shen." Shen paused at Tien's title towards him and Shen pulled his hand up to cover his eyes, rubbing his forefinger and his thumb into his old eyes. "I accept this," he stated and he turned away. "I am going for a walk to the school."

Tien turned away and walked into her home and she was sitting quietly in her large wooden tub, still lying out on her stomach. Her head was resting calmly upon her folded arms. The water was still steaming, proving she has lied about it cooling. And he walked up to her and crouched down to her. She smiled at him, for him, and as she raised a hand to touch his face he smiled in return. But his hand caught her wrist before she could touch him. He now realized she doubted him, she did not believe he would win tomorrow's tournament. So as insurance she would be selfish and allow him to sleep with her. "You dare invite me here, to tempt me?" His head tilted, but then, he saw it. The utter surprise, and then the recoil of her hand as she eased away and sat away from him. "You think I cannot win the tournament, so you rather have this now?" She pressed her knees up into her chest, shielding herself from him. Her heart broke. His accusation hurt. She decided then she did not wish to see him again. His broken trust and his spiteful words, hurt more than she expected. Her head turned away and she whispered softly. She said, "You're right, as always. Clearly I would invite you to what was _our_ home because I doubt you." She set her chin to her knees and looked at him. She kept her tears at bay, kept her emotions at bay. She gulped down the lump in her throat.

And as she was distracted with keeping herself calm and collected she felt his hand skim her shin. "Mochi," he whispered. And she shook her head. _Just leave,_ she whispered as she slid his touch away from her and with pride she rose in the tub and stood before him. Water dripped from her body and she turned away to wrap herself in a robe, but his touch returned. His hands traced her shoulders, while he viewed a large tattoo that covered her backside. It was a golden crane with sparkling blue eyes. The same one he had seen after the tournament. She pulled her robed about herself, shielding herself from him once more. She walked to her home door and nodded. "Please leave," she whispered. Her aura pressed him, intimidating him. He turned away as she covered herself with a robe. She walked to her door and as she opened it he said, "Mochi." His voice was quiet and soft. She was closed off to him again, he knew, because he had hurt her.

He walked to the door and faced her. He cupped her face, trapping her to look up at him. Her violet eyes were so lonely, so…pained. "Mochi," he said again. She nodded for him. "Either leave or stay, but don't string me along." And she felt his arms curl around her and pulled her close. He sighed and held her tighter. "I am sorry," he said. "It's fine. After all, you have every right to think I would be selfish," she reasoned. She pulled away from him, and he saw her forced smile. Her pained happiness. He said, "I will fight for you tomorrow."

She shook her head. "You break my heart every time you look at me," she whispered, "just leave."


	13. Chapter 14

**MOCHI** heard the old crow caw and her eyes slowly opened before she stiffened. Someone was knocking at her door and she quickly shot out of her futon and ran to the door. She swung it wide open and her eyes widened seeing her mother standing before her. "Y-yes?" Chouko properly said, "It is time to ready you for the tournament." Mochi frowned and Chouko said, "You must come with me to the main house." Mochi gulped, she saw her mother motion for her to follow her, and slipped the front door closed behind her.

She followed her mother through the kitchens. Through the dining room, past the living area, and Chouko ascended the stairs with Mochi closely behind her. Chouko said, "There will be eight students guarding you at all times, they are students that did not wish to compete, but will protect you if needed." Mochi frowned and before she could say something, Chouko added, "I do not wish for you to fight upon your wedding day."

Mochi watched her mother come to a door that Mochi not dare open when she was younger. For it had been her mother's room before she had left the school. Chouko said, "As you know I have been residing in here, but never once have you come to see me." Mochi gulped and whispered, "Father forbade me to go in your room." Chouko nodded and she said, "I have a gift for you, before we ready you for today." Mochi nodded and as Chouko walked into the room, upon the far wall was a dress and robes that took Mochi's breath away. Chouko smile as her daughter walked to it and she said, "You will wear these for today, as I wore them when I married your father." Mochi felt her throat tighten as her mother came behind her and cupped her daughter's shoulders. "You will look more beautiful than he has ever seen you before."

Mochi knew her mother spoke of Tien and she reasoned with her, "Tien does not love me." Chouko frowned, and asked, "How do you know?" Mochi felt her eyes burn. "Because he takes every chance to remind me of the person I was…" She swallowed back her emotions. Chouko said, "But you still love him right?" Mochi's tears slowly fell. "Yes. That is why I feel like my heart is breaking all over again."

"But if you love him, all is well!" her mother reasoned sweetly. Mochi shook her head. She knew Tien did not love her. She also wondered if he had ever loved her at all.

 **TIEN** heard the gongs sound and he rose from his futon and prepared himself for the tournament about to take place. He rolled his shoulders, and dressed in a short sleeved shirt and his pants and he tied his sash tightly about his waist as he walked out of the room and headed towards the arena. It was still early in the day, only eight, but he saw that numerous people and young men had arrived and Tien's eyes widened as he saw the vast line up of vendors and people. It truly reminded him of the martial arts tournaments. He walked out and suddenly his eyes went wider as he heard Chiaotzu call out to him. _Tien where are you?_ He rushed out of the room and the gongs sounded again, he winced at the loudness of them, but his eyes searched the crowds. _I am heading towards the check in for the fighters._

 _You're going to fight?!_ Tien paused, but ran over to the check in table. _Yes._ Was the only answer he could provide as he signed in and then followed the other fighters.

An announcer was heard, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today marks the day that our very own Mochi Pai Pai will be married off! As you all know she is the very daughter of Mercenary Tao and niece to the infamous Crane Hermit. For those of you competing in today's tournament will win her hand! We have fifty contestants today and we will begin directly at ten o'clock!" He walked about and then his brow furrowed, just as he came upon Chiaotzu and his eyes fell upon their friends, Chouko made her presence known. She stood before him, just for a moment, he knew his family and friends would not see her. "She believes you do not love her," she said.

His wide eyes watched her. Her own narrowed. His brow furrowed. She asked, "Do you not think you can win?" His eyes narrowed. "I will defeat all of them," he said and she nodded. "Then do it." And with that she pulled away and added, "Naijin, you must tire him out, his endurance is his advantage." Tien's hands tightened into fists. But her hand touched his forearm. He saw her eyes darken, and he felt a shudder run through him. "BUT if you do not love her, you WILL lose this tournament." His hands tightened even further, but before he could speak, she was gone and rushed through the crowds. _That was Mochi's mother wasn't it?!_ Chiaotzu exclaimed and Tien nodded. He turned away and headed over to Chiaotzu and heard him say, _By the way…_ Tien frowned and then he gulped.

Chiaotzu stood just before him, but not only Chiaotzu, but all of the Z fighters as well as Bulma and Chichi. Chichi had her arms crossed while Bulma frowned at him and they walked up to him. Chichi poked a finger into his chest and said, "Are you going to be fighting?" He gulped, Chichi's anger had never been directed at him. And Bulma caught his ear. "Did you not tell us because you didn't trust us?!" He winced and shook his head. "No…no really, I hadn't planned to compete, I really didn't know!" Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand away.

His eyes lifted as Yamcha said, "Well, do you want us to compete? We could make it a lot easier." Tien shook his head, and replaced his frown with a smile. "No, I will do this on my own. Plus this isn't about winning the tournament. I've already won my prize," he reasoned. And then he closed his hands and opened them, before tightening them into fists once more. He nodded and said, "Thank you all for coming." Bulma brought her arm up, curling her hand around her bicep. "Of course we'd come to root you on!"

"YEAH~!" Goten and Trunks yelled. "Go get them!" Gohan said. "Go get them!" Roshii added. Tien smiled for them and moved away and entered where the other fighters were preparing themselves for the tournament. Tien braced himself and many of the other fighters were stretching and practicing their hits, instead he focused on the time remaining, watching the clock. And then, the first fighters were announced.

"TIEN SHINHAN and COBAC!" Tien rose and saw the other fighter. He was a good head taller than he, and was darkly tan with a black Mohawk down the middle of his head. And Tien followed him out to the arena. He took his first steps out and Cobac stood just across from him and as the bell rose and rang Tien would show no mercy to the men who believed they could fight and win a woman. Cobac threw himself into motion and Tien shocked him with one punch to his gut and Cobac's jaw fell agape while he slid away from Tien's closed fist and Tien stood and looked at the shocked announcer.

"Ehhh," he said, the crowd had gone silent except for the group of obnoxious outsiders rooting him on. "Tien Shinhan wins first round!" Tien turned away before he had finished his name and walked back to where the other fighters still were. They watched him as he reentered the large room and Naijin called, "You could have given him a chance of hope or mercy!" Tien looked at him and Naijin didn't back down. Tien said, "You rather make her wait and suffer through ever fight, every round, and every minute?" Naijin gulped and Tien said, "Open your eyes boy. These men are all sons of men she killed! They all wish for her to be theirs, there is no mercy in their eyes for her." He took a seat while all eyes were upon him, he crossed his arms and remained quiet as every fight commenced, and more and more of the men were weeded out and failed in their fights. And soon, there was the ringing of a gong and an announcement. "All, contestants and patrons! We are taking an hour intermission to allow our fighters that are left to drink water and eat. Please take this time to do the same!"

Tien sighed and stretched. He turned to leave the back room, until he stiffened. "Tien!" Yamcha called. He gulped seeing all of them standing behind them and Chiaotzu floated up to him. "You were ruthless!" he exclaimed and Tien sighed and took a seat once more. He rubbed his face and then his hands dropped and he smiled for them. "It is hard playing a bad guy," he joked weakly. Goku laughed and Vegeta said, "It is not that hard." Tien arched a brow as his jest and his smile broadened.

He stood and clapped a hand around Yamcha's shoulder and said, "I am still sorry." Yamcha laughed and his hand clapped around Tien's shoulder. "She's worth it, I hope?" Tien nodded. And then an existence of another person made themselves know. "Tien Shinhan." He turned to his name and all eyes fell upon Shen, the former Crane Master. Roshi said, "What do you want?" Shen ignored him though and spoke to Tien, "I require your presence." Shen took a step back as all eyes bore into him. "Anywhere he goes we go, there's no way we allow him to go anywhere with you," Bulma snapped and Shen eyed her. "You haven't changed I see," he observed.

"What is that supposed to mean old man?!" she demanded and Shen waved a hand. "Now is not the time for this, Tien, all of you if you must, follow me." They followed after him and he led them to a small room where then led them up a set of steps that held a curtain. And through it he saw her silhouette. "Is he here?" she called. "Yes and with an audience." She nodded. "I will still see him," she announced and Tien felt himself stiffen as men filed down the steps and the eight of them, students he knew, lined up four across one another and the curtain slipped open.

The men parted further. And suddenly, it was as if time stopped. Tien felt his eyes look to the floor and he took in the sight of _her._ And she took his breath away. She was wearing an elaborate red dress with flying cranes embroidered on its folds and her glossy navy hair was pinned and pulled up to sit upon her head. Glistening blue crystal hair pins decorated her hair and finally his eyes rose to meet hers.

Then, once more the air was knocked from him. She was glowing. She was…lovelier than he had ever seen her before. He remembered the modest red robes that her father had her wear for their wedding ceremony. She smiled for him and his heart began pounding. His eyes looked at hers and even though her makeup was pristine he knew she had been crying. He knew, because she thought he did not love her. Because she knew he was unsure if he still did. She did her best to smile, but it was pained at the sight of him. Yamcha's shoulder rolled into Tien's back and Tien eyed him before Yamcha said, "She's coming for you." Bulma frowned, as she demanded, "Who is coming for him?" She felt Chichi catch her arm and Bulma followed her gaze and for the first time in a long time Bulma gulped at the sight of Mochi.

Her lips parted until suddenly Roshi appeared and took up her hand and asked, "Is there an age limit on who may participate?!" Yamcha nodded, "Yeah?!~!" Mochi's eyes widened and she arched a brow as she leaned down from her height and pressed her lips to Roshi's cheek. "I'm sure an old man like you could not keep up with a woman like me," she teased and Roshi felt a blush stain his cheeks for the first time in years while blood poured from his nose. He smacked a hand to his face, to shield her robes, but alas a small blood droplet fell upon the blue silk. Bulma gasped and whispered, "She's going to kill you old man! A woman's bridal robe must remain clean!" Mochi looked at the rather small mark of blood and she remembered Tien had been her first, although there had been no blood, he was still the first man who had taken her innocence. She smiled at Roshi's nervous face and she said, "It is quite alright as I am not pure." She smiled for them and Tien swallowed.

"Mochi," he whispered and her smile broadened. He felt Bulma's hand shove him forward for Mochi held a presence about her that demanded respect and demanded their uninvited attentions. Her aura willed them silent. Tien eased up to her. "Ma-Master Pai Pai," he said quickly before he bowed. She quietly said to him, "You have no need to bow to me Tien Shinhan." He gulped and slowly stood. Goku said, "Block them. There's fighters coming." Quickly Tien caught her arm and yanked her to him, pulling her close and his friends, the crowd of them blocked them behind them. They were a wall and Tien took his chance then to cup Mochi's worried face and kissed her. Her hands touched his wrists and squeezed gently before he leaned away and held her before him. _Mochi…_

 _Tien, don't fight._ His eyes widened. She smiled for him. _I know you cannot love me again,_ she reasoned. He shook his head. _I will fight for you._ She shook her head in return. _You cannot just fight for me. I am not property. I,_ she paused, she gulped, her tears began to well in her eyes. His eyes opened wider. His hand cupped her face and she hiccupped back her tears. _I cannot be with you. Knowing, everything that I remind you of._ He hauled her to him and kissed her. Her eyes went wide. His lips were harsh, passionate, claiming her. _I will not leave this time without you._

"Where is she?!" one of the fighters demanded and Shen said, "She has taken a break, just as you all are doing. Sitting in the sun has taken a toll on her for the moment." And a burly brute crossed his arms and asked, "What are _they_ doing here?" Shen merely smiled and waved a hand to them, and explained, "They are my extended family come to watch the tournament." The three fighters arched their brows and finally they turned away and walked away.

Shen took in a comfortable breath and let it out in a sigh. "Come out here Tien," he ordered. Tien and Mochi slowly stood and Bulma snickered seeing red lipstick smudged across Tien's lips. Mochi could feel his blush and she carefully pulled him to face her. She brought her sleeve up to wipe it across. Trying to hide the conversation that they just had. He stiffened. "Wait, your dress-" She pulled it away and smiled for him. "Do you like it? It was my mother's," she said. "I hope it is not too traditional for you." He shook his head and was speechless. Bulma groused, "Well, say something!" She thrust her hand out and Tien swallowed his emotions back.

He went closer to her. His hands reached for her and her hands touched his forearms, stopping him just as the gong sounded for the fighters to return. She held his touch back and he looked at her and knew she was struggling through all of this. He nodded painfully, and his hand rose up to cup her face and in return she nodded to him. _You don't have to love me…_ she whispered to him. Pressing her face into his touch and then her touched her arm. "It's time," he announced. She bowed and they all stiffened as she rose. "I wish you good luck Tien Shinhan," she said properly. Mochi let her hand trail down with Tien's. Their fingers were the last to touch as she finally slipped through the curtains once more and she was gone from their sight.

Tien turned and his friends' eyes were all wide. Chichi, Bulma, and Roshi were blushing madly while Goku's eyes were wide, even Vegeta's eyes were a bit wider than his usual scowl. They all were caught off by the sudden intimate moment shared between Tien and Mochi. And it was none other than Trunks, who interrupted the silence. "You really love her," he said. And Tien could not tell him, he was unsure if he loved Mochi. He merely knew he would take her away from here, and he knew he would not marry her. The gong sounded once more and he said, "I must go." Bulma nodded and yelled, "Go get them!" He smiled and cupped a hand to her shoulder and finally raced off. Chichi watched him go and Chiaotzu smiled as did Yamcha. "He will win this fight," Yamcha said.


	14. Chapter 15

**OUT** of ten rounds, there were finally only ten men left. And then, with ease Tien defeated and excelled and came upon the final fight. He walked out to the courtyard turned arena and his neck craned itself seeing Naijin standing before him. Naijin's eyes were a deep green that flashed like emeralds in the low light of dusk.

Mochi felt her chest tighten as she heard the gong mark the beginning of their fight. Tien rushed Naijin and Naijin met him, his forearm crunching into Tien's and Tien's pressed him back. Naijin popped back tittering onto his feet and Tien swept his foot behind him and took his traditional stance. A stance he had not stood for years. A crane, his origin, his former life.

Naijin's voice called out, "I can protect her where you cannot." Tien arched his brow as Naijin ran at him once more and Tien dodged him easily. And Naijin shifted before him and Tien had let his guard down just enough. Naijin caught a hard knee to Tien's side and Tien felt it. Usually his body stood firm, and strong and Naijin bounced away and he too braced himself into a stance. He announced, "My father was Tao's last student. I know all of his techniques and any pressure point to make you fail." Tien felt his heart skip. He could not allow Naijin land an attack on him. And he felt his anger spark. No, he would not allow Naijin to win. And as Naijin launched himself at Tien once more, Tien leaned into his attack, Naijin's hands flew over his shoulders and Tien caught his arm and slammed him into the floors beneath him. Naijin popped up though, knocking the bottom of his feet into Tien's chest and Naijin took his chance then to knock his fingers into Tien's ankle.

Tien felt it throb and merely fought through the pain. Naijin frowned and tapped back onto his feet, before Tien's closed fist knocked into his face. Naijin felt his world go spinning, but he stumbled back and then threw his head up to glare at Tien. Tien was standing in his stance and when Naijon went to attack him with his forefinger and middle finger outstretched Tien caught his hand and an audible crack sounded.

Mochi's eyes widened. Tien had dislocated Naijin's hand from his wrist. She gasped with Naijin caught his hand and merely snapped it back into place. Her stomach turned at the look in Naijin's eyes. And Naijin's hand shot out and caught the soft point at Tien's knee. Tien shifted and he fell to one knee and Naijin's foot shot out to take a go kick to Tien's stomach. Tien felt his mouth open wide from the shock and he heard her, _Get up and finish him. Stop playing around!_ He smiled. He had wondered how long it would take for her to call out to him. And he teased, _He is merely a boy._ Mochi's hands tightened. _Then be a man and finish him!_

Tien slowly stood and Naijin rolled his shoulders and Tien carefully raised his hands and yelled, "Solar flare!" And a burst of energetic light burst from him, blinding the patrons behind Naijin. But as the dust settle Tien's brow arched, Naijin stood before him, and said, "You think that attack can harm me?" His arms had come up just in time to block the energy attack and Tien decided then he would finish this. Mochi's eyes widened as the sight before her as Tien lifted himself to the skies and watched Naijin's eyes go too wide. "What-what?! You can fly?!" he exclaimed and Tien knew he would easily defeat this boy, this child. Naijin demanded, "Get down here and fight me like a man!" Tien smiled. "I am a man, clearly you have not mastered this skill."

"Mochi!" Naijin yelled out. "I will not lose your hand in this battle!" And Naijin jumped high and his hands caught Tien's feet and Tien merely smiled and murmured his attack. "Twelve eyes technique." Naijin's eyes went big again. "No," he whispered. This was a myth, he knew there had been no Crane student who had mastered the technique and his eyes slowly lowered to the Crane Hermit Shen and he let go of Tien's feet just as his body broke into four figures.

"This is not possible! No student has mastered this technique!" he exclaimed and Tien's smile taunted him. "I am his best," he repeated. Naijin threw his hands to point up at him and he said, "It doesn't matter how many you divide yourself into!" He knew the weakness. "You decreased your power by 3!" Tien lowered his forms and said, "Is that true?" Naijin trembled, feeling a fear that was foreign to him. Tien's eyes darkened from the thought that Naijin believed he stood a chance to take Mochi. Tien's eight arms rose and Naijin shook his head. "No, it's not POSSIBLE! You are NOT that powerful!"

"Do you forfeit?" Tien asked and Naijin's eyes narrowed. "Never!" he exclaimed and a small ball of energy formed at each of his folded hands. "I will only ask once more," Tien forewarned. Naijin shook his head. "You heard me old man!" Tien smirked and said, "Hell's Flash." And Naijin was engulfed in a large energy wave and in the shadow of the attack Naijin fell to his knees, yelling out. Tien was a bit surprised when the attack lessened and blew out and Naijin was upon his knees, still conscious, though his hair was frazzled and his skin scorched. Tien and his three duplicates walked to him and stood a mere two feet from Naijin. "Do you forfeit?" Naijin's eyes rose with anger and then they slowly slipped to look past Tien where he saw Mochi, bracing herself along the fence line, her body leant over. Her eyes were worried. Concerned for a man who was not him.

Naijin decided then, he would not bow out with his honor broken. He rose upon shaking feet and dove at Tien, and Tien took it as an attack as Naijin raised his fist and struck out. Tien's balled fist struck Naijin's stomach and Naijin felt his eyes roll while blackness surrounded him and he fell limp at Tien's feet. Tien heard the crowds erupt as Naijin stayed as he was and Tien turned away and his eyes reached up to Mochi. "Come to me," she said softly. He walked to the stage where she stood along the fence and she leaned down to him, clasping her hands around his forearms, and he floated up to her until his feet touched the bottom of the stage.

Shen said, "We are able to conduct the ceremony now!" His smile faltered though when Tien shook his head. "No, I will not marry her." Mochi felt her heart drop and Tien shook his head, her touch slipped away from him. "I will not marry you. But I will take you away from here." She felt numb in the time that continued to pass. She barely remembered when Naijin had come to argue with her uncle, and it was her mother who noticed her shock. Tien touched her, and then felt her pull away from him and his brow furrowed as he felt a change in her. She took another step away as Yamcha and his friends congratulated him, and he watched her as the sparkle left her eyes, her body was rigid, and she turned away shielding herself.

 _She is upset,_ Chiaotzu voice whispered. Tien's eyes watched her and saw her shoulders stiffen up as Bulma and Chichi smiled for her. She was too overwhelmed at the moment. And Tien saw her mother come up to her and say, "Do you wish to change your clothes?" Mochi gulped once more and nodded as she moved with her mother. "Please excuse me," she whispered, "mother…get me out of these clothes, I," she bit back emotion, "I can't breathe." Tien was clapped upon the back by Shen and her uncle said, "It is whatever you wish Tien Shinhan." And Chouko caught her daughter's hand and pulled her away, her mother excused them, stating that she needed to take Mochi to the privacy behind the stage. Mochi felt shock hit her hard, but she also felt nothing, but embarrassment.

Her mother pulled her behind the curtains and Chouko cupped her daughter's face. "Mochi," she began and Mochi shook her head. She forced a smile for her mother and cupped her hands around her mother's wrists and shook her head once more as she pulled her mother's touch away. "It does not matter. I was too hopeful to believe I deserved happiness. After all, a woman who was born as I was, does not receive true love." Chouko chided her, "You believe in that ridiculous tale?" Mochi looked at her helplessly and asked softly, "Why else would I feel as if my heart is breaking all over again?"

"Mochi…?" Tien's voice called to her and Mochi kept her back to him. "I need to change my clothes," she called to him just over her shoulder. _Are you alright?_ he asked and Mochi's eyes widened and her mother looked worried. "Are you okay dear?" She nodded for her mother while she answered Tien. _Yes,_ she said. Her back straightened while Tien's eyes widened. She touched her mother's face and apologized, "Your beautiful dress, these robes were wasted on me." He saw her pride emit from her even if she was not facing him. She did not falter in her strong stance as she turned to him and began her exit to the stage once more. His hand reached for hers, but hers slipped through his as it was limp to his touch. Her eyes met his for a mere moment and she said softly, "Mother, I am sorry."

 _Why do you apologize?_ he asked. She turned her back to him as hoots and hollers yelled out from the stands for her. She smiled a fake smile and said, _Because, these clothes are wasted on me._ His eyes widened and she turned and waved to the crowds and he slowly walked out to her and stood beside her. He saw her smile, saw her hand waving out to the crowds and his family and friends were smiling for him and her. Chichi came up to her and gave her a blessing and Mochi smiled and thanked her. She bowed to them and announced she needed to leave. She explained, "These robes are rather heavy and uncomfortable." And he knew it to be a lie. He knew she had felt beautiful and he swallowed hard. He realized she suddenly felt unworthy to feel such lavish fabric. They were bridal clothes. She had worn them, expecting to marry whoever would win, but now, they were useless. His choice had rendered them that way.

He smiled for his friends and said to Yamcha, "I will be home soon." Yamcha nodded with a big grin with Chiaotzu at his side. "We'll be there." Tien followed after Mochi towards the main house. Before she passed the grounds though, Naijin caught her up and shook her. "I told you!" he exclaimed. Tien felt his hands tighten and he went to pull Naijin away before his words stopped him. "I told you he would not marry you!" Mochi felt her heart rattle and she smiled for Naijin. "And I told you it does not matter," she countered. Naijin's wide eyes turn to sadness and he shook her. "You deserve happiness and love! He will not give you that!" Mochi nodded, and said, "I know that. But why would I stay here where all my pain began?" Naijin's hands slipped away from her as she touched her hand to his face and said, "Find a kind girl and make her your bride. Make this place become full with laughter and bliss." And with that she traced her hand away and walked up to the main house with Tien following closely behind.

Once inside the house Tien said to her, "Mochi please, let me explain."

"Mother, help please," she said frantically. Chouko began untying sashes and knots. Mochi was becoming flustered. Her hands covered her face. "Let me explain," he repeated. His words caused her to snap. And before the blink of an eye, she pulled a hair ornament from her perfectly coiffed hair and threw it at him. It skimmed his face, and sunk deeply into the frame of the door he had just barely shut. A bit of her hair fell around her face and she cried at him, "Why didn't you just leave?!" Chouko jumped and stepped back. Her tears fell past her eyes, every tear she had kept back, every time she remembered how broken her heart was…they fell uncounted. "Why did you return?! Why?" she demanded.

He stood there, firm, and though shocked, he walked to her. "Don't come near me!" she ordered and his arms reached out for her and she fought him before his hand cupped the back of her head and his fingers curled themselves into her hair. He held her. "I just want to take you home," he whispered. "I want you to come home with me. Away from here." She stiffened underneath his touch and he eased back enough to lean in and kiss her. He pulled back, knocking his nose into hers and eased down and lifted her into his arms. She stiffened and her hands touched his broad chest. "Excuse us Chouko," he said.

He took her through the house and outside before he pressed her door open with the ball of his foot. His heel closed it behind them and he set her open her feet before him. She looked at him, saw the dirt upon his hands and the scuffs along his face. His hands came to the sash at her waist and he murmured, "This was not wasted on you." She felt her throat tighten with emotion and her eyes slipped shut as he began pulling the robes from her, layer by layer, bit by bit. _This is something I wish I had done then,_ he admitted and her tears continued to fall. She cried and he kissed away her tears. He held her, cherished her, and when her skin began to reveal itself to him he kissed her flesh. The fabric fell away and she stood before him with something that surprised him. Although she wore traditional dress she was wearing modern undergarments and the sight of her in them riled his heart to pound.

He sucked in a breath through barely opened teeth and finally he moved to his knees before her. She watched him and he brushed his lips against her stomach. His breath tickled her skin and she shivered and he looked upon her. She shook her head and his hands cupped her hips and he kissed just the edge of her silk underwear. Her hands pressed at his shoulders and he looked up at her and said, "You will leave this place with me. And come to my home with me." He rose to his feet and pulled himself together. "I will wait for you to pack in the main house," he murmured. "I should not let Shen wait, nor be selfish with you now." She saw him turn away and leave her and finally she took in a deep breath and covered her face with her hands.

She had not a clue as to what was going to unfold in their lives.


	15. Chapter 16

**TIEN** held the door open for Mochi and she eased into the house, still a bit hesitate to the idea that she would live with him and two other men. Her eyes were lowered and she felt the tension that came from Yamcha and Chiaotzu and she calmly followed Tien down the far hallway while Yamcha and Chiaotzu went their separate ways. After all, they did not know what to say to Mochi.

The venture here had been filled with many moments of quietness. She knew Tien did not wish to marry her, and yet, after what he had done to her in her home after the tournament told her he did wish to bed her. But, she couldn't keep her emotions at bay if that was the case. She was already so attached to him. She knew she could not spend a night with him without breaking more of her already broken heart.

She followed Tien, quiet and as he came upon his room he waved a hand. "You may have this bedroom while you stay here," he said and her eyes widened, before she shook her head. "No, I will not take your room. I will sleep upon the couch out there." His brow furrowed and he shook his head in return until she raised a hand and said, "I will not stay in a room with a man I am not married to. I don't want you touching me." His anger sparked. She had allowed him to nearly ravish her when they had been at the school. And while there he had even tried to lay with her. She had fought him then. He felt vindictive then. "But you would allow yourself to spend time with a man who is not your husband?" Her eyes widened and she said, "I do not need to justify my actions to you." His eyes widened and he saw her hands tighten into fists and he stepped up to her. He reached for her and she smacked his hand away from her. She moved away from him and he gaped at her. "Mochi," he called and she carted herself down the hallway and towards the living room. He hand caught her arm and whipped her around. He stared down at her and his eyes widened as she was crying once more.

"Mochi," he began and she whispered, "I did not leave the comfort of my home to have you remind me of my mistakes in life." He hand slipped away from her and he sighed and rubbed his head. He licked his lips as he found they had become dry and sighed once more. What had changed? He turned away saying, "Let me get you a blanket, and something to sleep in. I can't have you wearing your day clothes." He knew she did not come here with many clothes, he also knew she lived a modest life like himself. She did not follow him back to his room, but waited as he brought her a couple of pillows and a blanket with a long tunic. He still remembered she had enjoyed sleeping in his oversized clothes, they had been frumpy and the fabric excess, but nevertheless she enjoyed it. His hands brushed hers as he passed the items to her and she quickly turned away without another thought.

He did not follow her this time. He walked to his room and groaned as he fell upon his bed. _The comfort of my home…_ Her words ran through his mind and he covered his face with his hands. What was he doing? Why did he bring her to his home? He sighed and slowly sat up, and rose to walk to a chest of drawers where he pulled out white linen pants and a matching tunic. He moved to undress and slip the clean clothes upon himself before he walked back to his bed. It was a large bed, for he was a rather large man, and it suddenly felt so empty when he knew he could have her in his arms had he just been able to commit to her. If he was not afraid to marry her once again.

And he had seen how as he said he would not marry her, she died inside. She became trapped in a situation with people that were happy for her while she was dying inside. He cursed himself for making her hopeful, he cursed himself again because he still felt possessive of her. It was why he was irritated by the thought that she did not wish for him to touch her.

 **TIEN** felt his brow furrow in his sleep. He was dreaming of her again. And he felt his breath rush past his lips as he forced his subconscious to keep dreaming. He knew was memory was coming. And in this dream he was at the school, he had Mochi in his arms just before they reached the house door. He was kissing her so passionately, why? He couldn't remember, but his hands held her up against him and then they bumbled into their home and he plopped her down beneath him. She was smiling up at him, lovingly, and he remembered her say, "You could never hurt me." And he remembered himself knocking his nose to hers and whispering his love for her.

Then, within this present time Tien awoke. His eyes were wide, his body in shock, and he took in a slow breath. He could still remember the taste of her skin and he huffed out a sigh as he sat up in his bed. He yawned and stretched, then went dead still as he remembered she was here. In his home! Was she still there? Did Mochi really come home with him? He gulped at the sight of Yamcha and Chiaotzu standing before their couch and as he slowly walked to them he saw her. Her hair ruffled, puffed around her face as she was hugging tightly to one of the pillows he had given to her. It was a trait he knew had not changed. She had always held onto a pillow, or to him, when they had been married.

The early sun began to pour into the living room and he saw her eyes flutter, and blink and then she yawned and stretched before she nuzzled her face back into her pillow. They all saw her freeze. She went dead still and then shot up to sit and stare at them. She gulped and Yamcha stammered out, "Di-did you sleep well?" She stared at him and quickly rose and bowed to him and Chiaotzu. "Eh, yes, yes. Thank you," she said. She rose and in the suns rays' Tien saw Yamcha blush madly and then he too saw what his old friend saw. The sun poured into the room and the pristine white tunic he had lent her was sheer. Her womanly curves shown through the white linen and Yamcha announced, "Eh, well, I, uh start breakfast!" His eyes looked at Tien, seeing his shock and Tien felt a blush slowly ebb up his face. Mochi frowned and knew although it was awkward with her being here, it should not have been this awkward.

She looked at Tien and he cleared his throat. "Mochi come with me," he said as he turned away and she frowned as she walked after him. Once they reached his room he rubbed his face and took a seat upon his bed. She watched him and he looked at her with a tilted head. He was quiet to her and she slowly stepped closer and said, "I am sorry that I am here." His head stiffened up and she tried to smile for him. "I probably should not have come, hm?" He shook his head, "No, it is not that." She looked at him with those inquisitive violet eyes and he said, "It is that none of us would believe a woman would be here. We are," he closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head, before his eyes opened slowly once more, "not used to it. We three have gone long without women." She felt herself frown and then she gulped as she blushed and said, "I am sorry."

He looked at her, saw her become uncomfortable and he knew she had no reason to be here if it were not for him. He knew, if she wanted, she would leave and never return. But she was not a runner. She was not someone who would leave, after all, the proof was that she had returned to the school even after he had learned she had left. He did not wish to lose her once more, and remembered his harsh words he had accused her with the night before. He admitted, "I am sorry for what I said." Through the dulling blush she wore, she nodded, "I am as well. I believe we were both tired from our travels." He shook his head. "No, I am merely jealous of the men you have lain with," he reasoned. She felt her blush turn crimson again, and she closed her eyes. "Tien, I am sorry." She could not look at him as she said this, for she did not want to see the disbelief in his eyes. He chuckled and her eyes shot open and his legs parted as his hands reached for her. He walked to him, stood before him and his long arms hooked just behind her legs. "I will not lie, I have had my share of women," he teased. Her head tilted and he said, "But that does not matter right now. All that matters is to get you out of that tunic."

She gulped and shook her head and he let her go as she pulled away. He shook his head. "That tunic," he began as he felt his groin tighten. For she had stepped before a window and the silhouette beneath the tunic revealed itself and he could see her nipples tighten underneath the opposing linen. "I can see clear through it, as did Yamcha, and I cannot have him staring at you like he did," he whispered darkly.

Mochi frowned before she turned away and rushed into his personal bathroom and she squealed seeing her reflection. And with that slammed the door shut. "TIEN!" she screamed. "I could die of embarrassment!" He chuckled and walked to the door, bracing his hands along the frame and he said, "Open this door to me _Ricegirl_." She shook her head and said, "Oh no, I am not opening this door to you!"

 _Did you mean what you said last night?_ he asked and Mochi felt invisible fingers trace the nape of her neck. _That you do not want my touch?_ His words whispered to her and she let her eyes slip shut as those fingers slipped along her jawline and stroked her lips. Tien pressed his hands against the doorframe, touching her this way was difficult. Usually telekinesis was simple, mind over matter, but when her lips parted, his breathing came out in a rush. Using his ability this way was erotically charging and he felt himself tighten. Mochi felt those fingers dip past her lips, touching the silky softness of her tongue and then the moved, wet from her mouth to trace down her neck. "Please Mochi," he said. His voice muffled by the door. _Please,_ he whispered. And slowly, the door opened and she stood before him. He was still caging the doorframe which contained her within the bathroom.

She said, "This house is not private enough for us to be doing that." He arched a brow at her and nodded. "You would be quite right, but I can still touch you," he said softly. Her eyes widened as he stepped into the bathroom and slipped the door shut behind himself. Mochi stepped back, her hands reaching behind herself as his arms reached out and rest upon the counter behind her. Again, she realized how large of a man he was. He dipped his head to her, and her eyes slipped shut as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. His lips kissed her there and without handling her, he continued to press kisses along the lithe column of her neck.

She felt her head slip back as his teeth nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder and he whispered, "Are you alright?" Her eyes popped open and her face reddened. She tipped her head back up and he had pulled back enough to look at her. His eyes were so dark, and she felt her hands hook onto the edge of the counter and she said softly, "Y-Yes.".

"The last time you were rather leading," he commented and her crimson face went redder. "It has been a long time since I was that…let alone enjoy the company of a man," she admitted. His large hands braced her waist and sat her up upon the counter and then carefully, he touched her face and she pressed her crown into the glass behind her and his lips fell to hers. She missed his kisses, but his kisses were different now. They were passionate, and teasing. Before he was so forward with her, now…he would kiss her, pull away and his tongue would trace her bottom lip before he would kiss her fully. It was like he was drinking from her and finally her hands came up and one curled about his nape and her tongue reached for his. Her lips suckled his, her teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. And that action set him on fire. Finally she melted away from the timid, meek girl he had known. He knew now she had knowledge, she was no longer a novice and as she pressed herself into him, his excitement increased.

His blood rushed and he reached down to pull the tunic up to pool around her hips. He pulled away from her lips and his eyes narrowed when his fingers touched her core. "Were you wishing for this to happen?" he asked provocatively. He was straight-forward with his words and he saw her violet eyes darken, she looked like a temptress. "Why do you have to keep saying things like that?" she whispered. His fingers slicked along her lips and she bit into her lip, shifting her hips closer to his touch. Her teeth released her lip and breathlessly she called his name, "Tien…please…" And at the sound of his name his body changed. He felt himself become stiff and he pulled his touch away as his thoughts claimed him. _How many other names have you called out_? he thought.

Had she allowed them to touch her in this way? Pin her down with the promise of ecstasy? He saw it in her eyes that she had heard his thoughts. He took a slow breath in his nose and out again and she felt it. He was pulling away and her eyes lowered as she focused on her breathing. Her stomach flopped when he took a step away and she suddenly felt dirty. She felt herself pull the tunic down, shielding herself and again, she knew he did not wish to have her this way. He looked at her and shook his head. He had no words to say, but he had once again reminded her of her past. He went to touch her once more and cup her face to look at him, but she turned out of his touch. She caught his hand and pressed it away. "Don't…" She knew he wished for her to be who she was. When she was his wife. When she was a novice, when she was younger, when…when he had actually loved her.

She swallowed, hard, and said, "I am not good enough for you." It was not a lie. His lips parted and she shook her head as she reached up and pressed her hands to his mouth. Her head continue to shake as she smiled painfully. "Please, I need…" she paused and could not finish her words. Instead she turned away and moved to the shower and tunic and all she stepped into it and flushed the water across herself. He left her.

It was cold. So cold. It shocked her, but then her hot, wet tears fell. She could not remember when she had cried so much. She heard the door open and close and knew then she was alone. She sighed and as the cool water finally warmed she felt the fabric of the tunic become warm. It clung to her like a second skin and she felt her body cautiously relax when the coolness slipped to her feet and the warm water licked at her skin. She felt heavy then. Even though the fabric was thin, it was deceptively heavy when wet and it weighed on her. It weighed as if it were going to drown her.

Her tears still fell and then she stiffened as the door reopened and a hand pulled the curtain quickly back. She froze and he stood there. She felt her heart begin to pound and he said, "You have always been good enough. It is me who does not deserve you," Tien said. Before she could breathe he caught her up and pulled her out of the shower. He swung her up into his arms and walked into his room and then she felt the soft spring of his bed. He stood above her and she lay there stunned before he caught the hem of his tunic and pulled it up and over his head. His stature was still so large in comparison to her. Her breathing quickened at the sight of his size. He went to his knees and caught her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She gasped and he knew then, no man had treated her this way. Her blushes and the way she held her arms up above her, readying herself if he were to move her. But his hands moved to press the slick tunic up her hips, just as he had in the bathroom. And his hands cupped her thighs and then his head dipped and his hot mouth feasted upon her lips and knot of pleasure.

He would give her pleasure, leave her wanton and wanted her to desire his touch again. "Tien," she began. _Don't do this if you-_

 _I will have you,_ he almost snarled at her. She stiffened, her back arched, her hand shot to the bedding and took a strong hold of the linens beneath her. His tongue shot out and licking and pressing into her. She felt her head float. "Please," she whispered. _Keep your voice down._ She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut. Her hips bucked when his fingers entered her while he licked her knot. She cursed, and her hips shifted again. He stroked her with his tongue and when her thighs tightened down along the sides of his head he felt the caressing heat and plush of her thighs. Her whole body shuddered, he pulled back rubbing his fingers along her knot and she trembled. He rose from his place and she looked at him, her eyes hazed as they saw him lick his lips and he descended once more to grab the front of her tunic.

He was rough with her, and it nearly frightened her, for it reminded her of their last time as husband and wife. He had been cruel to her, but now, right now, it was as if he were staking claim on her. He pulled her up and his mouth demanded her attention and she submitted to him. She seemed to float beneath him as he held her by the tunic and her hands deftly reached for him. He dropped her though and followed after her and pinned her arm high above her head and he watched her.

Her eyes met his and she pleaded with him, "Don't be mean." His eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hands away. He sat back as he too suddenly remembered what he had done to her when he left her. He rocked back onto his knees and she eased up to him. She lifted herself up from the dampness of the blankets and sheets. She came to him and firmly kissed him before she eased away and kissed his neck, and her hands pressed him back. She rose as he allowed her to slip upon him.

A knock came to the door. Her eyes went wide, as did his and in her surprise she sat fully upon him. His breath left him as her heat touched his manhood through the thin fabric of his pants. "Tien?" Yamcha called and Tien lifted his hands to rub his face before he caught Mochi up and pulled her off of him. He sat at the edge of the bed and rolled his shoulders. "Yes?" he called. "Eh…Chichi is here," he said through the door. "She's brought Goku and food to share."

Tien stiffened and Mochi rose from the bed and said to Yamcha, "Please give us a moment to dress." Yamcha turned beet red on the opposite side of the door and nodded. "No problem!" Mochi turned away and straightened herself and could hear the shower water was still running. "I will rinse off and greet them," she said. Tien's hand touched her shoulder and she could not bring herself to look at him.

"Between you walking away and us being interrupted, this should not happen," she said softly. "Your lack of patience means you wish to rush this., and we need more time with one another." He looked at her, stunned, but the realization was very well proven. She slipped away and eased back into the bathroom and shut the door calmly behind herself, and he groused out a heavy sigh.


	16. Chapter 17

**WHEN** Mochi appeared to their guests she smiled. Goku, she knew was the fighter Tien had lost to. Chichi she knew, was the ox king's daughter. But she had not known that they had married one another. She saw Chichi walk up to her and she bowed and Chichi waved a hand. "There's no need for formalities," she reasoned. Mochi saw her hold out a box to her and she frowned as she grasped it. "What is this?" Chichi reasoned with her, "Just some shampoos and hair products. These men do not use very much, and also, a few feminine things. A dress, tunic, pants, things like that. Tien mentioned you did not bring much." Mochi blushed and saw Tien's eyes widen. "Chichi," he groused. She smiled for them. "It's alright Tien," Mochi said. "These are not things I brought as I did not have much. Thank you for your gifts," she said as she bowed lightly to Chichi once more.

With that said, they chatted and ate lunch and enjoyed one another's companies. Mochi laughed with them, ate with them, and enjoyed their conversations as well as their stories. For she did not have many to share, well, none that were worth sharing. Until Chichi asked, "What was your marriage to Tien like?" Tien's voice said, _You don't have to answer._ But, Mochi smiled and said, "Our ceremony was rather modest. And being married under my father's thumb was difficult, but," she paused to look into her cup before her, "it was a blessing. Tien was a wonderful husband and more so, an amazing support in my life." Chichi pressed, "And what about your divorce?"

"Chichi," Goku griped. Mochi raised a hand stopping Goku. "We have never been properly divorced. Our parting was difficult, but I needed to stay with my uncle. I sacrificed my happiness so that he would not be alone. Tien's absence allowed Tien to find a family I could not provide." Tien saw her lift her head and smile for them. "So you are not divorced?" Chichi pressed. Mochi nervously smiled and replied, "Yes? I filed for a divorce when he died, but I do not know if it was nulled do to him being alive again." Tien stiffened. Did that mean they were still married after all? Chichi gulped and nodded. "Well, then," she murmured. She looked up at the clock then stiffened. "Goku! We have to go, Gohan and Videl will be home soon." Goku merely chuckled and laughed, "Alright." They rose and Tien and Mochi, Yamcha and Chiaotzu, and they walked Goku and Chichi to the door.

But before Chichi left, she walked to Mochi and reached out to her. Mochi lifted her hands and Chichi said, "I'm sure you know Bulma is the CEO of capsule corp." Mochi nodded and Chichi explained, "This is a gift for you. Make sure you open it outside." She nodded and then, off they went. Mochi placed the capsule in the pocket of her pants and waved them away. She sighed when Goku caught up Chichi and took her off into the skies. Mochi brought her hand up, shielding her eyes as they flew out of sight. She turned away and eased back into the house behind Tien and Yamcha and she collapsed onto the couch with another sigh. "Are you okay?" Chiaotzu asked and Mochi smiled for him. "Of course, I am just not used to so much excitement." Chiaotzu's eyes watched her as she yawned. She squinted at the clock and noticed it was only midday and she said, "I am so tired all a sudden. I don't remember being this tired at this time before." She stood up and stretched. Chiaotzu said, "It is a lot to take in." She nodded and stretched her arms. "Maybe I will go for a walk," she said. Chiaotzu said, "You should not go alone. It is easy for someone to get lost." She looked at him and smiled to him. "Will you take me?" His eyes widened as he has expected her to request Tien. _You do not want Tien to?_ he asked meekly. Mochi's eyes widened for a moment before she reasoned with him, _I do not want to hinder him. Please Chiaotzu._ His eyes looked at her and she smiled for him. He nodded and announced, "Mochi and I will be back." And with that he turned away and she followed after him outside. Tien watched them go as did Yamcha and Tien saw Chiaotzu's hand reach up to hers, holding it from where he walked beside her.

"As you cannot fly, we will have to walk," he stated and with that they walked out and the front door slipped shut. Chiaotzu's small hand rest in Mochi's and she enjoyed the light breeze. "It is rather beautiful here," she said and Chiaotzu nodded. "We moved here years ago," he said. "We had lived in the high mountains, but soon moved closer to Chichi and Goku. They're still ten miles away, but it is more open here. Plus our home is bigger to accommodate Yamcha."

"How did you two meet Yamcha?" Chiaotzu said, "He was already a friend of Goku's. Once we befriended him, Yamcha came with. He," Chiaotzu paused. Mochi noticed his worried look and his hand slipped from hers. "He had a friend, Puar, had passed away. So, in turn, we all wanted to move closer to the city, but far away enough to where we could not hear the city." She nodded. And he saw her look up and back at their house. They had already walk far enough that it was a small home. He looked at her, saw her lift her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "I know you left the school," he noted. "Where did you go?"

"I was a killer for hire for years," she said distantly. "I got caught up with the wrong people, but was soon offered a job with the king's advisors and security. I was a detective." She looked over the countryside and raised her hands up to brushed her fingers along her hair, smoothing the fine tendrils of hair. She remembered when she had been so cold she could take anyone's life. She dropped her hands and pulled them behind her to hold her hands together. They were shaking from nervousness. She truly had never spoken about her actions after leaving the school. "It was not hard work at the time," she admitted, "there was always a man or woman needing to be killed for revenge, or for someone to gain power. I merely was paid to do a job that no one else would do." Chiaotzu asked, "You found it easy?" She nodded. "Always, until," she paused, "I met my mother."

Chiaotzu said, "You know, I know you were at the tournament…you were there?" he asked. She nodded. She knew then that Tien had not told Chiaotzu that he had seen her. That he had come after her. She said softly, "It seems so long ago doesn't it?" she pondered. He watched her and asked, "What happened when you met her?" The topic went back to her mother. She smiled. "She was heaven. She was so different than how I imagined and she revealed to me what life was. How it was like to be happy, and to care not only about others, but myself as well."

"I knew what it was like to be grateful for the happiness I had with Tien. I forgave him, because I realized he had loved me," she announced. She looked at him and her smile was instant. His eyes widened at the sudden excitement in her voice and she turned away and began their trek back to the home. She reached up and took her hair down, rustling her fingers through its waves. "After I found out Tien had died, I left and traveled. That took nearly two years." They walked at a slow pace, the wind blew through her hair and he saw that he had never seen it so long. He had not expected it and he walked behind her, watching the wind breeze it along her back.

He caught up to her and took up her hand and she looked down at him with a smile. "And after that?" She looked away and said, "Afterwards, I returned to my mother. She told me Tien had not died, and then we saw you two at the Cell games." She took in a deep breath and sighed. "I saw how he smiled, it was a smile I knew I had never seen him smile before. I knew then that my heart was broken." Chiaotzu's eyes widened, "Your heart had not broken before?" he whispered as they neared the house. "I may have had an empty life, but Tien had always been my hope," she looked down at him once more. "I knew he no longer loved me," she whispered. "But you do love him," he observed and she stopped walking. She looked at him, and said to him, "I have always loved him." She lifted her head and he saw her smile and her eyes slipped closed as the breeze brushed her face. Before they reached the house once more.


	17. Chapter 18

**DAYS** passed and then the first week, and then the second and the household settled into a natural routine. This evening Mochi smiled as she set out food upon the table, tonight marked the end of a month. She had already lived here for that long, time truly had passed by within the blink of an eye. It began the same as every other evening. Mochi would go for a walk in the late afternoon and then return to start dinner. The capsule that Chichi had given here was a small home, and Mochi enjoyed it. She gladly enjoyed its privacy and she and Tien had not shared another heavy petting session. It was as if it never happened and she rather enjoyed it that way. There was no awkward tension, especially because she no longer had to request to shower in his bathroom. The small capsule home had a bedroom, and a small kitchenette and a modest shower much like her former home.

She always returned to their home and cooked dinner. As she set the food upon the table as the men of the house took their seats and she took hers. She always sat next to Chiaotzu while Tien and Yamcha sat across from them. A small conversation began when Yamcha asked, "How did you learn to cook? I thought you were a fighter?" His jest made her smile and she said, "I was taught by my Uncle. He always told me to be a good wife she must know how to cook. For a man's heart is through his stomach." Yamcha spoke before he thought. He said, "Well, whoever is your next husband is very lucky." Then he stopped dead. He blushed madly as the table quieted and she smiled. "I don't think I will be marrying anytime soon," she reasoned. Tien saw worry flicker in her eyes, he asked, "Do you wish to marry?" She looked at him with a calm look and shook her head. "No," she answered. "So the tournament was useless?" Her eyes widened and she lowered her gaze to her food. "Why does it matter? You listened to my uncle when he told you to take me away." His eyes widened. She knew. "And although I was upset. I expected you to not marry me," she reasoned as she took a bite of food. "You expected it?" he asked and Chiaotzu gulped while Yamcha merely continued to eat. She nodded. "Why would you marry me again?"

"Do you want to know why?" he pondered and her eyes met his. "I do not need to know why, but I would like to know why you bring me here if you had no intention of marrying me. Which then causes me to question why you really attended the tournament. And if you think of me merely as a woman to sleep with." Yamcha gulped his food down and Chiaotzu felt Tien change. His eyes darkened and Yamcha and he knew what was coming, after all, they knew it was not often Tien could be upset or become angered and then, it happened.

His anger snapped, his hand smacked against the table and she jumped. "I will not marry you!" he yelled. "I know you will leave!" he added. She was so taken back by his accusation she fell back onto her rump out of the chair, and stared up at him. She felt her shock choke her and she gulped as she whispered, "I…I understand, I won't bring it up again. I," she gulped back the lump of emotions in her throat and leveled her words, while she stood and properly bowed to them, "it was an inappropriate topic to bring to the table or to you. I will keep my thoughts to myself. Please, excuse me," she whispered quickly and she rushed out of his home and outside.

They watched her leave and Tien watched her before he felt death looking upon him. Yamcha and Chiaotzu were glaring at him and Yamcha said, "She had every right to ask you. And she has a point, why would three bachelor men have a single woman living with them?" Tien gaped at him and Chiaotzu pointed at the door, and said, "Go fix it." Tien's head turned and could see her through the opened door.

A door they commonly left open to allow the cool afternoon and evening air into the home. He saw her stiffly walk out and hold her hands up and above her head. A practice to open her lungs and he knew his words had shocked her. She was standing facing the large tree before his home and finally he saw her look up at the mother moon and he saw her eyes were not full of tears. Instead she was shocked, she had been caught off guard by his outburst and he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she tried breathing calmly. She swallowed back, and then the tears came. She could not stop from falling from her eyes. His honesty hurt more than she expected. She was unsurprised by his reason but, it was hard because it solidified her fears. Making her believe that he did not love her, instead pitied her, and that was why he brought her there. Because he knew she had nowhere else to go. And yet, even though she knew he knew that…he still believed she would leave.

She yelled out, forcing away her energy, her sadness, her grief, everything she knew was her fault. When she held no more breath to yell, she stopped and covered her face cried until arms circled her and held her against his strong chest. "Mochi," he whispered and she slumped against him. She sighed and her tears stopped. Her pain was gone, and she took a deep breath and sighed again. She pulled away he held her still, she felt numb, lonely and although his warmth seeped into her, she couldn't feel anymore far away from him. She pulled away from him, out of the comfort of him, and stepped away. "I do not need your comfort for something I caused. You have every right to feel that way."

She walked away then and entered her small private home and he saw her shut the door. He sighed heavily and walked after her. Damn himself for going after her. He walked after her and saw Yamcha and Chiaotzu watching him through the front window. They watched as he knocked on her door and she called, "Please go away." He sighed and this time he did not ask her to open the door. Instead he knocked tight fist to the door frame. It was a light tap, and he closed his eyes, sighed and moved away. There was another way to get into her privacy and he walked into the house and Yamcha and Chiaotzu scrambled back to the table.

They watched as he walked down the far hallway that lead to the other door of Mochi's small abode. It was a hallway they installed so that she could enter her privacy through the house. He went to it and knocked there too. When his hand touched the door knob, she pulled the door open and glared at him because she knew. There was no way to lock the door. She crossed her arms and eyed him. She said lowly, "Am I not allowed to enjoy solitude?" He asked, "May I come in?" She took in a sharp breath and shook her head. She could never deny him when he asked to come into her home, or room. She stepped away from the door and then closed it behind himself. Chiaotzu said, "Maybe we should go sit outside?" Yamcha wiped his mouth and nodded and they climbed out of their seat and left through the front door.

 **WITHIN** the walls of the capsule home Mochi turned away and took a seat at the small couch and reached up to untie her tight bun. He watched her as she brushed her fingers through the ruffled hair and she wrapped the strip around her hand before she set it aside. Tien asked, "Do you hold anything against me?" Her eyes widened and she looked back at him. She was not stunned, not speechless, but she did not know how to answer. She saw in his eyes, was it nervousness? She finally replied, "I do not hold anything against you. I was hurt that you left. That is the only thing that I wished never happened. But now, I do not hold it against you. I forgave you a long time ago."

His eyes widened and he announced once more, "Mochi I will not marry you." She smiled for him. "I know," she reassured. She turned away, and he closed the space between them and he stood just a breath away from her. She turned, stared at his broad chest and she could feel his voice reverberate into her. She felt the hair upon her neck stand up and he said, "But I will wait for you to accept me without the promise of a marriage." He turned away from her. She stared at him going and in the small moment of time she cursed herself for being needy, but her hand caught his before he left.

He stiffened and turned to her and she said, "Please stay with me tonight." His eyes widened, then they closed, and he winced. He curled a hand around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He knew if he stayed with her, it would be to hold her. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. His words of temptation should not have been spoken, for they had been selfish words. "Let me get sleep clothes," he said and she nodded. He left her and she quickly changed her clothes. She lowered the lights and walked around the room to light a few candles. Chichi had brought them for her when she had last visited. Chichi had clearly taken a liking to her, and she assumed it was because they both were from the same part of the country.

She looked at herself in the far mirror and she looked odd to herself. She walked to it and touched its' reflection and saw her eyes were wide. She was tense, and maybe frightened. She didn't know, but she was nervous about the unknown and what could happen this evening. She continued to look at herself and then turned away to the bed. She took a seat and was still not used to the spring of the bed. A western style bed, her shoulders fell a bit, she truly missed her futon.

She continued to brush her hands through her hair and then her back went straight when she heard the door open behind her. Her head turned and she saw he was wearing his white tunic and harem pants. He looked so soft, and moved towards her. She watched him come around to her. Like an old man looking over her, he squatted down to become eye to eye with her. He reached up to her, his hand rounding her cheek and she could only stare at him. When his touch came upon her, her eyes shut and she cried. His other hand came up and his large thumb pads wiped away her tears and she scoffed at herself. "I am sorry I anger you," she uttered. It was so soft, for she knew if she had said it any louder her voice would crack with emotion. His eyes widened and his stern face fell soft. He whispered, "I am sorry I left you alone."

Her eyes went wide open and he eased himself up to kiss her. Her tears fell upon his face and when he pulled away her eyes were still wide. "You may think I owe you nothing," he said as he rose, then said, "but you have always been owed an apology." Her wide eyes looked at him and he leaned back down and kissed the top of her head and moved towards her, pulling at the blankets.

She quickly moved to the other side and in her shock, she moved too quickly and fell clear off the bed. She landed with a hard thud, hitting her rump with a thump. She blushed madly and looked around and when her eyes met his, he was staring at her. He stared at her in shock, but also a smile teased his lips. She swiftly rose and shook her head. She could say nothing, but then he pulled back the covers and said, "Come to bed." She shook her head. "I…" she gulped and he arched a brow. "I," she closed her eyes and said, "I didn't expect your apology."

He sat straight up and said, "I thought that was the only thing you held against me. Was I right?" She sucked in a breath and she felt a loss of words. Her head slowly shook and he smiled sadly for her. "Please," he said, "come to bed." She looked down, looked at him, and when he leaned to reach for her, she took his hand. He pulled her into the bed and laid back. He reached under her arms and she suddenly felt so small. Again, she was reminded of how petite she was against him. He lifted her in such a way that she was snuggled up upon him. One leg rest upon his and his arm curled around her shoulders, holding her. She was stiff against him, and then when her head rest against his chest, she heard how fast his heart was beating. And the sound of its beat she submitted herself to the exhaustion she was feeling. Her body slowly relaxed when his fingers stroked through her hair, sending waves of pleasure through her scalp and down her neck. His heart soon slowed, as did her nervous heart and cautiously, and without hesitation they fell into their slumber.

Through their night they slept deeply. But when, Tien was the rise to awake and his body stiffened from the weight upon his chest and his eyes looked upon a serene sleeping Mochi. His stomach dropped. He pulled himself from her, slowly resting her into her pillows and into the bed. He walked out of the room, quietly shut the door and he let out the breath he had been holding in. He brought his hands to his hand and rubbed his bald head. How had he actually fallen asleep next to her? He knew it had felt so natural to have her in his arms again. It was nearly defining with how comfortable he had been. He rubbed his two eyes as he walked down the hallway.

Yamcha was in the kitchen when he revealed himself and Yamcha had a big, wide, happy grin. "So, how was last night buddy?" Tien shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he groused and Yamcha's grin faltered. "Is everything okay?" Tien rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "I really, don't know."


	18. Chapter 19

**MOCHI** opened her eyes, then blinked, she took in a slow breath. She sat up and looked where Tien had been laying. She knew he had not known she had been awake. He had left her without even looking back. Her eyes lowered and she flopped back onto the bed. His leaving, she knew, was because he did not wish to see her awake. He did not wish to see her hopeful, hopeful that maybe, just maybe he loved her. Because anytime, when they were, married, she was always the one to rise first. He would awake to her kissing him, teasing him with laughter as she watched him sleep. She curled up, pulling a pillow to her, and buried her face into it. She took in a deep breath, and screamed into it. She pulled away, looking at the pristine white of the pillow. Her tears fell automatically. She felt understanding for his choice to leave her, and anger towards herself for being so weak in front of him. But, when he had come into her life once more, she had trusted herself to not love him again. Nevertheless, she had not fallen in love with him. Instead, she realized her worst fear, she had loved him all along.

She sat up and rose for the day. She put herself in her clothes, though she was numb. She slicked back her hair and left her room. She slipped the door shut and felt a presence behind her, and could feel the air move as something slipped through it. She knew, to reach for her. Before her intruder's touch came to her, she glided her foot back, hooking it around their ankle and twisted in such a way that she braced them up. Her hand caught their wrist, not allowing them to fall and she faced them. She arched a brow at Yamcha and he nervously smiled, "Eh, ha, ha…I, I was coming to check in on you." She arched a brow. He was amazed that she was holding his full weight merely upon the strength of her foot and her hand. He had curled his hand around her forearm, as she did his. But he understood how, she had him on a counter-balance. She smiled at him saying, "Please don't come up behind me." He nodded and she pulled at him to bring him to his feet once more. She moved past him and walked out to the living area and into the kitchen, smiling for Chiaotzu. "Good morning Chiaotzu," she greeted. His wide eyes watched her and he nodded.

"I guess I should get breakfast started hm?" she said aloud while pulling ingredients from the cabinets. _Are you okay?_ Chiaotzu asked and she responded, _Of course._ It was a lie, and she knew he wouldn't believe her. She knew he must have read Tien, and knew Tien was not his usual self. She busied herself with cooking and was unsurprised when Tien only appeared just as she had set the food down. They ate, and had small conversations. And soon Mochi rose to take up the dishes, a hand stopped her. "I will do them today," Yamcha said, pulling the dishes from her and she merely took her seat once more.

Tien rose and left them, Chiaotzu followed him. Mochi stayed. She could not bring herself to move and she peered out the nearby window. "Mochi?" Yamcha called. Her head did not turn to look at him. "Yes?" Yamcha said, "You do not have to stay with us if you do not want to." His words caused her eyes to once again burn with tears. She cried so easily now, it was almost disrespectful. She said softly, "I have nowhere else to go." And she heard something set upon the table. She looked and Yamcha smiled for her. He had made her a cup of tea and then he shrugged. "You are always welcome here then. Don't think you're not," he reasoned with her. She nodded weakly, smiled for him, and turned to look back out of the window. She heard his feet pad away and she sat there. Slowly drinking her tea. She watched the skies change into bright blue with clouds that looked like popcorn in the skies. She looked into her cup and noticed she was finally finished with her tea and placed it upon the table.

She went back to look and her ears pricked up, she could once again feel someone approaching her. "Chiaotzu," she called and he smiled. "You were always able to hear me," he said as he floated over to her to take a seat across from her. She had her chin rested against her thumb while her forefinger was set upon her temple. She smiled for him and his smile ebbed from his face. "Mochi are you happy with us here?" Her eyes widened and her head tilted at him. "Of course, it is far less lonely here." His lips pursed and she arched a brow. "You always make that face when you have another question," she teased as she crossed her hands before her and set her chin upon her knuckles. He asked, "Does Tien make you happy?" Her eyes widened and she smiled, "He has always made me happy." The white boy before her revealed a worried face to her. "Even if he does not love you?" She felt old laughter well out of her. "Chiaotzu, I am not to be loved." His brow furrowed and he asked, "What do you mean?"

She merely rose from her seat and said, "I am going to start dinner." She moved to the kitchen and paused seeing Tien standing in the doorway of his home. She smiled for him though and said, "Hello." He could not tell her he had heard her words. He nodded and asked, "Do you need help?" She shook her head. "No," she replied as she eased into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out onto the counter tops.

Chiaotzu's eyes met Tien's and he said, _She does love you Tien._ And then asked her, "What time should we sit at the table?" She shrugged. "Give me half an hour? Maybe?" she reasoned, "It won't take long." Chiaotzu nodded and rose from the table and left. Tien watched him go and he looked over at Mochi as she calmly turned on the stove top and eased a pat of butter into the pan that she held over the flames. Tien saw her jump when Yamcha's door opened and music poured from it. But then her shoulders relaxed, her head tapped to the beat, while her hips swayed. She was lost in the music and she continued cooking.

Her actions, her noise, they were mesmerizing. He had never thought she could be in his kitchen now. Making breakfast, living with him, let alone dancing. He felt his hands itch to go to her and cup her hips and allow his own to frame hers, to move in time with her. He remembered her cooking, her happiness with him. Her light that shined through her and radiated so that it shined the darkness of that damn school. He knew she had lost that light, it had dimmed with time, and her happiness seemed to come last on her line of duties to the school. When he had seen her there he had not expected her reaction, and had not expected her to be so dedicated to the school once more.

Yamcha's voice called out to them, interrupting his thoughts. "What smells so good?" he asked as he walked out and Tien smiled for him. "Mochi's cooking," he reasoned and Yamcha cupped a hand to Tien's shoulder and nodded. "It smells great," he complimented. Tien nodded before Mochi said to them, "I can feel you guys watching." Tien stiffened while Yamcha blushed and he turned away. "Well, I'll clean off the table," he reasoned.

Tien walked into the kitchen and began pulling condiments from the fridge. Her eyes slipped over to look at him and she saw his hands move precisely to grasp each jar and pull on into his arm as he carried over to the table. She finished cooking and then she scooped the food out onto plates and then set the full plates onto the table. The smell brought Chiaotzu back into the kitchen area and Yamcha was following shortly after. Tien took a seat at their table and Mochi moved away from the table as they began to chow down, but they looked at her.

Mochi had poured herself a cup of hot water, and placed tea into it. She was leaning back against the counter, looking over the kitchen window. She was peering outside and she sipped at her tea. Until Chiaotzu said, "Are you not hungry?" She looked back at him and smiled. She shook her head. "I'm going to sit outside," she said. She picked up the cup of hot tea she had been drinking and eased down the small steps of the home and outside. She took a seat in the grass and sighed as she set her tea to the side and sat back. She braced herself on her hands and watched the skies and did not notice what had happened behind her.

Yamcha and Chiaotzu had poked their heads out to look at her and Tien slowly followed after them. She was merely sitting with her back to them, she was quiet, serene. They watched as she was looking up at the skies, watching birds fly over and then her head lowered to look at the pastures with the towering columns of stone and earth that soon led into the mountains. It was truly a peaceful place. She rose and they saw her calmly walk to her quaint place and her door clicked softly shut. Yamcha's wide eyes looked down and Chiaotzu. "Is she upset?" Chiaotzu shook his head. "Not really, she's always been well-"

"Distant," Tien supplied.


	19. Chapter 20

**MOCHI** rose the next day, still tired for she had not gotten to sleep till the early hours. She looked over at her clock as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes widened, it read nearly ten in the morning. She usually rose early and she could only imagine what the men in the household were doing without her cooking. She rushed out of bed, then paused. Clearly they had lived here without her, and so, she believed they were perfectly fine. She moved to her bathroom, showered, brushed her hair, and dressed. She was tightening her sash around her waist when a knock came to her door. "Come in," she called. The hallway door opened and Tien stood there. His eyes searched the room. They fell upon her as she was pulling her hair back and her eyes met his. "Yes?" He straightened his shoulders. "Eh, Chichi just called." She asked, "Why?"

"She wants to take you shopping," he reasoned. "She is on her way." Her eyes went wide and she whipped around to face him. "You told her I could go?!" she exclaimed. Her wet hair dripped water through her shirt and she rushed him. "Why? Why did you do that?" she demanded. He stepped back and stumbled into the door behind him. He shook his head. He had never seen her so upset, or so invasive of his space. His head shook and he said, "What is wrong?" She shot her hands down to her sides and snapped, "Did you not stop to think that I may have never gone shopping with another person?" His eyes went wider. Of course, it was a mistake to assume she had gone with another to go shopping.

She froze. She and he could just barely hear the soft sound of an engine. Mochi whipped around and ran to her bathroom. She quickly pulled her hair back and placed it high upon her head. She pinned it up and then she moved to her front door, quickly walking outside. Until she turned right around and zipped back into her room and caught up a small cross body bag and then she carted herself right back outside. Tien followed after her, catching up to her as she was walking around to the front of his home. "Mochi," he began and she pressed a flat hand towards him. "Be quiet," she groused. And as Chichi arrived in her hover car, Mochi forced a smile and greeted her. "Chichi," she said. Chichi waved at her and stepped out of the car and walked to her. She bowed to Chichi. "I'm sorry is was last minute," she excused, "but Bulma and I are both going into the city to go shopping." Mochi's smile broadened. "I would be more than happy to go," she reasoned.

 _Mochi…_

 _Don't even start,_ she said. "Would you like me to go?" he offered, but before she could reply Chichi said, "Men just get in the way when we go shopping!" He saw her smile, Chichi brought her over to the car and Tien said, "Just wait here for a moment." He rushed back into his home, into his room and pulled a box out from underneath his bed. Opening it revealed thousands of zeni, collected from the various tournaments. He caught up a fold of zeni, with a currency strap and walked back out of the home. He came upon the car and Mochi's smile had lessened until shock suddenly read across her features. He brought the money to her and she said, "Tein-"

"Its money, please enjoy yourself," he said and she blushed madly. "I-I ha-have money," she said as she looked into her lap. _Father left me some_ , she whispered to him. He reasoned with her, _Please…I'm sorry. I thought you would like to get out of the house._ She looked back up and him, her petite hand curled around the money and his fingers just barely brushed his. "Thank you," she murmured. And then, they were off. Chichi sped off towards the city and Mochi had felt Tien's touch slide along her arm until she was out of his reach. She knew he was sorry for putting her in this situation. She knew, by the shock in his face, that he had not expected her to lash out at him. She had not expected him to offer to go with them. Especially after he had not spent time with her since their awkward night together.

"How are you and Tien?" she asked. Mochi inwardly cringed. Chichi was always so on the nose. And Mochi never found her overbearing or invasive of her privacy. She knew, Chichi was merely curious. After all, it is not common that a friend's ex-wife appears in his life and then he returns to his home with her. Even she found it odd. And it was probably why she had pressed Tien about why he wouldn't marry her.

"Do you enjoy living out here?" Chichi asked and Mochi nodded, "Oh, yes. It is very quiet. I have lived in a city before, but it is always so busy and so loud. I never stayed long." Chichi did not ask her next question. Goku had told her what Mochi had been trained to do. She assumed that Mochi probably moved and traveled a lot. She asked instead, "How is it living with three men?" She laughed. How was it? How was it that she lived with three men, even, three people, and she still felt alone? She lied, "It is nice. I'm not lonely anymore." Chichi nodded as she drove them closer to the city. Mochi watched as she drove them to Bulma's home and Bulma was waiting for them. She waved and as Chichi parked Bulma hopped in and said, "Hello ladies. Ready to do some shopping?" She cupped Mochi's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you were able to make it." She smiled for the aqua-haired woman and Bulma said, "Let's go!"

And off they went.

 **MOCHI'S** eyes spun. They had already been to so many stores. How did Chichi and Bulma do this? Her feet were starting to hurt and she hadn't even bought anything. Until a blush stained her cheeks when Bulma carted herself into a lingerie store. She stopped at the doorway. "I'll eh, wait out here," she reasoned with a smile. And Bulma arched a brow while Chichi teased, "You don't want to find something to wear for Tien?" And Mochi's blush darkened. She could never admit she had worn such risqué garments before. But never once, had it been for someone she cared about. She wouldn't dare believe that Tien wished to see her wearing such revealing clothing. If it could be called clothing. She merely stared at them and then their smiles faded, Bulma understood all too quickly. "You two aren't-" she began and Mochi raised a hand. "It is not worth talking about when nothing is going on," she reasoned. Bulma frowned and Chichi popped her hands onto her hips. "Does he have any idea how embarrassing it is for you?" They caught her hands and pulled her inside. "We are fixing this right now," Bulma said as she pulled Mochi further into the store.

A clerk came to them and asked, "How may I help you ladies?" Bulma answered, "We need something perfect for her." The clerk smiled and Mochi nervously returned the gesture to the older man. He was probably in his forties, not much older than Tien. His smile was inviting, warm, and his salt silver hair made her relax. His aura was soft, gentle, much like Tien's had been before. His eyes sparkled at her, like Tien had. And she knew her answer to his question before he asked. "Do you have any preferences?" he asked. She pulled her hand away from Bulma and explained, "I want something you would find attractive."

His eyes widened for a moment and she explained, "The man I," she gulped, "I have a man in my life. He is older, I don't want anything too young." His wide eyes softened and he nodded. Bulma and Chichi stared in surprise and he said, "Please come with me." She was in a trance while she followed after him. Bulma snickered at Chichi, "Well, she hasn't purchased anything yet. Maybe she will try to seduce him?" Chichi giggled and shrugged. "Who knows?"

 **"MY NAME** is Yuuta **,"** he greeted as Mochi followed him. "May I ask your age?" Mochi nodded and said, "I am 29, I will be 30 in a few days." He eyes seemed to smile not only at her, but for her. He nodded. "Your favorite color?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied. "Oh, no, no," he said. "It will always matter. You may want to make him happy, but you also wish to be confident." She smiled for him. "I have plenty of confidence," she reasoned. Yuuta saw her smile and saw how sad it was. He paused before asking the next question. "Will he be seeing this?" She chuckled softly and shook her head. "I don't know. But wearing something so beautiful and feminine is very personal and almost exciting," she explained. "I enjoy something that is confining, but comfortable." He arched a brow at her and asked, "I assume you have experience wearing such tastes?" She nodded and agreed, "At one time I did." He nodded. "This way," he said. He walked her to a small display, and began pulling lower drawers out and her eyes widened seeing delicate lace that was trimmed with ribbons. He lifted one and said, "We need to fit you." He took out a few other items and followed her towards the fitting rooms. She pulled her sash loose, freed her body from its clothes all while slipping her shoes off. "May I?" he pondered and she stepped out standing in merely her modest black undergarments and he arched a brow. "Modest, but you know black is slimming," he observed. He pulled the measuring tape from around his neck and took her measurements before he turned back to the garments. She saw him adjusting the straps and belts and then he lifted it up to her. "Please," he offered. She took up the lacey thin fabric and eased back into the room and carefully, she pulled it upon her.

Her hands slipped along the lips of each hugging strap and then her eyes lifted and she arched a brow at herself in the reflection before her. She suddenly looked like her old self. Sultry. Seductive and on the prowl to kill. She craned her neck back and forth while her hands slipped over the immodest wear. The color was blue, a deep satin blue. The cups of the bra were sheer as were the panties. And although the fabric covered her, it was the straps that extenuated her shape. There were a set that cut a 'v' between her breasts and just below her breast was a delicate strap with a trim of lace. The panties were plain in the front, but once she turned she saw there were more strap that cut multiple 'v's along her backside.

She arched a brow. Yes, it had been too long. She had not worn something so exquisite since she had been a killer. Her excitement forced her decision to indulge. "Next please," she murmured as she slipped the garments off. It was a routine that occurred until Yuuta said, "I have this last one for you to try. Something," he smiled to himself, "comfortable, and alluring." She arched a brow as he passed her the last item and her eyes widened seeing a sheer gown in a deep, deep violet. He had noticed her eye color. And she held it up to herself. She knew it would be a perfect fit. And she called to him. "I would like everything you have shown me," she said as she passed it back to him. He nodded and bowed away and said, "I will begin wrapping everything for you." She dressed, and revealed herself. As she walked out she found Chichi and Bulma waiting for her with small smiles.

"Well?" Bulma asked and Mochi smiled for them. "I thought I would treat myself, it will be my birthday soon," she said. Bulma's eyes went wide. "And you didn't tell us?!" Mohci jumped and Yuuta made his presence known. He smiled for her and she carefully bowed to him. "Thank you," she said and he shook his head. "No, my dear, thank you. Good afternoon ladies," he said before he turned away. Mochi said, "It's quite alright. I plan to have a quiet dinner." Bulma pouted and said, "Well, next time I'm planning it!"

Mochi nodded in agreement as they left the store. Inwardly she cringed though. Even her mother forgot her birthday every year and Mochi would never remind her, it always reminded her of how people always forgot her. She remembered that Tien knew, he had always known when her birthday was. And even as they had been children, before they were ever married, he knew. And a gift had never been given, instead he would quietly say to her, whether it was in passing or a mere piece of paper, he would tell her, _Happy Birthday._ If was a gift and a memory she cherished, a memory she knew Tien didn't know that it weighed so much for her.

She followed after them and they eased outside and in the five hours they had spent shopping, Mochi now had a full wardrobe of undergarments and had also indulged buying a few sundress and minor items. A new hair brush, new shoes, and even a pair of heels that she knew she may never wear. Nevertheless, she had enjoyed herself. They left the stores and walked to the car and eased into it. She rode with Chichi as she dropped of Bulma and they as they neared Tien's home Chichi said, "Well, a nice bath will be good for your knees." Mochi nodded, but said, "They don't have a bath." Chichi shook her head while she landed. "Every home in the country has one," she corrected. "They're usually outside." Mochi decided not to argue, because she had not actually looked around the house. She took up her shopping bags and smiled for Chichi, she bowed, "Thank you."

Chichi waved and said, "No problem. See ya!" And she left in a small cloud of dust and as Mochi turned she nearly jumped out of her skin. Tien was standing in the doorway, watching her with a small smile. A smile that teased her, saying, I told you so. "I see you survived," he said softly as she walked towards him. She nodded, "Yes, I had a very good time." He leaned against the door frame. He could tell she was happy, but also a little guarded. He looked at her bags and he nodded towards her. "What did you buy?" She swallowed, hard, trying desperately to hide her surprise.

She said, "Just…things…" He arched a brow. "Just things?" She nodded and said, "I'm going to unpack them and then I'll be over to start dinner." And he watched as she stiffly walked towards her small home and heard the door slip shut. A smile curled his lips. She was hiding something. What it was, he may never know, but it was always fun to poke at her. Soon, she revealed herself from her room, with a smile that glowed. He knew whatever she had purchased, or enjoyed in Chichi's company made her happy. She felt the lace beneath her clothes rub her skin. She didn't wait, as soon as she had entered her home she had hurried to undress and place a set of those new undergarments upon her. The pressure of the nylon straps, and the tug of the straps that kept her feminine curves in place was a welcomed touch.

No one was in the living area yet and he took a seat at the table as she began rummaging through the kitchen. And of course once food was made, Chiaotzu and Yamcha appeared and she served them and took up her seat. Once finished the pulled the dishes up from the table. Tien said, "I'll help." She smiled for him and walked towards the kitchen once more. "As always, that was delicious," Yamcha complimented. Chiaotzu nodded and Tien turned on the water and Mochi said, "Thank you." And soon, as always, dishes were done. And the awkwardness that had been released the night before was now gone. She reached for a plate and Tien's hand brushed hers. She stiffened and pulled hers quickly away. She laughed nervously and he looked at her with concern. She looked away, scrubbing the dishes, and softly said, "I am sorry about last night."

He heard her heart begin to pound. He knew Yamcha and Chiaotzu were chatting and could not hear him as he spoke. "Mochi," he said. "Hm?" she replied as she pulled a glass out to dry it. She looked at him and he admitted, "I missed you today." And the glass fell quickly from her hands. Tien acted quickly, he caught it and looked up at her. She was looking down on him and a blush was staining her cheeks. "I, eh..I um," she stammered. She had no words to describe how hard her heart was pounding.

"Everything okay?" Chiaotzu called. Mochi quickly recovered and said, "Yes, I just, eh, remembered something I needed to ask!" Chiaotzu frowned and she smiled, "I, well Chichi said, that you guys might have a bath? Or a tub? I think, I'd like to use it." She smiled for him and Chiaotzu said, "Yeah, there's one in a capsule around here somewhere." Yamcha added, "We men tend to not take very many baths."

 _Did I offend you?_ Tien asked. Mochi followed after Yamcha as he went to look for it and she said, _I did not think you would miss me._ He set the glass onto the counter and Chiaotzu asked, _What did you say to her?_ Tien shook his head and reasoned with him, _I told her I missed her today._ Chiaotzu smacked a hand to his forehead. _Tien! You cannot just yell at her one night and miss her the next!_ Tien winced from the loudness of his telepathic voice. _You idiot!_

"Thank you Yamcha," she said. He responded, "No problem. There will be a port that can connect to your pod home. It'll fill it up with water." She closed her hand around the capsule and Chiaotzu added, "We won't use it. So keep it on your side of the house." She nodded and her eyes met Tien's for a moment and then she turned stiffly away and left them. "Weird, I wondered what happened," Yamcha commented as she walked out the front door.

Chiaotzu said, "She may need help with the tub." Tien took his chance then and said, "I'll go." He walked out of the house and walked towards the capsule house and without knocking walked into Mochi's home. He paused, she was sitting on her bed, staring down at the capsule in her hands. She looked so out of place with the shopping bags surrounding herself. Her eyes rose to look at him and he could see her confusion.

"I came to help you with that," he said. She nodded and rose and reached the capsule out to him. He took it from her small hands and she followed him out to the side of her home. Her legs felt like dead weight. She watched as he leaned down and pressed the tab on the capsule and a tall, and rather wide tub appeared. She stared at its size and said, "Why is it so big?" He looked at her and smiled, "Because we are large men…?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. A small Oh fell past her lips. He connected it and rose and pointed to a few of the switches. "This one opens the water line, the red lever is the temperature gauge. And there is a heat coil at the bottom to keep the water warm."

She felt her words fall past her lips, "Why? How could you miss me?" He looked at her. Saw the lost look in her eyes and then when her eyes looked up into his, she shook her head. "Never mind," she whispered. She headed back into her home, but his hand caught hers. "Mochi," he said. She looked at him once more and shook her head. "I don't understand why you would tell me that."

"Because I did miss you," he said firmly. She took in a sharp breath and she said, "I would like to go inside." He looked at her, watching her and he asked, "May I come inside with you?" She numbly nodded and slipped out of his touch as he slowly followed behind. They entered her home and she eased back to allow him inside. "Would you like to talk?" he asked as he turned and looked at her. "Did you really miss me?" she asked. He nodded, and reassured her, "I have always missed you." She walked past him and took a seat back onto the bed. As she did so the bags fell over and she looked up at him.

"Tien you cannot say things like that," she said. His head tilted. "Why?" he reasoned. His smile teased his lips. He walked to her, crouched down to her and brought her hands up to kiss them. "I am sorry for how I yelled at you," he said and she closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I know you are," she said as she opened her eyes once more. But as she looked at him, she stiffened seeing his eyes had widened. He stood and took a step away from her. She shook her head and said, "What?"

"Why exactly did you purchase those?" She looked around and her stomach fell as she saw her newly purchased undergarments had fallen into her lap. She said, "I bought them today."

"Why?" She panicked at the stern tone in his voice. "I was shopping with Bulma and Chichi and there was a man who helped me pick them out," she said softly. His eyes went wide. A man? A man was the one who helped her pick these out?! His lips parted, but he watched her touch a bit of the soft lace. "I couldn't show Chichi or Bulma…they know that we are not together. It would have been embarrassing." His fiery anger lessened to an ember. "Then why did you buy them?" he whispered. She stiffened, her hand crushed the lace and she tossed it aside. She could not tell him it was because she wanted to feel sultry, sexy…she turned her head away. "It doesn't matter," she said firmly as she rose from the bed. She closed her emotions away and knew that they had been an impulse buy.

Thinking that she may have been able to seduce him was a stupid idea. "Now that you know, it isn't really private," she scoffed. She did her best to laugh at the situation and pretend to not be hurt by his angered eyes. She knew he was upset maybe because a man had helped her, but also because he knew she had never worn them for him. And her knowledge of such risqué garments grew only when she had left the school. At one time, wearing such items gave her a bounce in her step. It was a secret she wore and no one else had known. His words stopped her in her steps though. "Are you wearing any now?" he asked. She heard him move and slowly she looked back at him. He had taken a seat upon her bed and his hand pulled up a pair of the black satin and lace trimmed panties. They looked so very tiny in his large hands and she watched as he looked over them thoughtfully. _I asked if you're wearing anything…_ he said. She blinked at him and slowly his eyes rose to look at her. She said solidly, "Of course not."

He rose from the bed, walked towards her and stood just a breath away from her. His hand rose to cup the nape of her neck. She felt a tingle spread down her back when the warmth of his hand touched her. "Tien," she warned. "Do you think I never thought about you?" he asked. She licked her lips and she said, "I thought of you." He leaned down to her and she turned her head away from him. "Please don't lead me on with your kisses," she said. She went to move out of his touch, but his other hand touched the small of her back. She looked at him and he said, "I will say this. You live here, with me, with my friends, and you have not left. Then you go shopping and tell me you had another man look upon you as you were wearing those flimsy scraps you call undergarments? Tell me, who is leading who?" She felt her blush creep up her face. It was rare Tien was ever jealous and she could feel it oozing from him. And if he wanted to one up her, two could play the game. She challenged him. "I came with an apology to you, and you followed. You came into my life, fought in that damn tournament and led me to believe you did wish to marry me. So what, if I purchased something that actually makes me feel like a woman?" He noted she was acting like the other woman she had been, the killer he knew her to be.

"You think a piece of clothing makes you feel womanly?" His eyes widened and he said, "I will gladly make you feel like a woman." He leaned in and kissed her then. In her protest her lips parted and he deepened his kiss to her. She felt hot and then she stiffened beneath him. She had lied to him, and if this continued he would find what she was wearing beneath her clothes. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were narrow and dark. They were eyes she had not seen in years. And the excitement of having his hands on her took over her fear of what he was to find beneath her clothes.

She felt her confidence spike though. She could gain the upper hand. She caught the front of his waistband and saw his eyes widen. She drove him towards the bed and Tien felt his heart begin to race when her hands quickly removed the sash and then a petite foot hooked behind his, knocking him to sit. "Move them," she ordered. His long arms cleared the bags off of the bed. He reached for her, but stepped just out of his touch. He saw her begin to undress before him and he smugly smiled at her. It had not been often that she would take the initiative. She softly said, "Watch." His brow furrowed, his lips parted and she interrupted, "Be quiet." She pulled at her sash, unwrapping it, bit by bit and then it finally fell. He saw her nimble fingers unbutton the collar of her tunic and then he saw her lift it up and over her head, before she pulled her harem pants away.

"I will admit I lied, but never thought-" she stopped her words and let them die off at the sight of his expression. She stood there and his mouth dried, his expression was one of sudden shock. She stood in an emerald green matching bralette and a bikini cut thong. The thong had a thick laced band and the bralettes' cups were just tall enough to cover her nipples. However, when she had leaned over to take of her pants, the cup had puckered and revealed her nipples to him. "Do you still think they do not make me womanly?" She pulled her hair free and slowly turned about, giving him a full look of her. "Can you see how these _scraps of fabric_ hug my curves and cup my skin?" She slicked her fingers along the straps, snapping them. She sauntered over to him and grasped his legs, pulling them wide open. Her hands lowered and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then, she situated herself between them and rolled herself up against him. "Can you feel how the lace scrapes across your skin, giving you goosebumps?" She eased back to look over him. His eyes narrowed into slits. She saw him look lower while his third eye watched her. She knocked her head back.

He would admit he was so caught by surprise until then his thoughts deceived him. "Clearly you are experienced with these liaisons," he noted as his fingers brushed up to graze her puckered nipple through the sheer fabric. He expected her to shudder, instead her hand touched his, forming his palm around the soft globe of her breast. He looked lower, enjoying how the fabric pinched and curled and framed her out to him. She was still, bracing herself upon her knees and his hands moved to frame her tucked in waist.

"Mochi," he began. His eyes rose to look up at her and she was smiling down at him. "You're so mean," she said softly. She pulled his hand to her face and spoke to him. "You believe you could make me feel like a woman again?" she asked. Her words were taunting him. "Could you even think about touching me, like you had the others?" Her hands guided his to cup her neck, before they lowered to touch her breasts. "Can you separate yourself? Like I did?" His eyes watched on and he felt her silky skin beneath his hands. His thumbs dug in, pressing, massaging and she felt her smile lessen. "You were allowed to enjoy their company, you really believe I ever experienced such pleasure like yours? Why else would I have succumbed to you at the tournament?" He stopped. His hands paused, and his head rose to look at her. She touched his face, traced his lips. She leaned down to him, her lips brushed his. "Did you believe I forgot what your touch did to me?" she whispered. Her eyes blinked slowly, she pulled back, only to press her lips gently to his once more. Her tongue would tip against his lips, parting them, teasing them. And finally his hand reached up and pulled her closer to him.

She opened to him. Releasing herself. She knew his kisses were addictive. After all, he had teased her during his recent time at the school. She moaned when his fingers curled into her hair, pulling tightly. He pulled her head back, looking over her face. She still looked so young, she had aged so well…but her violet eyes told a sad story. He knew she had been lonely in her life. But still, she did what her father trained her to do. She did the only thing she knew how to. However, his curiosity lingered, wondering how she knew to kiss. How she knew to rake her nails along his skin, sending chills through him.

He had forgotten. She could read his thoughts until she whispered, "Does it matter that much?" His eyes went wide. Her eyes had dulled, she felt void to him. She weakly smiled. "Will you push me away? Again?" Her lips brushed his. She had so many questions. And each one chipped away at his heart. His fingers brushed through her hair, releasing her head. She eased away from him, lifting herself from the bed. She went to turn away, just as she had when he left her. She had taken a step towards her bathroom, when he reached for her. He knew to rinse herself, clean herself. He knew it was the one thing that she felt purified her. She would let hot water, as hot as she could stand it, and she would spend so much time that the hot water would turn cold. His hand caught hers. It stiffened, but he pulled her around. He hands hooked around the small of her back, her hands bracing herself on his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Her eyes widened, just as they had before. She shook her head and he pulled her to him.

His warmth soaked into her and he whispered again, "I'm sorry." He pulled her onto him. Her legs resting on either side of his. His hands pulled her face into his chest, for she was not tall enough to rest her head upon his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Mochi felt her heart throbbing, her throat squeezing tight. She had not expected this. He curled her beneath him, his body was resting just above hers before he eased between her legs. His arm encased her, pulling her up to him, and his hips rolled down onto hers. She gasped, her eyes widening. He braced himself upon his hands and looked at her. He touched his hips to hers again and her head fell back feeling his hardness against her feminine mound. "This is what you do to me," he said.

He leaned in, kissing her collarbone, tracing himself down the plane just above her breasts before he gently nipped into the thin flesh there. He knew she meant to seduce him, and he had ruined her plan. He had reminded her of his distrust in her. And then he caught her by surprise, he rose, away from her. His hands went to his sash, he pulled it free and his pants fell away. She sat up. She had always been so timid before but, now it seemed she wanted to drink up the sight of him. He was so strong, she felt meek, even beneath his dark eyes.

He looked at her, saw that lingerie she wore and lowered himself to the bed once more. He braced his knee down and reached his head to her, kissing her. And then he pulled her up to sit upon him. He felt that damn lace rub against his groin and his breath came out in a rush. She swiveled her hips onto his and his hands cupped her hips, holding her still. "Please," he rasped. She looked at him, saw his pleasure, but saw his worry. "Wha-" He had not been so turned on in years. He knew as soon as her body would engulf him, he would come. He pulled her close and yanked her beneath him. "Just wait, please," he whispered roughly. She shook her head. "What are you talking-"

His fingers slipped passed her panties and touched her directly. Her back arched, pressing her breasts into his chest. He could feel the lace tease his own nipple. It rasped across his skin, almost licking at it like a cat's tongue. "Get these off before I rip them," he forewarned. His strong hands pulled the panties away, and just as she unclasped the bra, he was on her. He caught up her hips and his head lowered. His teeth nipped at the inside of her thigh and she gasped. "Tien! Why-"

 _I will lose control if I am inside you,_ he admitted. Her eyes widened, but then softened as she shook her head. She struggled with him and he leaned away. Her hands caught his face and she pulled his arm around her waist while her other hand brushed the head of his manhood. _Be selfish,_ she whispered, her hand touched the silky skin of his shaft. She curled her hand around him, holding him, and his breath came out in a rush. _How do you want me?_ she asked, _Please._ Her words sent him over the edge. He pulled her into his lap and her legs wrapped around him. "I'm going to-" She pressed her fingers against his lips and said, "I need you." His eyes widened even further as he saw her smile for him. His eyes lowered as he finally pressed himself up into her and his breath left him as she sank upon him. He stilled, and she was softly panting. She had forgotten how large he was, or maybe it was how small she was. Her forehead fell to his shoulder and she whispered, "It's too much." His warm arms circled her and his hand curled around the base of her skull, while the other was curled around her waist.

His hands lowered, and suddenly he angled her hips and thrust up into her. "I can't," he began. She held onto him. She whispered, "Please Tien…" She swiveled her hips onto his, and he thrust up into her, once, twice, and in his third bucking thrust he came. His seed shot into her, she felt it almost pierce her, and her body. And even though she had not come, she was satiated and content. He slumped. His head fell against her shoulder and he felt himself. He was still semi hard. He had come, but he knew, he could continue. She went to release him, to move. His hands stopped her, they angled her hips again and he slowly thrust up into her. His tip pressed deep and filled her like a sword perfectly fit into its sheath. Her eyes widened, his hands pressed her to lie back, and his fingers raked themselves down her collarbone and along her breasts. They cupped her breasts, kneading them through his hands and she let out a rush of air. _Tien…what are you doing?_

He felt a small smile tug his lips as he leaned down and kissed the plane of her stomach. His nose traced her skin and his tongue slipped against her skin. _Preparing for another round,_ he replied. Her eyes widened as she felt his aura radiate and he hardened within her. _I want to see more of you,_ he added.


	20. Chapter 21

**MOCHI'S** eyes slowly opened and she found herself half hanging of her bed. Her hair was tousled around her face and she sleepily looked up at the sun in the window. It shone in, but it was still early, the sun was not too bright. She pulled her hand up to her face, rolling her hand back to pull her hair away from her face. She groaned as she lifted herself up onto her hands. And then warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She stiffened for a moment, but when Tien's warmth seeped into her and his chin rest on her chin, she relaxed.

"Do you remember when I came to you?" he asked softly. Her eyes widened, then softened. "You mean during the tournament? When you trespassed into my room?" she weakly joked. He nodded and pressed his nose into her hair. "When you said you loved me…" Her head shifted down, her hands cupping his forearm. "Yes," she whispered. He said, "You hurt me then." She nodded. "I know, but you couldn't stay with me. It wasn't the right. And I couldn't stay…"

"You lied to me didn't you?" he asked and she stiffened. She sat up to look at him and he smiled, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. He arched a brow and looked over her hair before his eyes lifted to look at her and his fingers traced the arm she had braced herself on. "You were working for the government, you never really committed all those murders you said." She smiled sadly. "I had to keep a face for the bad people in our lives," she said. Then asked, "How did you find out?" He shrugged. "I had Bulma find out for me," he reasoned. Her eyes widened and he said, "I asked her about it years ago. I excused you were a former student that I was curious about."

She rose from the bed, moving away from him. But, when her legs wobbled she took a seat once more. "Why would you do that?" she asked. He replied, "Because after the androids came and I was brought back to life…I wanted to find you. But everywhere you were I was two steps behind. I gave up over time, assuming you had moved on and found love somewhere else." She blushed. He rose from the bed and said, "I'm going to start breakfast, go ahead and rest. Last night was," he smiled at her, "eventful."

 **TIEN** frowned when he heard a knock at the front door and walked to it to answer it. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Naijin and his brow arched. "What are you doing here?" he groused. Naijin frowned at him. "I'm just here to drop off Mochi's belonging's, I've moved into her home." Tien frowned and then saw the truck behind Naijin. "Shen made me the master of the school and the master usually lives alone," he groused. His arms were crossed, closing his body off to Tien and Tien merely shook his head. Naijin truly was a child becoming a young man.

Tien called out to Yamcha, "Where is Mochi?" Yamcha looked at him and shrugged, "Still in bed." Tien thought nothing of it but said, "Come out here and help me." Yamcha arched a brow, but followed and before them, just in front of the house was a cargo craft filled with books, blankets, pillows, and little items. Yamcha asked, "What is this stuff?"

"Mochi's," Tien said. "Her uncle sent it, I want to give it to her." Yamcha chuckled, and asked, "A surprise huh?" Tien nodded, and agreed, "Yeah." Naijin helped with them and Tien motioned them to follow them and as he opened Mochi's door he stiffened. She was not in there. His head tilted and he set the boxes down. "She's not here," he commented. Then Yamcha said, "Oh! I remember now, her and Chiaotzu went for a walk remember? He's taking her to see the waterfalls today." Tien nodded and knew then he had plenty of time. "Alright bring all the boxes in here," he ordered.

They followed after him and he walked around the room and began moving things. Naijin and Yamcha left the room after dropping off the first boxes and then Tien's eyes went wide at the sight of them carrying in a rolled up pallet of bedding and…her futon. He rushed over to the bed, hit a switch at the side of it and a capsule popped into his hand. "Here," he murmured and it rolled out flat. Naijin rubbed his head and said, "This thing is so old. You know, no one used it after she left. Master Shen had her locked up in that little house. No one went in or out until she returned."

Tien felt emotions rise out of him. Although the futon had been used, and it was old, truly it had not been sued for long. He knew she had, had a smaller futon to herself, until she married. It was honestly brand new when they were married. And they had only been together for nearly a year. On top of that, he now knew she had left shortly after he had and the futon lay abandoned and unused.

He felt a sense of possession towards it. He knew he and Mochi had been the only two people who had ever laid upon it. It was where he had held her, and where they had rested after a hard training day. But most of all it was where he had first made love to her. It had not been their wedding night, instead it was a time that she opened herself to him and he felt in need of her. It had not only been the duty of a husband or lust; they had loved one another here upon this futon.

Naijin and Yamcha brought the last of the belongings and Yamcha asked, "What next Tien?" He shook his head. "I'll take it from here," he said.

" **YOU** and Tien are an item now?" Chiaotzu asked. Again, as always, Mochi tucked her hands behind her back. "I don't really know, yesterday happened because I provoked him. We have not spoken much today," she said. She smiled though. Chiaotzu noticed it was a smile that glowed. A smile he had not seen from her in an extensive period of time. They walked towards the house and she said, "I will see you for dinner." He nodded and she walked away.

She decided then she would take a bath outside in the tub. She walked to it and it soon filled with hot water, she had hung a robe just next to the bath. It hung on a hook at the outside wall of the small home. She preplanned it so that she may enjoy the bath during the time just before dinner. The time where dusk met nightfall. She undressed, knowing no one going to come for her. She eased into the hot water. And savored how the hot water seeped into her body and warmed her muscles and bones. Her core spread the warmth and she relaxed. The walk with Chiaotzu was difficult because her hips had been tender. But now, the hot water loosened up her muscles.

She rest her head against the edge of the tub and braced her arms underneath her head. Her eyes slipped shut until she went dead still. Her name was yelled, "Mochi?!" Yamcha's voice called out to her. She stiffened as he rounded the corner and then his eyes went wide as he saw her. He went stiff and turned on his foot. He carted himself away and her wide eyes merely watched him. "She's o-o-ver here," he stammered. And she paused and soon Tien was rushing around the corner. His eyes were wide and she frowned at him. "What's wrong?" He saw her sitting in the hot tub, the water steaming and her head tilted to one side. "What's wrong?" she repeated. "I," he said, then paused. She arched a brow. "What is it?"

"I thought you had left," he admitted. "I couldn't find you," he reasoned. Her eyes blinked at him and then she felt herself smile awkwardly. "I wanted a bath," she reasoned in return. And she did not feel the need to apologize to him. But she was a little hurt he would believe she would leave. However, he would never know that she would not leave. Because in the end, she loved him, and even if he did not wish to marry her, she would stay with him for as long as he would allow her to.

Yamcha awkwardly stood there until Tien walked to her and he easily left. Tien walked to her, his hands resting on either side of her and he had a question that nagged at him. "What?" she asked. "You want to ask a hard question don't you?" she asked. He took in a slow breath. She was right. Now was the time to ask. "Why did you stay at the school?" he asked. He knew for her father, but really, why did she stay? She looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Do you really want to know the truth?" she pondered. He carefully nodded. He needed to know if there was a possibility that she would leave him, but he also was curious.

She pulled herself back and took a seat away from him and tucked her knees up to her chest. "I stayed because my uncle loved me, and because I found out he loved my mother." Tien's eyes widened, her words hinted at a rumor that was usually unspoken. She looked at him and said, "Clearly you realized my mother loves him?" He carefully nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I will not hold it against you if you do not love me," she said softly. She relaxed further into the hot water and he said, "Why would you say that?" She looked at him and carefully smiled. "Did my uncle ever tell you why he loved me more than he would ever love you?" Tien shook his head.

But, he knew, everyone knew, but it always had been a rumor. And if the rumor was heard and spoken, Tao would punish any student…severely. He did not want to hear the truth, but she continued. "I was supposed to be Shen's daughter, not my father's, and my mother was to marry uncle Shen, never my father." She looked at him and watched a change in him, his concern changed to worry and then, even pity. She said, "My father was jealous of what Shen would have, and he attacked my mother. And the unfortunate result was me." She looked over her arms and rubbed them before sinking herself further into the warm water until it came above her shoulders.

Tien winced. The rumors had been true. His fear had been solidified and yet, he looked at her and she was smiling. She moved back to the edge of the tub and tilted her head to rest it upon her folded forearm. "It is not surprising that you do not love me," she whispered, "because no one has loved me. Those who do leave. It is a curse of being born as I was. A child conceived in that matter will always have a hard life." His eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten as she admitted, "When you left, I was a mere shell, and then, when uncle helped me escape, I found my mother. I knew what love was, and knew I had loved you." She turned away and pressed her hands to the edge of the tub to lift herself up and out of it, but he came to her and stood before her. And before she could even take another breath he helped her out of the tall tub.

She felt the cool air of the beginning of night and she took in a sharp breath when he said, "That is why you came to the tournament. You did come see me." She smiled up at him and she shook her head, "Yes," she said. "But you found happiness. And I knew I could never be a part of it. I was a part of a past you had left behind, forgotten." His hands wrapped her up in the robe that hung upon the wall and he carefully tied it shut.

Her nakedness, he had been used to it, but her skin seemed to beckon to be kissed and touched. She looked so soft and supple. But she looked at him with that sad smile and he disagreed, "I never forgot _you_. Come with me." He took her hand in his and pulled her to her private door and his eyes widened seeing that it was locked. Mochi blushed, "I locked it because of yesterday." He ignored it and pulled her to follow him into the home and she felt her blush redden her cheeks as Yamcha and Chiaotzu smiled for them. "Hey guys, we were just about to sit down for dinner-eh…"

"No thank you," Tien said firmly and Yamcha frowned before he saw the fabric of Mochi's robe was sheer with water and far more revealing than even the tunic she had worn before. He gulped and his head felt light and he quickly turned away. Chiaotzu laughed at him and said, "It is about time that Tien is selfish." They heard the bedroom door shut.

Tien came to her and cupped her face and kissed her. His lips were soft, but pressed her open to him and he pulled away. "I have never forgotten you," he whispered and her eyes widened. He backed her further into the room and her hands clasped onto his forearms as her feet teetered behind her. He held her firm as he kissed her once more and his hand pinned her back and forced her down. Her eyes widened when she did not feel the bed beneath them and further towards the floor until…

Until she realized she was laying upon a futon. She fought herself away from him, even just for a moment she pressed him back and looked around. Her small, modest, private home, had been altered. Her hands rose to her lips as she gasped. Every book she owned was staked along the far wall and her tapestry from her home was hung upon the wall. And then, lastly, she saw it. The futon beneath them. She looked at him and he smugly smiled with himself, he was not known to be smug, but he had every right to be in this moment. He fingered the blanket and looked over it. "Your uncle sent your belongings. Seems as though Naijin is living in your home. These had nowhere to go," he explained. She said, "I…" She shook her head. _I don't know what to say._ He smiled and leaned up to touch her pinned hair and he pulled it down. He ran his hand through its long tresses and he looked over her hair. "I could never imagine you with long hair, but," his eyes lifted to look into her, "you're so beautiful with it." She blushed.

She turned to him, her arms encircled his neck and she kissed him. "Tien," she said as she pulled away. "You are too good to me," she complimented. He leaned into her and kissed her, his pressure leaned her back onto the futon and he pulled back. His hands braced himself up and she looked at him. Her tears welled in her eyes and he smiled for her, a sweet understanding smile. He moved and began pulling his clothes from himself, while she slipped free from the robe that clung to her like a second skin.

His hand rubbed down the plain between her breasts and down her stomach before his hand cupped her neck. He grasped her hips and pulled her legs up and over his hips. She was splayed out before him. He reached down to her. His thumb rest along the front line of her throat and pressed softly. Her eyes rolled back and he leaned down and kissed the thin flesh there. His lips suckled and his tongue licked, flicking along the pulse he could feel. His teeth scraped down and he kissed her breasts, suckling her nipples. She felt as if she were on fire. His touch seemed to burn her, and then his hand slipped between their legs and slicked along her nether lips. Her back arched when his digits penetrated her. She gasped and winced for a moment. She was still tender from the night before, but she relaxed against his touch. He whispered, "I'll be gentle."

He removed his fingers from her and carefully pulled her closer so that his tip teased her lips before finally he pressed into her. His solid hands lifted her up to sit up into his lap. The movement and the position brought her up to face him. His thighs braced her up and were so robust that they brought her up to look at him face to face. He carefully pressed himself up into her and saw her bite down into her lip. Her eyes narrowed and he softly said, "Will you stay here with me?" Her eyes widened and she smiled for him. "Why would I leave?" she whispered in return. She settled fully onto him and she let out a rush of air. He felt she was still tight above him, but her body welcomed him easier than last night. He held her to him, holding her body against him while he was within her. Their skin touching skin, breathing in union, touching one another, holding once another, as they finally made love as they never had before.


	21. Chapter 22

**MOCHI** felt herself stretch as she awoke from the dream she had had. It was a dream of that night that had nearly happened three months ago now. Time had passed so quickly and shortly after their joining Tien had moved himself into the private room they now shared. The other room was now a guest room and they lived in harmony. Tien and the other men were out training today and she relished the thought of a lazy day.

She heard the phone in their bedroom ring and her brow furrowed for a moment. She rose from the bed almost too quickly and her head spun for a moment before she walked to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Mochi!" She winced a bit hearing Bulma's voice. "Yes?"

"You should come over today, I'm having lunch with the ladies and would love for you to join!" Mochi nervously smiled and then nodded. "Sure, I will have to fly over," she reasoned. "It'll take me about half an hour." Bulma nodded on the other side, "Well, we will see you soon." She stretched then and sighed and finally walked to her closet to get ready for the day.

 **BULMA** heard the door ring. She rushed to it and greeted Mochi as she walked in and saw her nervous smile. "Good morning Bulma," she said properly and Bulma waved her inside. "Come on, they're waiting," she led Mochi to the kitchen where a small table sat near a day window and Mochi felt a small sense of relief when she saw the table. It was quaint, big enough for only a handful of people. 18 and Chichi were sitting at the table, Chichi smiled for her while 18 merely nodded. Bulma's mother busied around the kitchen and as Mochi sat down beside Bulma she brought out two cups of coffee and Mochi's nose caught wind of it. Coffee. That was what she needed, but as she sipped at the coffee and the smell reached her nose, her stomach turned. She set it upon the table, frowning for a moment before her face relaxed. Bulma arched a brow. "Is everything okay?" Mochi nodded. "Yes, thank you Ms Briefs," she said. Bulma's mother smiled and waved a hand. "Well, you ladies have a good time, your father and I are going into town today!" she said excitedly, before walking out of the kitchen.

Mochi watched her go before looking back at the ladies around her. Bulma sipped at her coffee and Chichi still had that silly grin on her face. "So, how goes living with the men out there?" 18 asked, breaking the quietness. Mochi smiled wistfully and said, "It is good." Chichi asked, "That's all?" Mochi arched a brow and said, "Is there supposed to be more?"

"Yamcha mentioned you and Tien are now staying in the same room," Bulma said bluntly. Mochi's mouth fell agape and she shook her head. Out of her surprise and embarrassment she stood up, dizziness hit her and she rest a hand against the table. She straightened herself and accused, "You only invited me here to gossip about my lifestyle with Tien? Do you have no privacy in this family?" Chichi jumped and Bulma's mouth parted to speak until 18 said, "Mochi are you feeling unwell?" Her eyes widened and she blinked at her. 18 stood and walked to her and Mochi watched her with close eyes as she stepped up to her and 18 said, "I can hear it."

Mochi shook her head. "Hear that I am sick?" she asked in confusion. "18 what are you talking about?" Bulma asked and 18's eyes narrowed lightly as she looked over Mochi. Her arm outstretched towards her, and Mochi remained perfectly still as 18's hand touched her abdomen. "You're unwell because of this," she began, "you're pregnant."

Mochi's jaw fell wide. As did Chichi and Bulma's. "What?!" 18 nodded. "I can hear its little heart beating," she reasoned and Bulma shot up from her seat. "We need to go buy a test!" Mochi shook her head and Chichi nodded and in short time they whisked her into a car and rushed off into town.

Tien smiled as he and Yamcha walked into the house and Yamcha stretched as they passed across the threshold. Tien peered around the home and his brow furrowed as Yamcha said, "Where's Mochi? Doesn't she start dinner around this time?" Chiaotzu said, "She left." Tien's eyes went wide.

She left? And his heart stopped while he panicked. Chiaotzu added, "Look this note says she went to Bulma's." Tien nodded and said, "I'm going for her." Chiaotzu frowned at the anxiety that Tien's eyes held. He shook his head. "I'm sure she just went to visit." Tien nodded, but without looking back he took off to the skies. He raced towards the city. He knew if Mochi had gone to Bulma's she would not have spent all day there, he knew Mochi was a woman who enjoyed privacy and solace. He lost himself in his thought, his emotions, just as he hit the edge of the city limits. He was flying far faster than he had ever done so in his life before.

He coursed around the buildings, weaving in and out of them before he landed at Bulma's home. He found Bulma and Vegeta talking softly with Mochi in the front yard. "Mochi!" he called. She was standing with her back to him. She turned and he ran to her. She was surprised to see him. Surprised that he had come after her. She gulped. "T-Tien, what are you doing?" she asked softly. He stepped closer to her and his head lowered to hers until suddenly a hand smacked itself between their faces. Mochi stiffened, while Tien felt his anger spark. Bulma was the one who interrupted them. "We were talking mister," she groused.

"Do not do that again," he said lowly and Mochi nervously smiled. He traced his hand to the base of her skill and pulled her up to him, until once more they were interrupted. "Are you not going to-" But Bulma's words stopped and Tien's third eye saw Vegeta clasping a hand around his wife's mouth. "Can it woman," he groused and Tien did not think twice as his lips finally touched Mochi's. He kissed her and slowly pulled away. "Don't leave," he whispered, "please." Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "What are you talking about?" His brow furrowed. "Chiaotzu said that you had left," he said. A small smile hooked her mouth. She shook her head. "I left to come see Bulma, that's all."

His jaw fell agape. "What…?" She giggled at him. "I came to see Bulma," and her words paused. "Why?" he asked. "Eh…" A blush stained her cheeks and she whispered, "Um, well you see, you know we um were having breakfast and I hadn't meant to stay so long and…well."

"Well? What is it?" asked. His hands took up her shoulders and shook her. Her nervous smile broadened while she answered, "Well, you see? I'm pregnant. It's barely two months really." His jaw fell wide open. "Wha-wha-wh-what?" he stammered. She gulped. He could easily walk away from her, push her away. She was quite terrified of what his reaction would be of the news. He stumbled back and fell back onto his rump in the grass. "You're pregnant, with," he swallowed hard, "with my child?" She nodded. Vegeta caught Bulma's hand and pulled her with him. "Come on," he groused as he yanked her behind him. "Vegeta!" she snapped and he whisked her into the house.

Mochi pressed her hands to her stomach and looked down. "What do you think?" she asked softly. Tien looked at her. She was nervous, but he could tell she was quite happy about it. He did not know what to think, but he knew one thing. He was happy. He was…ecstatic actually. He reached for her and she went to her knees beside him. "Mochi we're going to be parents," he said and her eyes widened for a moment's time before they softened. "You're happy about it?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course," he reasoned with her.

 **NEWCHAPTER**

Shen shooed people away and out of the aisles. "We have a ceremony to conduct!" he groused. "Everyone take your seats!" The various people still trickling in to take their seats finally ceased and Shen rushed himself to the front row and took his seat. Light music began playing and all eyes fell towards the front altar where Tien and an ordained man stood.

Shen's eyes met Tien's and Tien smiled. And then, the back doors to the ballroom opened. Shen felt his eyes widened and Chouko's hands caught his, holding them tightly. The rows of people stood in honor and in respect and there she was in the doorway. Slowly walked towards them, up the middle aisle and Shen stretched his head to look over the crowds until finally she approached closer and closer, step by step. And she paused at the front row.

His tears fell uncontrollably and his hands pulled from Chouko's as he encased Mochi's open hand. He pulled her arm under his and the man at the altar asked, "Are you the man to give this woman to this man?" Shen nodded. Fearful that if he spoke his words would fail him.

She was glowing on this day. Her wedding, Tien's wedding. She glowed even more in her delicate blush pink dress. It was a slip dress with a gossamer shift which traced her swollen belly so sweetly. She felt him kiss her knuckles and then her hand slipped from his for her to step up to Tien and his hands reached for hers. They held them together, entwining their fingers with one another. They looked into one another's eyes and all noises and faced blurred out as they spoke to one another.

 _Would you marry me again?_ he asked. Her gentle smile broadened. _A hundred times over._

 _Do you wish for us to own our own home?_ he pondered and she softly shook her head. _Never, I love you and I love where we are. I would never change it._

 _And the baby? What about a space for him?_

 _Another pod room. Bulma has already set it up and decorated it as a nursery._ His eyes widened for a moment, but her smile warmed him.

"And what say you Mochi Pai Pai?" the man said. She looked at him and he felt his heart skip at the sight of her smile and pleased looked in her eyes. "I do."

"And you-you Tien Sh-shinhan?"

"I do," he answered warmly.

Mochi looked at him as he turned back to her and he eased down to her to kiss her. She smiled into their kiss and as they pulled away hoots and hollars sounded. All the while Shen and her mother cried for her. Shen walked up to them and reached up to cup Tien's face. "Thank you. Thank you!" Tien's eyes widened a bit, but then his eyes softened and he said, "You are welcome Master." Shen's eyes widened and he finally slipped his glasses away to wipe his eyes. Chouko smiled for him and said, "What a beautiful beginning to a wonderful life." Tien's eyes looked at Mochi and her hands tightened on his while her other cupped her stomach. "Well, I guess it's time to begin living."


End file.
